I Don't Like You
by SeungLee
Summary: Yzak Jule ends up being the only single guy around, Dearka is off on vacation means he has to spent time with the next in command under him. He doesn't get along with her at all, but they both enjoy sparring with each to see who will lose their cool first
1. Prologue

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue**

Yzak Jule grumbled as he sat at his desk working on more paper work that he did not want piled on his desk. Dearka Elsman, his best friend, and the man who worked under him however during the second conflict between Orb and ZAFT, he ended up hooking up with his natural girlfriend once again, Miriallia Haww. Yzak shook his head, he should have never given his friend time off to go see her, now he was stuck with mountains of paper work that he did not want. Also requests for him to sit on the council, but he refused every last one of them and sighed in defeat. There was no way in PLANT he could finish all of the paper work before him, but he had to at least try so he could get **some **sleep.

There was a knock at his door and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Come in."

A woman roughly around his age with her brown hair and deep violet eyes entered the room and saluted him. She wore a red elite uniform and chose to stick with the typical uniform; she had chosen not to wear the more feminine uniform they now offered. The two had not gotten along on several different occasions but they respected each other military wise. When Dearka was gone, she was the next one under him.

"At ease Commander Hahnenfuss," Yzak barked in his typical grouchy mood. Shiho lowered her arm and handed him a folder. "What's this?"

"It's today's reports Captain Jule," Shiho answered in her monotone voice. "Also a letter from your mother requesting you go visit her, since she is after all still under house arrest."

"Damn her," Yzak said with a growl. "Write her back, tell her I'm coming this weekend. That is if I can get all of these done without Elsman here."

"Is there anything else you need me to do sir," Shiho asked and Yzak looked up at her as he stood up. He handed her a huge stack of reports, "What am I suppose to do with these?"

Yzak smirked in the irritation in her voice, "I need you to fill some of these out for me. I've already signed most of them, so good luck Hahnenfuss."

"Damn you," Shiho narrowed her eyes. "I can't wait till Major Elsman returns." She said as she turned heel and walked out of the office. Yzak sighed as he sat down back in his chair, it had been hectic as Eileen Canaver was sitting back as chairman until they could vote a new one to the job. He had been promoted higher up to work on certain projects and Acting Chairman Canaver put him as a member of the FAITH. He didn't need more responsibilities he needed a break.

Andrew Waltfeld had returned to ZAFT military and worked along side his close friend, Martin DaCosta. He shook his head, they had it easy. They were war heroes and got all the easy jobs when it came to duties. He however, though considered the same as a War Hero but due to his young age he got stuck with all of the dirty work. Dearka Elsman declined all of the higher up work, even though he still received a FAITH pin. Yzak cursed as he went back to working on his reports. He wasn't looking forward to any of this, Dearka had at least another a few weeks off. And Athrun Zala, he had to laugh. He was going to get married to Cagalli Yula Athha and a very public wedding at that. Well duh, she was the head representative of Orb and he was the Prince of ZAFT.

"Damn idiot," Yzak moaned as he rubbed his temples. Even Kira Yamato had the PLANT songstress Lacus Clyne at his side. Though no announcement on a marriage or engagement for that matter, but the two were obviously a happy couple. Everyone around him were getting married, but Athrun was only eighteen and getting married for crying out loud! But he was happy with her, so who was he to judge his friend.

"I'll just have to keep in contact with him," Yzak said as he went back to reading through reports and reading the letter his mother sent him. He nearly fell out of his chair at the last portion of the letter.

_Oh, by the way Yzak. Why don't you bring that lovely Shiho Hahnenfuss with you? I'm sure she is quite a lovely lady, I'm been hearing wonderful things about you two. I can't wait to meet this girl that stole your heart!_

"WHAT THE HELL? HAHNENFUSS, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!"

"You bellowed," Shiho reentered his office at record time. Yzak had a vein popping out of his head as he handed Shiho the letter. "What?"

"Read the last paragraph!" Yzak barked.

Shiho rolled her eyes and looked at the bottom paragraph and nearly choked, "Wh…what…who…where did she get that kind of information?"

"The hell if I know," Yzak said in a low tone. "I don't even like you."

"News flash, you are not the hottest guy in the PLANTs," Shiho threw the paper back at him. Her hand on her hips, "I am not going, so you should be thankful."

"If I don't show up with you, my mother will have you brought there," Yzak told her with his eyes filled with malice…not directed at her but the whole idea of bringing her with him.

Shiho growled at him, "Fine. What time shall I met you at your home?"

"I'll pick you up eight Saturday morning," Yzak told her.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hehe, what you think? I had to work on a side project considering there aren't a lot of Yzak and Shiho stories. I'm still working on Not All Pretend, so no worries!


	2. Chapter One

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter One**

Yzak grouched as he approached Shiho's apartment complex. He was a bit early but he didn't care, he was dressed in casual jeans, a button down shirt, a causal suit blazer over it, and of course his black dress shoes. He had his hair like he usually wore it, but there wasn't much he could do with it anyway. He went up the elevator to the fifth floor and heard the ding. He walked out of it till he reached her door, it had her last name printed on it. So it wasn't like he could miss it, he rolled his eyes as he rang the door bell.

He leaned against the wall with his hand pressed up. He heard foot steps, more like stomping as the door flung open to see a very wet Hahnenfuss clad in a very small towel. Her long hair slicked to her face and her shoulders. Yzak had almost forgotten she was a woman under that uniform as her long slender legs met her curvy hips and slender waist. Her breasts were actually quite larger than what the uniform let on as her hand fisted between them to hold the towel in place but her eyes were huge as she saw who was in front of her door.

"Ca…captian!" Shiho said in shock, "It's only seven thirty!"

"I can wait," Yzak said as he pushed passed her and sat down on her couch. "It's not a huge rush, I just figured since we have to take the shuttle to the PLANT my mother is currently staying at, it would easier to leave a bit earlier."

"I see, well let me go change," Shiho closed the door and disappeared into her room. Yzak then stood up and looked around her apartment. She had several pictures of her family and herself at the academy. He looked to see many pictures of her friends from the academy and many of them worked under him now, he smirked as he recognized a few of them.

Yzak then heard something from the kitchen and saw she was making coffee. He went over there and saw there was enough for two people, and found himself a mug. He poured him some straight up black coffee as he heard Shiho come out of her room. She was brushing her hair but she was actually wearing a dress? She had a soft blue dress on that hugged her body, she was obviously very fit…but then again when you are in the military you need to try to keep your body fit. She had put on some matching earrings but the skirt only came down to mid-thigh and she still had no shoes on, but she was distracted due to her hair.

"I see you found the coffee," Shiho said sarcastically. "Go ahead, help you to some."

"Thanks, I already did," Yzak said with a smirk. "So you really are a girl underneath all of that uniform huh?"

"Shut up," Shiho barked as she grabbed a mug and drank some of her own coffee. "What time does the shuttle leave?"

"Eight thirty, I believe." Yzak shrugged, "You, uh, might want to pack a few things with you."

"Huh, what for," Shiho asked darkly as she took a sip out of her coffee.

"We'll be staying there for the weekend," Yzak told her simply and Shiho ended up spitting out her coffee into the sink. Yzak just arched his eyebrow at the girl, "I thought you more or less knew that you would end up spending that time with me?"

"As if," Shiho marched back into her room. "Great, I get to spend the weekend with the insane Jule FAMILY!"

Yzak chuckled; it was easy getting under her skin. But he had clothes already still at the house, so it wasn't a huge stretch for him to have things ready. But Shiho lived in Aprillius One, so it would be wise for her to take a few things for the weekend. He watched as she came out with a small suit case and grumbling as she packed thing into her case.

"Ready, Hahnenfuss," Yzak called as he walked into the living room. He saw her take her dog tags and placed in the case. Yzak still had is on, but then again wearing dog tags with that dress she had one would cause a huge fashion mess. She stood up and handed the case to him, "What is this suppose to mean?"

"You are the man after all, you carry it," Shiho huffed as she put on some matching heels to match her dress. She marched out of the door with Yzak behind her; she locked the door after pressing her code. She continued to storm over to the elevator as Yzak carried her small suit case. She pressed the first floor as they stood in silence.

"You can at least act civil when we get to the house," Yzak told her simply and Shiho stuck out her tongue. "How very lady like of you."

"Thanks for noticing," Shiho waved him off. They exited the elevator and of course since this apartment complex just happened to house all of the military personal that worked under his command many of the men looked in utter shock. Shiho was storming out with her arms crossed and Yzak following behind her.

"Hey wasn't that Hahnenfuss?"

"DAMN, she looks HOT!"

"Isn't that capital Jule with her?"

"I wonder where they could be going, and TOGETHER? I thought they hated each other?"

"Who knows, but look at those legs…I wouldn't mind finding out what she could do with those."

Shiho's eyebrow twitched but it would even grow in speed as Yzak had wrapped an arm around her waist. Shiho looked at him fuming, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Just wanted to make it clear, who you are with," Yzak said loud enough for the other males to hear. They of course quickly quieted down, "besides, it is not correct for your subordinates to look at their commanding officer in such a way."

"If I remember correctly captain, I am YOUR subordinate," Shiho countered and Yzak smirked.

"I have special privileges," Yzak said with a sly smirk. "After all, I am considered a war hero. So I can date any woman of my choosing."

"Really, I thought it would be a man of your choosing," Shiho said and Yzak pulled her closer to his side.

"Watch what you say woman," Yzak breathed into her ear and she just growled back at him as he pushed her into the passenger seat after opened in the door. He tossed the small suit case into the back seat and took the driver's seat of his convertible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yzak!" Ezalia came out of the mansion to hug her son warmly, Yzak had grown a bit and towered over his mother. She kissed her son on the cheek and smiled and looked over at Shiho, "Ah! And you must be Shiho Hahnenfuss!" She then hugged the younger girl as Yzak saw the blush come over her face. She was obviously not use to such affection from another person, but then again his mother has been acting strange since she got locked up into the house. "Come, come lets have some tea!"

Ezalia kept her arm around Shiho as one of the butlers took Shiho's suitcase inside, "You can put that in Yzak's room." Shiho looked at Ezalia with a shocked expression, "Now dear, I've heard that you two spend a lot of time together. What better way in keeping you two together without separating you both."

"That isn't necessary, you see we aren't like that," Shiho stuttered to get the words out and Yzak planted his face into his hand. He could not believe his mother and where she had gotten those ideas.

"Nonsense, I hear many things about you two from your fellow colleagues." Ezalia said with a bright smile and Shiho sat down on the lawn chair that was outside in their back yard. "Now tell me, how did you end up in Yzak's command?"

"Actually I was on his team, during the final portion of the first war," Shiho responded as Yzak took a seat in between his mother and Shiho.

"I see," Ezalia said with a warm smile. "It's a shame Yzak hasn't brought you over until now, I so would have liked to speak with you then."

"Mother," Yzak said in a low tone and his mother looked him with a bright smile.

"Yzak, didn't you know that you and Shiho were once engaged…" Shiho nearly choked on her tea and began coughing violently and Yzak quickly on reflex went to patting her back. Shiho finally caught her breath and looked at Ezalia and Yzak as both of them had two heads. "Now, why is that such a shock?"

"Mother, I didn't even know that bit of information," Yzak said as he sat back in his chair. Shiho was glaring at him as if it was his entire fault. "Don't give me that look Hahnenfuss!"

"I'll give you any damn look I want," Shiho gritted her teeth.

"Well, you two seem to have issues," Ezalia said with a smile on her lips. "I think I'm going to see what is going on in the PLANT today." She got up and left the two staring couple at their business. Little did they know, they were still engaged but she figured she would keep it quiet for now, at least until she could observe the couple a little bit more.

"My mother is up to something," Yzak said as he leaned back in his chair and resting his face on his fingers looking at Shiho.

"You think," Shiho said with her eyes wide. "I think she is going to kill me is what, thinking of telling me some useless information."

Yzak chuckled, "You need to settle down."

"I'm not settling down, I'm going back home," Shiho stood up but Yzak got a grip on her wrist. "Let me go, Jule."

"Stay," Yzak said gruffly as he looked up in her fired violet eyes. "I'll need you here in order to figure out what she has planned up her sleeves."

"And if I don't agree," Shiho said darkly.

"Then I'll make it an order," Yzak said as he stood up with her wrist still in his grip. He caressed her face with his other hand making her look at him confused. "Would it be so bad, I mean after all we are sharing the same bed tonight…"

Her eyes narrowed as she marched inside with Yzak chasing behind her, "I HATE YOU!" Shiho shouted at him and was about to punch him but he caught it with ease. She was angry so her concentration was shot and it would be easy to evade all of her oncoming attacks. "I swear, if you weren't my commanding officer I would kill you!"

Yzak arched his eyebrow, "Oh really, I'll let you try at a later time."

Shiho marched up the stairs and Ezalia watched in amusement, "She's good for you."

"Don't get any ideas mother," Yzak told her warningly. "She is just someone who works under me, at least until Dearka comes back."

"I swear if you like Dearka so much, why don't you go after him," Ezalia teased and Yzak turned bright red.

"Don't imply that I'm gay, I get enough of that from everyone in my command," Yzak marched up the stairs and Ezalia just smiled. Yzak reached the top of the stairs to see Shiho looking around for his room and he laughed. Yzak walked up passed her to his room and motioned her to follow and she marched in. Yzak kicked the door behind closed as Shiho realized that some of her clothes were already put up in his closet.

"Do they really think I am going to stay here?" Shiho said as she tried to get her things but was stopped by Yzak. He had his hand enclosed around her hand, she looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hahnenfuss, just stay calm. You can have my room, I'll stay in one of the guest rooms," Yzak said calmly. "So you don't have to worry about anything."

"Like I care, it's the fact of the matter about me staying here," Shiho said and Yzak wrapped her up his arms causing her to be off guard. She was breathing heavily as her chest was pressed up against Yzak's and his piercing ice blue eyes staring into hers.

"Don't make it an order Hahnenfuss," Yzak told her in his commanding tone but it wasn't it loud like his usual tone. "Why don't we go to a club, it would be a shame to waste such a dress like that for just meeting my mother."

"I only wore this dress due to what you were wearing," Shiho said as she tried to push off of him but he kept his grip on her. "I didn't want to give your mother the wrong impression."

"I see," Yzak said with a smirk.

"I'm going to wipe that damn smirk off of your face," Shiho said as she tried to knee him but he wrapped her leg to the side of his hip. She was only becoming more furious with him and he knew it, "I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual," Yzak responded as he let go of her and she looked at him with a look that could kill. "Let's go…"

"Going where," Shiho asked.

"To the club…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yzak was sitting at the bar as Shiho was giving him a dirty look. Shiho was sitting down as she turned around to see the dance floor and smiled. Her hair was actually up and she undid it letting it fall down. She shook her hair a bit catching the attention of some of the younger soldier in ZAFT. Yzak looked at her in shock as she got up from her seat and walked to the dance floor as a fast up beat song was playing. Yzak arched his eyebrow as she was dancing very dangerously with a few of the young punks.

"She's a regular here," the bartender told Yzak. "She gets all of the boys going, but she never lets any of them take her home. She's the best dancer in this place."

"Is that so," Yzak asked as he looked over his shoulder as she was moving to the music as if it was nothing. "She's also had a few drinks."

"Yeah, but she is still smart enough not to go home with any of those young scum," the bartender laughed. "I'm Charlie by the way, Shiho is my cousin."

"Is that so," Yzak said with a smirk on his lips. "I didn't know she had any family living on this side of PLANT."

Charlie chuckled, "She never talks much about the family. They all look down at her though because she joined ZAFT. No one thought it would be right for her to do so, she could have had any career she wanted to but she chose the military."

"Why are you telling me this," Yzak asked as he placed his beer back on the counter.

"You came with Shiho, no?" Charlie said, "All the guys she ended up dating, are the ones she didn't like at first. So fair warning, don't hurt that girl there."

"Trust me, there isn't nothing going on between to us," Yzak said as he felt hands creeping up his back. It was a blonde girl looking at him with hungry eyes, "Bug off."

"Don't you want to dance," she asked with a pout. "The bitch is here so all the boys are paying attention to her."

"Is that so," Yzak said as he turned to see a very seductively dancing Shiho in the middle of the dance floor. Yzak stood up and walked over to the dance floor and slid his hand down Shiho's rib cage and rested her waist. He began dancing in rhythm she was dancing and she turned around and Yzak's hand just kept contact as he ended on her other side of her waist.

"Who taught you to dance," Shiho asked as Yzak smirked.

"There are plenty of things you don't know about me, Hahnenfuss." Yzak replied as Charlie just chuckled.

"What is with that guy," the blonde woman asked him.

Charlie looked at her, "If I could guess, he just might be the next guy she breaks."

"Oh," the blonde girl said as the other guys just watched as did some of the other girls as Shiho turned her back to his chest as they continued to move in rhythm. "Who would have thought mister stiff Jule could dance."

"You know him," Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I do Charlie. That's our captain on the Voltaire," Maggie said as she twirled her blonde hair. "Not only that, she's under his command."

"No way," Charlie said with a huge smile. "So Maggie, what can you tell me about this Captain Jule."

"All of us think he is gay," Maggie shrugged. "But by the looks of their dancing, I would say he has a hunger to satisfy his sexual desire."

"Oh," Charlie looked at her with an arched eyebrow and looking at his younger cousin with worried eyes.

"Don't sweat it," Maggie said. "The only thing that this confirms is that Jule has some balls after all. Oh, look at how close they are now with that slow song coming up."

"If he breaks her heart," Charlie said as he went to cleaning up the table. "I'll break him in two."

"Or Shiho could just kick him to the curb," Maggie told him. "She's a big girl, I think she can take care of herself. But when you think about it, everyone around her is either with someone and having free sex…it's got to bother her somewhat."

Charlie shrugged, "It never did before. But it would seem I might be wrong though, by the way those two are dancing."

"Knowing those two, they will be back fighting in no time," Maggie told him. "This is the only time we will see them at peace."

"It could be just the alcohol acting too," Charlie said as he pointed to the numerous glasses. "Shiho drank more than her usual. And your captain there drank his fair share as well."

"Hmmm…it just might get interesting when they are back at the capital," Maggie said with a smile. "I can't wait till Monday…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, we all have a betting pool going on when those two will knock each other up or get married," Maggie said with a bright smile. "We figured sex will happen first and cause them to act all strange. We love it when they fight, it's our entertainment."

"You are all cruel," Charlie said as Shiho came back with Yzak. Shiho sat back down and waved her hand, "No more for you hun."

"Awww, why not!" Shiho said with a pout as Yzak shook his head. "I can handle more!"

"I know you can, but I don't think you are going to get more from me," Charlie told her with a warning and she continued to pout. "Fine, one more…but if you do anything you might regret it's not my fault."

"Aye, aye!" Shiho saluted as Charlie handed her one more and Yzak was eyeing her. Maggie noticed that Shiho was dressed in a very tight and short dress.

"Hey Commander, who would have thought you had some legs," Maggie said and Yzak turned to look at her and finally recognizing her. "Hey captain, I guess it would be you to get her to dress up like a woman for once." Maggie then took her leave to the dance floor and he shrugged as he got served another one.

"Dumb bitch," Shiho muttered under her breath. Yzak looked at her with a questioning look, "She always wears those damn mini skirts to work, what a slut. She said if I were to look like a woman for once I would get laid."

"Is that so," Yzak said with a chuckle. "I didn't figure you the type to let people like you bother you, Hahnenfuss."

"Stupid up, Jule," Shiho warned. "If you would act more like a man and not some kind of terror maybe you could get a woman to sleep with you, oh wait! Or a guy…"

Shiho began laughing when Yzak slammed his drink down scaring even Charlie. Yzak pinned her to the bar and she looked at him with a surprised look. He pressed his lips firmly on hers causing Shiho dropping her drink to the ground and the glass shattered but it was unheard as Yzak had one hand on her thigh creeping slowly up. Shiho didn't respond as it was something that had caught her off guard. Charlie had raised eyebrows as the scene before him and Shiho's eyes were wide.

His lips played with hers and she had never expected his lips to be so invitingly soft. His hand was not as calloused as people would have thought, it was doing wonders to her skin giving her goose bumps. The other hand was at the back of her head with a fist full of hair, he pulled away from the stunned Shiho and he smirked. Shiho touched her lips as he went back to his seat and returned to drinking his drink. Charlie watched in interest, he knew that Shiho had not been expecting that but then again from his brief impression of the young man, he didn't see it coming either.

Yzak took a huge gulp of his beer and placed the empty glass on the counter; Shiho was now glaring at him and lunged at him. The couple toppled over as Shiho had straddled him causing Charlie to jump over the bar to see Yzak holding onto Shiho's wrists as she was trying to beat on him, however her skirt was hiked up even higher showing off her well toned legs. Yzak was on his back and then flipped her over onto her back with her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"What's the matter with you," Yzak asked and Shiho sat up glaring at him with her hair a mess.

"Bastard," Shiho growled. Charlie took in a deep breath; his cousin had that look in her eyes. It was a look of challenge at him and Yzak stood up pulling Shiho up with him even though she was struggling against him. "Let me go!"

"Too bad, you're staying the weekend at my house remember," Yzak put some cash on the counter. "Keep the change." He dragged the drunken Shiho with him but she was struggling as if she was sober. He called for a taxi and one came over as he pushed Shiho into the car. Yzak groaned as she continued to fight him and the driver looked at them with interest. "Jule Estate and step on it."

"Asshole," Shiho cursed and Yzak looked at her with curious eyes. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Yzak's turn to be shocked but the only thing was he didn't care as he accepted the kiss. He put his hand behind her head to tilt it back to give him more access to her lips and she began slowly unbuttoning his shirt as his other free hand was rubbing her thigh. The ride in the taxi got heated as it finally stopped in front of the estate, Yzak swiped his card for the driver and got out of the car with his shirt untucked and completely unbuttoned with a disheveled Shiho.

The two staring at each other and breathing heavily as Yzak pulled her back into his embrace as planted a firm passionate kiss on her lips. Shiho accepted it this time around unlike at the club, he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips as he walked into the estate. However there were watching eyes as the couple were going up the stairs, Ezalia smiled. She went back to the den where she was originally when the couple had entered the house. Yzak had managed to get into his room and slammed shut with Shiho against the door as she pushed his blazer and shirt off of his body.

His lips attacked her neck as she slid down his body and he found her zipper to rip it down the back. The dress slipped off and landed on the floor as Yzak landed on his back on his bed. Shiho then went to unbuckling his best and undoing his jeans. Once they were done Yzak kicked off his shoes as his pants found the floor to be left only in his boxers. He rolled her onto her back as their eyes looked passionately at each other and he placed kisses on her legs as he slipped her shoes off of her feet and ripped his socks off of his. He let his hands follow a trial up her body as they brushed her breasts to find the clasp on the back as they sat up and she began kissing his neck.

Her lace bra found its place on the floor as Yzak cupped them with both of his hands causing her to moan against his neck. He pushed her down on the bed as one hand caressed her nipple causing her to shriek in pleasure and he planted a kiss on her lips to silence her cries. He quickly rid her of her panties and him of his shorts. He was going to make sure Shiho knew who the commanding officer was in more ways than one. The two would play back and forth before he finally entered her body to make her arch and cry in pleasure.

After what seemed like hours of their activities did Yzak collapsed on top of Shiho who was panting and he was doing the same. Neither of them what the morning held for them, but they could always just blame the alcohol as sleep took them. Morning would reach across them in a matter of hours and they would deal with it later when the time came. Until then, they would rest in each other's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What awaits them in the morning? Just have to wait and see…see yea next time!


	3. Chapter Two

**Animemistress419**: Thanks!

**Animemistress419** (ch.1): hey thanks!

**Mariad**: well you have to wait and see what is going on with his mom.

**Mariad** (Ch.1): Hehehe, I'm glad that you approve of the story thus far. Hehehe, well you just have to see in this chapter how this is going on. Hehe, I'm glad you liked the character Charlie. I thought it would a little bit of flavor, well M rating it's been a while since I did anything like it. So I figured why not a Yzak/Shiho story.

**ZGMF X-19 Infinite Justice**: Thanks! Just have to see what will happen.

**HimeHikari**: Thanks!

**HimeHikari** (ch. 2): Thanks!

**Cottongreentea**: THANKS! Well I figured I keep the spirit moving from the AsuCaga story into this one. So I'm going to have fun with it.

**Lamu**: Yeah, I figured this would fit Yzak a lot better, so keeping with the spirit of it like the fighting style but as how it turns out, you would have to wait and see what is going on.

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two**

"AHHHHH!"

Yzak covered his head with a pillow; he didn't need to put up with a shrilling scream in the morning. It wasn't until the pillow was removed and he was being beaten with it did he realize there was someone in his room. He opened his eyes and blocked the next blow to see Shiho, his eyes widened…she was holding up the blanket to cover her chest and there were several markings on her neck to say that something occurred between them last night. Last night seemed like a blur but it was a reality when he looked at the floor next to him with all of their clothes disarray on the floor. He felt a tug on the pillow in his hand and saw that Shiho was pulling at it. He pulled on it causing her to crash into his chest.

"You bastard," Shiho grunted as she sat back up glaring at him and he did it in return. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Me," Yzak said in a dark tone as he grabbed her shoulders, "Who is in my bed with me?"

"Fuck you," Shiho muttered and Yzak smirked at that moment all she wanted to do is whip it away from his face.

"You already did," Yzak said and a sly tone to get slapped across the face. Yzak just chuckled as he turned back to look at her flustered and angry face. "What, Hahnenfuss don't like the fact that we did it or that you can't remember?"

"WHY YOU," Shiho gritted as she was pinned down on the bed by Yzak and she tried to push him off of her. He loved intimidating other people and she was no different but for some reason he was enjoying this more. He had a small edge over her and it make he smirk more, granted he couldn't remember last night to save his life but he didn't have to be a genius to figure out what occurred between them.

"What was the screaming about," Ezalia entered the room with a huge smile on her face. There was Yzak on top of Shiho and their clothes scattered on the floor, "Well…now this is an interesting sight before me. What did you two do last night?"

"Mother," Yzak said in a low groan. "Do you mind?"

"Sure," Ezalia left the room with a smile on her face. Yzak turned his attention to a very pissed off Shiho staring at him. He looked down at her with a smile on his lips, "Why don't we make a deal Hahnenfuss…"

"What kind of deal," Shiho glared at him.

"Even if neither of us remember last night, I sure have to admit I feel pretty good than I have in years," Yzak told her with a sly smirk on his lips. "So why don't we make an arrangement…"

"I don't like where this is going," Shiho said darkly.

Yzak just continued to smirk, "When ever the other person is feeling frustration…" His hand slid down her body, "We can use each other to release it, no strings attached. Considering I don't like you, and well you don't like me but…doesn't mean we can't reap the benefits of it."

"You're a sick minded, twisted asshole I've ever met!" Shiho struggled against his hold, but she had to admit even though her body was sore she felt better in years as well.

"Is that a yes or no," Yzak asked and Shiho glared at him. "Then when we get back, is it your place or mine?"

"Fuck you," Shiho said as she tried to kick him but he moved out of the way.

"Already," Yzak arched an eyebrow and Shiho threw a pillow at him. "The shower is in the corner over there, but don't get to cozy…this time I want to know if you are worth the deal."

Shiho just glared at him as she tried to wrap a sheet around her body but Yzak pulled it back. Shiho growled in frustration as she walked to the shower completely in the nude and Yzak had to admit she look incredibly irresistible, why she hid the body for so long he'll never know. He got up and followed after her once he heard the water flowing from the shower. He entered and Shiho was glaring at him and he pushed her against the wall. She looked up at him as the water beat on their bodies from the shower head. She saw the pure lust in his eyes and his lips slammed down on hers and of course she tried to fight against him but it didn't work out as he pressed his rock hard body against hers.

Their lips parted and Yzak chuckled, "Now, now Hahnenfuss…lets see what you got."

"Go to hell," Shiho said as she pressed her lips against his as his hands rubbed her body and she did the same with him. Their desire to fulfill something that the two of them had been hiding not necessarily from each other but the need the touch of another. Oh sure, they had to be breaking some rules by their actions after all he was still her commanding officer. However at that moment they were just a man and woman in need of each other. The purpose of a shower was apparently lost in their minds as they were lost in each other's bodies.

After the shower the two were getting dressed. Yzak just pulled on a pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt, Shiho found a pair of her jeans she brought with her and pulled on a tank top. Yzak tilted his head as he gazed at her, she went to look at the mirror as she tried to cover the hickeys on her neck but it was no use as she went to get another shirt to wear instead. She pulled on a sleeveless turtle neck and Yzak watched in amusement.

"Is that really necessary, I mean the whole estate by now knows about this morning thanks to my mother," Yzak told her as he walked over to the door and walked out followed by her.

"Bastard, it's your fault," Shiho told him as she followed him down to were Ezalia was accompanied by guests. Yzak walked down smoothly and Shiho followed after him, "Who are they?"

Yzak looked over at her, "Members of the council. I know they look different in regular clothing, don't they?" Shiho stuck out her tongue and Yzak shrugged, "Hello Chairman Canaver, what brings you here?"

"You actually," the blonde woman said as she stood up to shake hands with the young man. She then looked up to see Shiho, "I'm Eileen Canaver and you are miss?"

"Shiho Hahnenfuss," Shiho held out her and as Eileen smiled as she shook the girl's hand.

"Well, Yzak, I wanted to tell you that you are in the running for chairman of PLANT," Eileen said as she motioned for the two to follow her to the rest of the council were sitting down. Yzak walked down coolly and sat down with the only open space next to him. Shiho sat down with a grumble of having to be next to him. "There have been many candidates chosen but you seem to be the favorite."

"I'm sorry but I must decline, I am not a politician." Yzak said simply and the council all shook their heads.

"You really don't have a say in the matter this time," Eileen told him with a smile. "Your name is already on the ballot. Voting won't be for another month or so, but I thought I come and warn you about it."

Yzak growled, "Who gave you the authority to put me in the running? I'm a military commander and that's all I need. I don't need to be pushed into a politician life."

"It's already been done," Eileen said with a small nod to his mother. "Your mother held a very high chair, it would only seem natural to have her son take her place. You did well during your short time sitting as a council member."

Yzak groaned, "Don't remind me."

"So, it's just to let you know that you are in the running, whether you win or not will be decided when the ballot is public," Eileen told him. "Again, nothing is final until the people of PLANT vote."

"I understand," Yzak said with a nod. "Well, I promised Commander Hahnenfuss some time sightseeing." Yzak stood up pulling Shiho up with him and she looked at him curious eyes. "So if you excuse us." Yzak dragged Shiho out with him and the council members all held smiles as they left.

"So have we put the past behind us," Ezalia asked. "I'm getting kind of bored being stuck in this house all the time."

Eileen nodded, "Your sentence is up. However, you do need to tell me more about Commander Hahnenfuss; I could have sworn I've heard that name before."

"She is the daughter of once council member, General Hahnenfuss…" another member interjected, "Her father died during Junis Seven along with her mother. She didn't join ZAFT right away due to her uncle's wishes…but she eventually did. She was also in Yzak's team during the first war, no?"

Ezalia nodded, "Yzak said something like that. She is a fire ball, but Yzak needs someone to challenge him. He is after all not that bad, only when it comes to the battle field."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yzak sat at a nearby café with Shiho opposite of him; both had coffee in their hands and some coffee cake. Yzak's cell phone went off and he answered it, "Jule here…" Shiho looked up at his face to figure out it was Dearka on the phone, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEED MORE TIME?" Shiho laughed. **Yup, it was so Dearka. **"You need to get your ASS back up here ELSMAN! I have enough work to do on my own. Don't tell me, you and your girlfriend are going on a HONEYMOON together when you aren't even MARRIED!"

Shiho shook her head as she stood up and Yzak looked up at her, "I'm going to the ladies room." Yzak nodded as he continued to yell at Dearka. Shiho returned only moments later to see Yzak with his arms crossed and with his cell phone on the table. Shiho looked at him and her curiosity got the better of her, "What happened?"

"Elsman wants more time off, apparently Zala, that bastard…is getting married the day after he comes up to the PLANTs," Yzak responded. "Apparently I had received an invitation yesterday…but it's probably sitting in my office right now."

Shiho nodded, "Are you going to go?"

"I gave the bastard a few more days off, so I might as well go see the other bastard get married," Yzak rolled his eyes. "Stupid Zala is going to be head representative of Orb along side his princess."

"How charming," Shiho smiled warmly. "The Prince of ZAFT is marring the Princess of Orb. I heard stories from Dearka, but I would never imagined they were that close."

"Since when did you use Elsman's first name," Yzak asked as he leaned on the table which in turn caused her to lean back.

"What, was I not suppose to or something," Shiho asked and Yzak looked at her curiously. "Don't you get any dirty ideas, me and Dearka are just good friends. Besides, he always talks about that girl from Orb all the time."

"Well she is apparently famous," Yzak said as he leaned back in his chair. "She's a freelance photographer and works for a few big names on Earth and here in PLANT."

"And," Shiho looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Just saying, what do you have to compare to that," Yzak said as he drank out of his cup of coffee. "I mean, I do recall you checking Elsman out on several occasions."

"Shut up," Shiho glared at him darkly. "If you weren't my commanding officer I would strangle you right now."

"I like to see you try," Yzak dared and Shiho just glared back at him. "Besides, if you killed me who would give you all that lovely work load? Or invite you to Orb so you can try to win back Dearka."

"Why would I want to win him over," Shiho asked as she leaned over the table and stared him in the eyes. "I already have a sex buddy." Yzak choked on his coffee and Shiho had a victory smirk on her lips as several people in the café looked over at the couple. Yzak glared back at Shiho as she leaned back and crossed her legs. Shiho took a sip out of her cup of coffee and smiled.

"If that is how you want to play Hahnenfuss, let us see who comes out the victor," Yzak said with a challenge and Shiho just smiled back.

"Bring it on Jule," Shiho said with a smile.

The two drank their coffee and Yzak paid. Shiho got up and followed closely by Yzak as the two left the small café. Yzak wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she looked at him with a stare. He lead her over to the park where there was small children playing around until they all looked up to see Yzak. "UNCLE YZAK!"

"Uncle," Shiho looked over at him and he shrugged. He began to run in a sprint as the children followed after him. Shiho was completely lost, how could her stuck up and always grouchy captain be so great with kids. She was completely and utterly lost as he was chasing them around and come of them climbing on his legs. Shiho had to laugh; **maybe to some people he isn't so bad. But he still a jerk in my book, because he won't be like this when we go back tomorrow.**

Yzak then came up behind her and introduced her, "This is the big bad monster I work with."

"She's not a monster she is pretty!"

Shiho smiled, "See…he's so mean to me." Shiho pretended to cry and causing the children to scold him, "Why don't we attack him?" Shiho turned to see Yzak looking or at least playing the frightened part as the children chased after him and she did the same. She jumped on his back as he fell down as the children all cheered. Shiho got up and Yzak just sat on the grass as they all went to the swings to play. They left one open and Shiho sat down on one and Yzak began to push her. "So how did you know these children?"

"They were orphaned after the first war and the second one," Yzak told her as he continued to gently push her. "When I come home, I play with them. I know, at one point I might have been responsible for them losing their parents."

"How so," Shiho asked.

"Some of them were under my command," Yzak responded.

Shiho looked over her shoulder, "It wasn't all of your fault Captain. Things like that happen, we can't control it all even if we want to." Yzak smirked and continued to push her as the care taker of the orphanage came calling for them. They all waved to the couple and Shiho stood up from the swing, "If they only knew how much of a terror you are at work."

"Not funny," Yzak and then pointed a finger at her. "Don't tell anyone at the command."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to ruin our 'oh so tough' Captain Jule's reputation," Shiho teased and Yzak just pushed it off.

"Watch it, or I might cut your pay check," Yzak told her as she stuck out her tongue. She followed after him as they returned to the estate. By the time they returned the council members had gone and they walked in to see his mother reading a book.

"Where did you two go," Ezalia asked.

"Just to the café and spent some time with the children," Yzak said as he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink from the fridge. Shiho just smirked and walked up the stairs with Yzak drinking out a bottle of water. He walked up the stairs and his mother just arched her eyebrow, there had to be something going on between them. But then again, it could be nothing to worry about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yzak sat in his office as he had to go over some more files that he had missed during his trip to his mother's. He growled, it never ended the paper work just kept on piling on each other and causing him to growl in frustration. He saw the invitation to the Zala and Athha wedding, it was going to be a big deal. He already made plans to take some time off and signed off on some paper work for Shiho to have some time off. He gripped as he relaxed into his chair for at least a moment when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Yzak instructed as Shiho entered and saluted. "Sit down…"

Shiho sat down but she had a scowl on her face. Yzak showed her the invitation and she nodded, "What about it?"

"Do you have a dress for the wedding," Yzak asked and Shiho was grumbling. "You can't wear the dress uniform since there is none for women right now. So you are going to need to buy a dress."

"Damn," Shiho crossed her arms over her chest. "Anything in particular that I need to buy?"

"It's a formal wedding since it is the marriage of a world leader," Yzak told her.

"That's so not fair, how can men have military dress and we don't," Shiho pouted and put her feet on his desk. Yzak leaned over the table and pushed them off. "How formal do I need to get?"

"Like a lady," Yzak told her and she tired to throw a punch at him. Yzak dodged it and went around his desk as she tired to follow him around. Yzak smirked but when he heard another knock at the door the couple quickly returned to their original position. Yzak behind his desk and Shiho in front putting her hands in her lap, "Come in."

"Captain Jule," Ruby entered the room, his secretary that always sat in front of his office. She was a cute girl and always had a huge crush on Yzak even with his cold demeanor he showed around the command. "This just arrived for you." She handed him a box and she looked over at Shiho and saluted, "Good morning Commander Hahnenfuss."

"Hey Ruby, you don't need to salute me," Shiho said with a bright smile. "Are we still on tonight for the movie?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded and Yzak arched his eyebrow.

"Don't think so Hahnenfuss," Yzak said and Shiho glared at him. "You need to buy a dress for this weekend, remember?"

"I can do that later Captain," Shiho retorted and Ruby looked confused. "I had made plans to go see this romantic comedy with Ruby for the past three weeks since we knew of the release, SIR."

"Fine," Yzak said with a grin. "However, Commander you need to buy that formal evening gown for the wedding in Orb. I don't want my date to look like she belongs to the rags of the world."

"You son of a bitch!" Shiho muttered and Ruby had always known her dislike towards Yzak, who didn't that worked there? Shiho was always cursing about how Yzak needed to get a life and how he just needed to find a woman and if he was a gay and man. Now they were going to the wedding this weekend, with each other? Oh lord, have mercy on those that are attending. Dearka Elsman had been off for the past week and will probably be off for a while as she helped process some of the paper work for his time off. "FINE! I'll buy the damn dress tomorrow, but don't think you have any say in what I can wear!"

"I think I do, after all with your pay you can't afford the dress that needs to be worn at the wedding," Yzak said gracefully and Ruby took her leave before it go ugly but you could hear their arguments outside of the door anyway. The other people in the building were already gathered around the door listening in.

"EXCUSE ME!" Shiho stood up slamming her hands on his desk. "You are not going to have a say in what kind of dress I buy, and YES I DO have money to buy the dress. I DON'T NEED you to pick it out for me! YOU MIGHT BE MY COMMANDING OFFICER BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WOMEN!" Shiho stormed out of the office with a laughing Yzak behind. Shiho didn't even notice the people in the hallway all fearing her wrath stayed clear from her.

Shiho entered her office to only throw a few objects at the wall, he got under her skin so much that it made her blood boil. HOW DARE HE imply that she didn't have enough money to buy a formal gown? Just because he happens to be a rich pretty boy does not mean she could NOT afford a dress. She slumped down into her chair and began working on reports that Yzak Jule had so kindly dropped off earlier when she first came in for duty. She didn't know why she put up with him, heck why were they even in some kind of arrangement for sex? Granted, the weekend was fabulous because of that but only that. She had to admit if Yzak Jule wanted to prove he only had interest in women, he sure as hell proved his worth.

"DAMN HIM!" Shiho shouted as she slammed on her desk again. She was having trouble standing him, even if they were having this arrangement for release some of their sexual cravings but it didn't help that she didn't like him beyond that. He was a royal pain in the ass and she was going to make sure she did the same in return. She quickly went to work on her computer as she tried to catch up on Dearka's work that he left behind while he was on vacation with his honey!

"I'll kill Elsman when he gets back, if he hadn't left I wouldn't be in this situation," Shiho cursed as she typed away on her computer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shiho was laying her bed with her head resting on Yzak's chest. He had called when she had just got of movie with Ruby and was waiting at her apartment. She growled as she dropped Ruby off at her complex and drove back to hers in a hurry. They had gotten into an argument and ended up once again in the bedroom. He was asleep and she could hear the steady beating of his heart. She brought her body up to look over at him sleeping, she remembered the first time she saw him. She respected him as her team leader on the battlefield but it was different when she had to work under his command. He also had that stupid scar after many arguments about it, he got it removed. She smiled; Dearka had bet her a large sum of money if she could convince him to do it.

Victory was hers, after fighting with Yzak for what seemed like hours he left the office in a hurry. Then the following day it was gone, Dearka was in utter shock as he had been trying for months for him to get rid of it and Shiho had won. **I guess that is when it all started, us fighting like that. **Shiho smiled as she traced where the scar once was, **To think a woman got the best of him. He still a tyrant at work, but then again I do give him some reasons to be like that. **

Yzak stirred, "Hmmm…what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Shiho said as she went back to resting her head on his chest. Yzak began playing with her hair between his fingers.

"But you were Hahnenfuss," Yzak said as he kept his eyes closed, he knew perfectly well she was tracing where his scar once was. "Something you like?"

"Oh shut up and go back to sleep," Shiho grunted. "You were so such more likeable asleep."

Yzak chuckled, "Is that so?"

"Go back to sleep," Shiho said as she slowly was slipping into a dream state but her alarm clock went off. She cursed as hit the button as she wrapped a sheet around her body to go take a shower. Yzak looked at her curiously and figured she didn't get any sleep last night but he was quick to follow her into the shower. Shiho looked at him as she already had soap all over her body; he grabbed the sponge from her and began lathering her skin while kissing her neck.

"We have work in twenty minutes," Shiho moaned as he washed over her buttocks and let the sponge fall to the floor. His hands touching her skin and making her on fire as the water slowly washed away the soap and his hands rubbing against her body. Shiho moaned as she felt his fingers enter her and arched up with the feeling.

"We can make it," Yzak whispered into her ear. "Besides I'm not done with you yet."

"DA…damn you!" Shiho moaned as he pumped in and out of her with his fingers causing her to cry out to him. Yzak gently pushed her against the wall as he heard her whimper due to him pulling his fingers out of her and he swiftly entered her filling her with him. She clawed at his shoulders as her mouth was open to let out a sound but nothing came out. Yzak smirked as he began moving in rhythm into her body causing her to cry out even more in passion. She attacked his lips with her own as they picked up the pace and both reaching their climax. "Bastard…"

She continued to onslaught him with feverish kisses and Yzak welcomed them as he turned off the shower. She was hot and ready for more but he would leave her that way, at least to get her hot for later. He pulled away looking at the clock, "Since you go in earlier than me, you have ten minutes."

"WHAT?" Shiho looked at the clock with wide eyes and cursed as she grabbed her uniform and under garments to prepare to dress after she dried her body. Yzak wrapped a towel around his waist and watched in utter amusement at her antics of getting ready. Her hair was wet but she couldn't do anything about it as she twisted it up into a bun. She then rushed as she put her undergarments on and slipping some of the under clothes over them. She went out to grab her dog tags and rushed back in to put the rest of her uniform on. Yzak chuckled as she was pretty much ready to go and ran out of her apartment in a blur.

Yzak grabbed his clothes from last night and put them back on. He casually walked out of her apartment and locking it for her. He then went down the elevator where he saw Shiho scattered brain trying to catch a taxi, but he would leave her be today. He casually walked over to his car and she cursed as she boarded the bus. He drove back over to his small house that he had so that he could dress up for work.

Shiho had ran in with everyone looking at her strangely, they could tell her hair was still wet from a shower but also she seemed quite flustered. She knew she was late as Ruby called out to her but she was grumpier than usual. Ruby wondered what it could be eating her at this time of day. It was too early for her to be fighting with Yzak but the rest of the office watched as she slammed her door shut behind her. Yzak arrived at his scheduled time with a… SMILE? He had a huge smile plastered on his face as he entered the building, Shiho could be heard cursing all the way down the hall to his office. He had won in their little battle, if he was nice maybe he would help relieve some of the tension in her body.

He casually waltz by Ruby, "Is there anything new that I need to know about?"

"No sir, you didn't get any over night mail," Ruby informed him. "Sir, if I might ask what is the matter with Commander Hahnenfuss?"

"Oh that, she's just mad I made her work later than usual over some documents," Yzak said casually. "I believe you two were leaving the movies when I called to ask her for her assistance."

Ruby blinked, "Yes sir we were. Is that why she is upset?"

Yzak chuckled, "Well if Elsman were here I could get him to do the paper work but this needed Commander Hahnenfuss expertise on the matter." Yzak entered his office with not only a confused Ruby but the whole entire building. What the hell was going on and where was the real Captain Yzak Jule. What had caused Shiho to be so flustered and why would paper work make her so angry besides the fact it was from their captain.

Shiho was typing like a mad woman to get some work done. She was glad that her office was a bit isolated from everyone else, she was so damn flustered that she wanted release from her body. She felt awfully hot and undid some of the buttons of her collar of her uniform. She was angry for the most part, she wanted more and HE KNEW! He left her like that on purpose, get her going to only stop to make her day so damn frustrating. It had been at least three hours since she came in and still felt HOT.

"It's his entire damn FAULT!" Shiho growled as she was unable to concentrate on anything. She stood up and ripped her uniform coat off along with her belt. She had her typical blue shirt they were required to wear underneath. **Damn him, damn him! **She heard a knock at her door and wondered who it could be. She didn't want whoever it was to see her like this, she was breaking a few uniform codes by taking her coat off. She growled, "WHO IS IT?"

Yzak entered and locked the door behind him, he had the security access to enter anyone's office if so need be. Shiho glared at him and went behind her desk and Yzak smirked. "Is there something with your air conditioning Commander?"

"No," Shiho replied as she grabbed her uniform coat but he stopped her. He took it away and looked over it carefully as if he was inspecting it. "There is nothing wrong with my uniform sir."

"My, my," Yzak said as he tossed it aside. "I guess it is a little hot in here isn't it," Yzak trapped her in her seat after he pushed her up against the wall. "And getting hotter by the second."

"I hate you," Shiho muttered as she tried to get up but Yzak had her cornered.

Yzak kissed her cheek tenderly and felt her quiver, "Are you still wanting more, Hahnenfuss?"

"Bastard," Shiho growled but stopped as he caressed her breast, she didn't even release he went under her shirt. Shiho groaned not wanting to cave in, she wanted to hold her ground and not be controlled by him…he was getting the upper hand and she was not happy with it.

"Don't fight it," Yzak whispered against her skin. "Because right now, I need you…" Yzak kissed her lips hungrily as he pulled her shirt over her head and she took off his belt and pushed his coat over his shoulders. Yzak pulled his own shirt off as he pulled off his boots and she was doing the same thing. He wrapped his arms around her as he ripped off her bra, in a matter of speaking, they assaulted each other with feverish kisses filled with the need to satisfy their hunger of lust. They had gotten rid of their pants and their underwear. He entered her swiftly and kissing her in order to make sure no one heard her scream. She clawed away at his back as he drove her over the edge.

As they both reached their climax they quietly got dressed that was until Shiho had her way with him. She had put on his uniform coat…only, Yzak stared at her trying to get it back but she pushed him up against the wall. He had only gotten his pants back on, she kissed him slowly while rubbing his special member.

"Damn, woman…what the hell do you think…" She was turning him on again and he knew it. She backed away slowly returning his coat as she went to getting her uniform back on. He knew they couldn't repeat what they had just done again in the office; it was too risky if they got caught. He grumbled and was glad that his uniform covered his lower region. "I hate you."

"Pay back is a bitch," Shiho responded as she casually sat down in her chair. "Now you go figure out what to do with that!" Shiho pointed to his crotch and only received a growl from him. She smiled with a devil's smile at him and he grumbled as he walked out of her office. "BINGO!"

Yzak had a scowl on his face as he entered his office, he didn't seem to notice all of the on lookers watching him. He rushed into his office and locked the door behind him leaving everyone to wonder how did their old commander just return back to normal and where did the new one had run off to. Ruby saw several people looking at her with questions shining in their eyes, "Don't look at me! I have no clue what is going on…for all we know, Commander Hahnenfuss did something."

"Which is the usual case…"

"Yeah, but Hahnenfuss was still way too flustered to just be upset…did you see the way she was pulling at her collar?"

"Yeah, I think maybe there is some sexual tension between those two…"

Ruby shook her head, "I don't think so. Besides, the way those two fight, I think they just like getting on each other's nerves. I think some of this will calm down after Major Elsman returns."

"We'll just have to wait and see I guess."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well here is this chapter. Glad many of you are enjoying this story very much!


	4. Chapter Three

(blank): Thanks! Hehehe, I like humor it's fun to write it!

**Matt**: Thanks!

**- -** : Hehehe, I don't have a hell of a private life, but I've read many different stories to get my insight over how to make HOT scenes. Hehehe, I got a boring private life…kekeke, just have a wild side that doesn't get time to get out.

**Chineigurl**: why thank you. I'm glad that you enjoyed the story…I hope to hear more from you.

**Mariad**: why thank you! Hehehe, Yes another wedding! Why not, they are suppose to get married, AsuCaga all the way. Kekeke, thanks for the review it's always a pleasure.

**The Angels' Princess**: wow, you always seem to find something in each chapter that you like. Hehehe, yeah I figured why not write a M story, I have a ton of them but due to the rules I have to tone them down a bit.

**The Angels' Princess** (ch. 2): thanks so much! I'm glad you are liking the story!

**Cathrun**: Okie dokie, was this soon enough for you?

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three**

Yzak looked to his side, he was still angry with Shiho for earlier in the day. He had to relieve himself since he wasn't going to go crying to her for anything. They had dressed in their civilian attire as they were on their way to buy Shiho a dress for the wedding. She had her hair still up in a twist but she wore a turtle neck still to cover some of his handy work. He smirked at least he had something on her that she couldn't quite easily get rid of. He was driving them in his convertible and had the top on due to the rain. Shiho was staring out the window and Yzak put his arm over to her hair side to play with a loose strand of hair.

He didn't know why but there was something about her hair that was interesting. It was soft beyond belief for a military woman, but she was beautiful at least physically she was. He had yet to see who she was completely was on the inside, but then again. This was an arrangement for sex and sex alone. So he didn't need to bother getting to know her beyond that Shiho turned her head when she felt him playing with a strand of her hair.

He was intent to keep his attention on the road which was fine with her but he was playing with her hair, but she ignored it as she went back to looking out the window. "How much longer?"

"Just a bit more," Yzak responded to her question. "Why, want freedom already Hahnenfuss?"

"Just shut up," Shiho groaned. "I don't even know why I agreed to go down with you in the first place, you could have taken someone else that has an interest in you at least."

"Oh really, then who would I spar with this weekend," Yzak asked as he pulled a little bit on her hair and she let out an "OW!" causing Yzak to smirk. "Besides you can yell at Elsman all this weekend for leaving you up here alone with me."

"That's the only thing I look forward into doing," Shiho said as she pulled his hand away from her hair. "Keep your hands to yourself…"

"That's not what you were telling me earlier today," Yzak teased and she punched him in the shoulder. Yzak looked at her with a grin, "What can't admit it?"

"Bastard," Shiho grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Yzak parked the car and Shiho was stunned at the store he had brought her too, it was the most expensive store in all of PLANTs for evening gowns. He was right about one thing; she couldn't afford a dress from there. Yzak came around to her side with an umbrella and she got out of the car. Yzak closed the door behind her as they walked huddled under the umbrella. They entered the store and Yzak folded the umbrella as one of the ladies too it from him.

"Welcome, I am Silvia," Silvia introduced herself and motioned for Shiho to follow her. "Come this way, Captain Jule was right about one thing you have a lovely figure. I already have some dresses picked out for you. So Captain if you gladly wait here, she'll come out with each dress."

Yzak nodded as she sat down in front of the small stage, he saw Shiho give him a dirty look as she disappeared into the back. Yzak pulled out some documents that he brought in with him and began looking them over. Shiho came out with the first dress, it was an ivory like color but it was very short in the front but had a train in the back, he shook his head and Shiho silently thank him…she apparently didn't like it. He smirked as he went back to reading more documents as Shiho got pushed out wearing a black dress, it clung to her body and by the expression on her face said she did not like it. He gathered it was due to the slits on the sides of the dress showing off way too much leg, at least in his opinion.

"Not unless you want half of the guests chasing after you," Yzak told her and Shiho put her hands on her hips. "Don't get any ideas, try on the other dresses."

"What are you, my deranged, twisted, sick, messed up, mentally ill HUSBAND?" Shiho growled as she walked into the dressing room again. Silvia came out while shaking her head and Yzak just shrugged as she went to pick out more dresses for Shiho to try on. "I am going to kill him after this is over." Yzak arched an eyebrow as Shiho came out again with a silk gown in the shade of green, but the look in her eyes said otherwise about it. It was an awful shade of green but a nice fit. "NO, I'm going to try on the other one."

"That girl is rather picky," Silvia said as she walked in with a red gown in her hands. Yzak looked at from the corner of his eye and went back to reading his documents. "So how long have you two been together Captain?"

Yzak looked at her with a startled expression, "We aren't together, Silvia."

"No, what a shame," Silvia said with a smile. "She is a beautiful girl after all; it would be nice to see you get a girl finally. You aren't going to stay young forever."

"I remind you," Yzak said with an arched eyebrow. "Dearka is on the verge of turning twenty not me. I don't plan on getting married anytime soon."

"Well, who said you had to get married…just start looking for someone to settle down with," Silvia said and she gasped as Shiho came out with the red dress she had given her. Yzak turned his attention to the small stage and nearly dropped all of is documents. There stood Shiho dressed in a red silk gown, it had two thin straps but left everything above her breasts bare. The bust of the dress clung to her breasts and then slowly flared out from between the bust line. It had a small train in the back but when she turned around with her hair down she looked like a goddess and Yzak was speechless. Silvia seeing this smiled, "I think we found a dress for the lady to wear. It's a beautiful color on you, why don't you change and I'll pack it up for you."

Shiho nodded as she almost tripped off the stage but Yzak grabbed her before she could. She let a small smile show as he help her step down from the stage. Shiho disappeared once again and Yzak had to gather up his fallen documents. He picked them up and placed them into the folder he had carried in. He went to counter and paid for the dress as the woman was smiling brightly at him. Yzak shook his head as Shiho came out wearing her original clothes, "You ready."

"Yes," Shiho replied simply. Silvia then handed him the dress in its garment bag. He carried it out as he opened up his umbrella for Shiho and him.

"You two let me know how the dress does at your friend's wedding!" Silvia shouted as the couple faded into the rain. Once the couple had departed she looked over at the girl, "Call Ezalia up, I have to tell the news."

"What news," the girl looked at her.

Silvia smiled, "That her son seems to have a great attraction to his fiancée that he has no clue that he is still engaged to."

"No way!"

"Oh yes, besides I think they would make a wonderful couple," Silvia said as the girl called up Ezalia on the phone. Silvia was smiling like a Cheshire cat as she heard her friend answer the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Look who has arrived this wonderful Friday morning!" Dearka greeted as Yzak came off the shuttle as he had just arrived in Orb. Yzak just made his usual grouchy expression as Shiho came out with him causing Dearka to look at the woman in shock. She was dressed in a simple plain black skirt, with knee high black boots, and a white turtle neck sleeveless shirt. Yzak was wearing something similar as he wore black slacks, black dress shoes and a white dress shirt. Yzak turned and held his hand out for Shiho who took it as he helped her down the last step. "You brought a damn sexy girl with you? I must be seeing things!"

"It's Hahnenfuss," Yzak told him as he let go of her hand once she stepped down on the ground. Yzak had all of their things as the luggage car came around to drop off their stuff. Shiho was going to grab it but Yzak got both suit cases and the garment bag that held both her dress and his dress uniform.

"Shi…Shiho Hahnenfuss, Commander Shiho Hahnenfuss," Dearka was circling around the petite soldier who groaned. She began walking away with Yzak following after her. "What is going on here, I mean you two were at each other's throat when I left for vacation?"

"I needed a date," Yzak replied simply as he was greeted by Athrun Zala waiting for him. Kira Yamato was with him as well waiting by a large van.

"More like ordered me to come down," Shiho complained and Yzak glared at her back. She saw Athrun and saluted him as Athrun gave her a bewildered look. "Oh sorry, habit. I am Commander Shiho Hahnenfuss, I'm guessing you are the famous Athrun Zala?"

Athrun chuckled as he shook the woman's hand, "Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have to say though, if you work with Yzak you must have great patience."

"Not really, I just know how to push his buttons," Shiho said as she boarded the van. Yzak rolled his eyes as he placed their things in the back and then went around to take his seat next to Shiho. Dearka jumped into the van with a huge grin on his face, "Don't say anything Elsman I'm only here to kill you before I leave for leaving me with Jule."

"Awwww…what fun are you two," Dearka pouted and Athrun laughed as he got into the driver's seat. Kira got in the passenger seat as Yzak was about to hit Dearka, "Hey! You are a civilian down here…or at least until we put her dress uniforms on!"

"Shut up," Yzak ordered as he leaned back in the seat.

"Are they going to need two rooms or one," Kira asked Athrun and Athrun looked back at Shiho and Yzak.

"Two probably," Athrun said by looking at the way they were sitting. "Besides, I think Yzak just needed a date and brought one of his people down with him."

"You have to admit she is attractive," Kira added but then got a glare from Yzak. "I see that hasn't changed either."

Dearka then noticed and smirked, "Are you protecting our dear little Shiho from those you would even gaze upon her?"

"Shut it Dearka," Yzak barked and Shiho laughed. "What are you laughing?"

"Nothing," Shiho grinned mischievously.

"Liar," Yzak said turning his attention towards her.

"Fine," Shiho said as she sat up straight. "It's actually funny watching you get mad at Major Elsman and picking a fight with him instead of me, it makes me feel better."

"I'm so glad," Yzak said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Besides he is acting way too happy to have not gotten laid."

"HEY!" Dearka shouted, "Leave Mir out of this, besides at least I am getting laid unlike a certain commanding officer that has no time for women because he drowning himself in work."

"I made time to come down to the idiot's wedding didn't I," Yzak countered with a smirk. "Besides, who said I'm not getting any?"

"What," Dearka nearly fell out of his chair as Kira and Athrun listened in carefully to see what they were arguing about. But of course Athrun needed to pay attention to the road so he tried not to pay too much attention. "Who are you getting it from?" Dearka looked straight at Yzak who was just smirking at him, "Who? DAMN I WANT TO KNOW! I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"None of your damn business," Yzak said with a smirk. "Besides," he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. "I can just mess with Hahnenfuss all day and see how far she can go before she freaks out." She pushed on his face as she went back to her side of the van.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me," Shiho growled back and Yzak just grinned.

"How about you and me in a sparring match," Yzak challenged and he saw the look in her eyes. She could never resist a challenge, "I take it that you accept."

"Bastard," Shiho muttered as she tried to punch him and he blocked it with ease. "Fine, I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

"Ha, as if," Yzak responded.

"I get to be the judge!" Dearka said with a glee in his eyes and both threw a punch at him which he carefully and skillfully dodged. Athrun and Kira were laughing at the scene behind them.

"I guess a sparring match will be interesting to watch," Athrun said with a smirk on his lips.

"Who invited you ZALA," Yzak barked.

"Considering I spar with Cagalli everyday," Athrun said with a sly smile. "In more ways than one, but today we are going to the gym. You and Miss Hahnenfuss are welcomed to join us."

"It's Shiho, you don't need to address me so formally," Shiho told him with a bright smile that Yzak did not like one bit.

"Well Shiho, I think you and Cagalli will get along just great," Athrun told her with a smile of his own.

"Those two together, God help us all," Dearka said with a sigh. "Lacus is the only who is the saint out of all of them if you ask me."

"Mir isn't that bad," Kira said looking over at his blonde friend. "She just has you wrapped around her little finger, especially when it comes to the bedroom."

"How…" Dearka looked confused as Athrun chuckled.

"Cagalli went by Mir's apartment to drop off something and well, lets say you two make enough noise to wake up the dead," Athrun told him and Dearka blushed.

"I need to have a talk with your fiancée," Dearka muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ouch, that has got to hurt," Dearka said as he watched Shiho flip Yzak once again to the floor. Cagalli was off sparring with Athrun, but he would always have the upper hand but Cagalli had her way of seducing her fiancé into doing what she wanted him to do. Kira and Lacus stood on the side lines as Miriallia Haww was wrapped in his arms. She had her warms wrapped around his waist and he had his draped over her shoulders.

"Well, Miss Hahnenfuss seems like she has a lot of spunk," Miriallia said with a smile. "Are you sure there isn't something going on between them?"

Dearka shrugged, "Mir, if only I could figure my best friend out…then I'll let you know. Until then, it seems that he doesn't mind getting beat up again and again."

Miriallia laughed, "Neither do you, at least when it comes to foreplay."

Dearka smiled as he kissed her lips, "Only for you beautiful."

"HEY GET A ROOM!" Yzak shouted as he pinned Shiho to the floor and she was struggling against his hold. Shiho flipped him over and pinned him down and Dearka ravished Miriallia in front of them. "I SAID GET A ROOM!"

"Shut up," Dearka said as he walked out of the gym with Miriallia. Kira and Lacus eventually had gotten up and left, Cagalli and Athrun saw the two continue to go at their sparring. They were staying at the Athha Mansion but they were currently too involved in fighting one another.

"Do you think we should stop them," Cagalli asked and Athrun shrugged.

"Hey, if you two want to get some rest and a shower, it's better if you two stop and come with us," Athrun shouted and Yzak got off of Shiho and she was giving him a death glare. The two fighting couples got into Athrun's convertible as they drove back to the mansion.

"Where did the others go," Cagalli asked.

"Kira and Lacus probably went back to the orphanage, Dearka went with Miriallia to her apartment," Athrun said with a smile as he intertwined his fingers with her left hand gazing at the engagement ring. Shiho looked over to admire the ring that Athrun had given her; it was absolutely beautiful and wondered if she would ever find a love like theirs. "Besides, they'll be there tomorrow when you become Mrs. Athrun Zala."

Cagalli blushed, "Yes, and when you get officially put as Head Representative of Orb along side me. At least that will help take some of the burden off of my shoulders."

"So you are using me," Athrun said with a smirk on his lips. Yzak watched his former comrade in arms looking lovingly at Cagalli. The two were happy and that's all that matter, and yet he felt like he was missing out. Dearka had found somebody and he was settling for the things the way he had it with Shiho? Well it had only been a week of their arrangement and yet he longed for more but he just pushed it aside.

Cagalli giggled, "I've always been using you, you just haven't realized in what way I plan on using you in the future."

"That hurts beautiful," Athrun said with a smile never leaving his face. "So I guess tomorrow is going to be a long day for us, huh?"

"At least we don't have to take any more pictures for the press, I don't know how Lacus did it up in the PLANTs," Cagalli said with a sigh. "At least after tomorrow it will be official and no more running."

"No more running," Athrun said with a confident smile. "That means you are not taking off that ring."

Cagalli stuck out her tongue, "Shiho, how did you meet Yzak?"

Shiho was brought out of her thoughts as she looked over at her in surprise, "He and I met during the first war. I was assigned to his mobile suit command and then I have been under his command again on the Voltaire and at the HQ."

"So you two work closely together," Athrun asked while keeping his attention to the road and his hand with Cagalli's.

"Yes, more or less," Shiho said with a shrug. "It feels more like war time between us, but hey at least I'm never bored."

"Excuse me," Yzak asked with an arched eyebrow. "I did not realize I was your source of entertainment." Shiho stuck out her tongue and Yzak just grumbled, "Damn woman!"

"Bastard," Shiho retorted and Cagalli along with Athrun let out a laugh.

"SHUT UP ZALA!"

"Why should I," Athrun asked with a smirk on his lips. "Yzak you need to calm down. You haven't changed a bit."

"What is that suppose to mean," Yzak barked at him and Cagalli turned over to him. "What are you looking at?"

"A dumb ass," Cagalli then turned back around and Yzak just scowled. "But then again, aren't all of you coordinator males?"

"You are getting married to one," Athrun told her and Cagalli pouted cutely.

"Yes, but it took you forever before you said I love you to me," Cagalli continued to pout. "You were being stupid in thinking that I wouldn't marry you."

"Well…"

"No excuses," Cagalli said with a playful punch with her other hand. "I love you…"

Shiho began to feel uncomfortable at seeing their sudden affection and Yzak also felt the discomfort. Both were relieved as they reached the mansion. Athrun and Cagalli retired to their shared room. Shiho went to hers but Yzak watched her carefully, there was something in her eyes that bothered him. He cursed himself for caring as he went into her room and caused Shiho to be surprised.

"What is wrong," Yzak asked and Shiho shook her head. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Shiho…" Shiho looked up for the first time he used her name, "What's wrong…I can see it in your eyes. It was after Cagalli and Athrun's conversation." Shiho went to her bag and pulled out an extra pair of dog tags. She held out her hand and Yzak looked it over and read the name on it, "Who was he?"

Shiho looked at him blankly, "He was my boyfriend during the first war." Yzak looked at her as her eyes met his, "He told me that when it was all over he would marry me and that he loved me."

"Did you sleep with him," Yzak asked and Shiho shook her head. For some reason that brought a sense of relief to him, and he could not understand why. "Brought up memories?"

"You could say that," Shiho said as she sat down on the bed and Yzak followed her over as he placed the dog tags on the side table. "You were the first…"

"What," Yzak asked confused.

"I didn't sleep with anyone before you," Shiho said quietly but Yzak heard every word. Yzak wrapped an uncomfortable arm around her shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess it didn't hurt like most people said because I rode horses." Yzak didn't say a word as she continued to talk, "I felt like he was the one, and when he came back alive I was going to but he was taken away like my parents were. I guess I'm meant to be alone…"

Yzak gulped, "No you're not."

"How can you say that, everyone knows you have no heart when it comes to things like this," Shiho said as tears ran down her face and she tried to get away from him. Yzak stood up as she tried to run away and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not as heartless as people may want to think," Yzak whispered and turned her around to face him. "We might have an arrangement but doesn't mean you can't talk to me about certain issues running in your head or in…your heart."

Shiho then pressed her face into his chest and Yzak wrapped his arms around her shoulders. For the first time they did not have intercourse as they fell asleep on the bed in each other's arms. They were both still dressed in their clothes from the gym but there was a soft knock at the door and Mana, Cagalli's nurse maid saw the sleeping couple. She gently shook them both as they woke up and sat up in the bed.

"Forgive me for waking you both, but the wedding starts in a few hours. I wanted to make sure you had a shower and some breakfast before you go," Mana said politely.

Yzak nodded, "We'll be down after a shower. Thank you, ma'am." Mana nodded as she walked out of the room and Shiho stood up and walked over to the shower but Yzak followed after her. He held her arm and she looked up at him embarrassed in letting him know some part of her. "I'm not going to do anything." Yzak guided her to the shower as he stripped down and Shiho followed the same suit. They went into the shower as they got clean and wrapped towels around their bodies. "I'll be over in my room changing, then I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

Shiho nodded as she went to go get changed and Yzak walked across the manor until he reached his room not being missed by Athrun. Athrun saw him come out of Shiho's room and scratched his head. He thought nothing more of it as he went to get his tuxedo before heading over to the grand temple they were going to be married at, today he would finally get his princess.

Shiho came down to the table and Yzak wasn't there yet however Mana had breakfast just set for two on such a large table. She sat down and began eating as Yzak came down already partly dressed for his dress uniform for the wedding. Yzak took his seat when he noticed the table was set for two, "Where is everyone else?"

Mana looked over at him as she poured some juice for the couple, "Master Athrun and Miss Cagalli are preparing for the wedding. Master Athrun will go to the temple and dress with Kira. Miss Lacus and Miss Cagalli will dress here before going to the temple."

"I see," Yzak said with a smile.

"When you two are ready a limo will be ready to take you and Miss Hahnenfuss to the temple," Mana said as she smiled brightly. "Is there anything that you need?"

"No thank you," Shiho said with a smile. Yzak nodded as the two ate their breakfast, "I see you are almost ready."

Yzak nodded and then pulled his dog tags out from under his shirt; Shiho looked at him confused as he placed them on the table. He slid them next to her hand and took her hand to place them over his. "To keep until you find that someone to be with you, a reminder that you aren't alone."

Shiho smiled warmly, "Thank you, Captain."

"I think we are passed formalities when we are out here," Yzak said as Shiho took the tags and smiled warmly. "Besides if Dearka heard you call me by my first name, he will have a heart attack."

Shiho nodded, "Alright, Yzak."

"Well, I'll had over to your room after breakfast, I'll grab the rest of my uniform," Yzak said simply and Shiho nodded. The two ate their breakfast and they went up to their separate rooms. Shiho quickly changed into the dress but had trouble zipping up the final portion of the dress. She felt warm hand finish it for her and turned to see Yzak behind her. She thanked him and went to get her make up and hair done. Yzak smiled as he put his uniform coat on and making sure all of his pins and ribbons were in the right places. He fastened his belt as Shiho had finished curling her hair and put a matching ruby pin in her hair. Before she could add more make up Yzak was towering over her.

"Don't," Yzak gently ordered in her ear. Shiho nodded as she put on some earrings to decorate her ears and stood up. She put her matching heels on her feet and Yzak put his gloves over his hands. He got a good look at Shiho all dolled up and smiled, "Well you clean up well."

Shiho pouted, "You are so RUDE!" She was about to march out of her room when she felt his hand on hers. He let go and stood at her side and offered his left arm to her and she smiled. She gently placed her right hand into the crock of his elbow as they walked out of the room looking like a made couple for the evening. Mana saw them and gasped at how lovely they looked together.

"The limo is outside for you," Mana said and the couple went out the mansion. "Oh how everyone is going to be impressed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yzak got out of the limo first and helped Shiho out, and then he held his arm out to her once again. She accepted it as they made their way up the stairwell to the temple where the wedding would be held at. Dearka was already there with Miriallia dressed in a lovely lavender dress. Dearka had his green dress uniform of a major and nearly fell over seeing how Yzak was bringing Shiho up and the fact Shiho "I refuse to wear anything that makes me look too much like my gender" Hahnenfuss looked like a real lady.

"Well, Captain…you look well," Dearka said with a salute. Yzak saluted back and Shiho was going to but her right hand was resting on his arm. "And Commander, what happened to your motto?"

"My motto only goes for those damn mini skirts for uniforms they offer," Shiho said. "If I recall Captain Gladys wore a men's uniform."

"Yeah well, that's a captain's uniform, that's the difference," Dearka retorted. "It's only for those below the food chain have the option of the miniskirts."

Miriallia looked confused, "Well you could always ask Lunamaria's opinion. They crew of the Minerva are here at the wedding."

"All of them," Shiho asked stunned.

Yzak turned his face to her, "Yes. Apparently Zala served with the Minerva during the second war and Cagalli had spent some time with them as well."

"So when is this ceremony," Shiho asked as Yzak began walking up the stairs and she followed more with him until they were on the same platform as Dearka.

"Well, all we are waiting for is Cagalli, she has to drive through the media though," Miriallia said with a smile. "Lacus will be with her, but I can't wait till the party."

"Why is that," Yzak asked not liking where this is going.

"DRINKS!"

"Oh Lord!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews! Thanks so much everyone!


	5. Chapter Four

**Animemistress419**: Thanks!

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Thanks!

**Cathrun**: Well, he has too…he can't be ice all the time can he? Hehehe, I love AC together too but since YS didn't have a lot, so I thought I make a small short one on the side.

**Matt**: hey, your life sounds similar to mine. Mine is classes, work for mom, study, and maybe sleep hehehe. Well yeah, it's all work and no play. I know that story all to well, at least you have time to read and drop me a review! THANKS!

**XxbuffyxX**: hehehe…well I've wanted to do a M story but didn't know how and with which couple. So yeah, I'm glad you like it. And don't worry about AsuCaga…I'm still working on my other one (Not All Pretend)…just wanted to do a small project on the side.

**The Angels' Princess**: Hehehe, well I figured I do something besides a Limo for the group. Well, I didn't think it was worth it putting that in there…really I did think about it but I chose not too. Hehehe, thanks so much!

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Yzak got out of the limo first and helped Shiho out, and then he held his arm out to her once again. She accepted it as they made their way up the stairwell to the temple where the wedding would be held at. Dearka was already there with Miriallia dressed in a lovely lavender dress. Dearka had his green dress uniform of a major and nearly fell over seeing how Yzak was bringing Shiho up and the fact Shiho "I refuse to wear anything that makes me look too much like my gender" Hahnenfuss looked like a real lady. _

"_Well, Captain…you look well," Dearka said with a salute. Yzak saluted back and Shiho was going to but her right hand was resting on his arm. "And Commander, what happened to your motto?"_

"_My motto only goes for those damn mini skirts for uniforms they offer," Shiho said. "If I recall Captain Gladys wore a men's uniform."_

"_Yeah well, that's a captain's uniform, that's the difference," Dearka retorted. "It's only for those below the food chain have the option of the miniskirts."_

_Miriallia looked confused, "Well you could always ask Lunamaria's opinion. They crew of the Minerva are here at the wedding."_

"_All of them," Shiho asked stunned._

_Yzak turned his face to her, "Yes. Apparently Zala served with the Minerva during the second war and Cagalli had spent some time with them as well."_

"_So when is this ceremony," Shiho asked as Yzak began walking up the stairs and she followed more with him until they were on the same platform as Dearka. _

"_Well, all we are waiting for is Cagalli, she has to drive through the media though," Miriallia said with a smile. "Lacus will be with her, but I can't wait till the party."_

"_Why is that," Yzak asked not liking where this is going. _

"_DRINKS!" _

"_Oh Lord!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Four**

Cagalli looked every bit of the blushing bride, she had a simple white silk dress similar design to the one she wore with Yuuna but it didn't have that blue design. It was simple and white, had a much longer train that flowed behind her as did her beautifully sequenced veil. She looked like the every bit of a princess as she exchanged vows with the handsome groom with his hair slicked back and dressed very clean. The couple looked the very image of a fairy tale come true, as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, everyone stood up and applauded the happy couple.

They walked down the aisle the announcement was made, they were both now head representatives of Orb. Shiho watched and longed for something like that but knew it would be a while longer, at least for now she had someone to hold onto even for a little while. Yzak led Shiho out of the temple area as they will go to the grand hall for the party event of the century…at least for the family and friends of the bride and groom.

"Stop dreaming, you'll get your chance soon enough," Yzak teased and got a punch in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For being a bastard," Shiho held her head up but Yzak had his hold on her. They followed their friends into the limo that was waiting for them. Shiho and Yzak sat down as Dearka was pouring some champagne for everyone. Kira and Lacus had ridden with Cagalli and Athrun, at least the last ride until they return from their honeymoon.

"DRINKS!" Dearka announced as he offered Yzak some but he recalled the night that led him to sleep with Shiho in the first place. Yzak took the glass and shared it with Shiho causing Dearka to eye them interestingly. "Is there something I should know?"

"NO!" Shiho and Yzak responded at the same time, both apparently remembering their wake up from a drunken moment.

"It's just that, I don't want to get tipsy at someone else's wedding," Shiho answered quickly. "Besides, what is wrong with sharing a drink with someone?"

"Nothing," Miriallia pulled Dearka's attention back to her. "So baby, when do you go back?"

"Three days after they do," Dearka pointed over to Yzak and Shiho. "They don't know the meaning of time off or vacation."

"I do too, but this commanding officer doesn't let me have any time off," Shiho said as she pinched his cheek. He looked at her with a scowl and Shiho just smiled. "What Captain Yzak doesn't have the gall to put up with a pinch?"

"Captain Yzak," Dearka looked at them with a smirk. He would have fun when he gets back into space; the only thing he would be missing is his girl. Miriallia and he had their plans on how their relationship would work out and it would be just like that. "So baby, when are you going to come up to the PLANTs so I can show you around the command…"

"Why," Miriallia asked with an arched eyebrow.

"To see my source of entertainment."

"Shut up," Shiho and Yzak shouted at Dearka at the same time. Shiho folded her arms across her chest and Yzak got a look in his eyes that made Dearka look at him curiously. Yzak kissed Shiho's cheek causing her to look murderously at him.

"What the hell is up with you," Shiho pushed on him and Dearka grinned like a villain.

"Nothing, just admiring what I bought," Yzak said and she punched him in the shoulder.

"You bought the dress you **asshole** but you didn't **buy me**," Shiho continued to punch him and she ended on top of him with Miriallia and Dearka watching in amusement. "Bastard…"

"Are we back to name calling, Hahnenfuss?" Yzak said as he was able to sit back up and glaring at her and she was doing the same to him. "Anyway, we're here so do try to behave like a lady."

"Damn you," Shiho said as she got out of the car without Yzak. Yzak came out and Dearka trailed behind with Miriallia on his arm. The camera men were taking pictures of a feisty woman in red with a fuming man in white and a very smirky Dearka and Miriallia.

"There is something going on between them," Dearka said with a bright smile.

The party went well with all of the toasting for the happy Zala couple. Cagalli ended up with a very long name but she looked happy with her new husband. Athrun looked beyond overjoyed as he kissed his bride again and again and again and again. Shiho looked envious at the couple but Yzak then took her hand after the married couple took their first dance as husband and wife. Yzak and Shiho danced on the floor as they offered the dance floor for everyone else. They danced along side of the newly weds as everyone slowly joined on the floor as the music played soft melodic melodies for the couples.

"Who taught you to dance so smoothly," Shiho asked as Yzak wrapped right arm around her back. His gloved hand rested on the small of her back and his left hand intertwined with her right. Her left hand resting on his shoulder as they danced in smooth motion.

"You promise not to laugh," Yzak told her seriously and Shiho nodded. "My mother made me go to ballroom dancing lessons hoping I would sweep a young woman off her feet when the time came." Shiho grinned, "Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing," Shiho said and then she giggled. "Ok, it's a sweet thought but it's hard to image the hard stiff Captain Yzak Jule to be cut out for dancing…"

"Who taught you to dance," Yzak asked in return.

Shiho smiled, "Same, my parents sent me to ballroom dancing classes in hope that I would grow out of my tom boyish stage."

"You filled out quite well," Yzak winked and caused Shiho to scowl at him. "I have to admit, why do you chase all the boys away when you could just attract them all to you."

"Same goes to you," Shiho countered. "Why act so merciless when you can have any woman you want."

"I don't need a woman fawning over me, I need a real woman who is not afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what she believes in," Yzak told her simply. "But not like you either, you're too rough and not well…as refined to what I am looking for."

Shiho arched her eyebrow, "And you are what I'm looking for? Please, I need a man who is not afraid to show his feelings, and not a coward to shout to the world that he loves me. I need someone for one that won't die on me, and knows how to please me in every way."

"So you want to be treated like a queen," Yzak teased and Shiho pouted.

"What's wrong with that," Shiho asked and Yzak smiled a genuine smile.

"Nothing, just I like to be treated like a king when deserved," Yzak told her and caused her to laugh. He pulled her closer and resting his cheek on the back of her head as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. Shiho closed her eyes and Yzak paid no particular attention to no one but the other three couples had left the dance floor to watch them.

"You have to be kidding me, there is something going on beneath that surface," Cagalli said looking at them. "Look at her face, she is glowing."

"Like some one else I know," Lacus teased and Cagalli just smiled.

"Well I did get married today," Cagalli said and Athrun kissed her forehead. "Well we are going to sneak off. So you two tell me when I get back what is going on between them."

"Have fun on your honeymoon," Miriallia and Lacus hugged their friend. "Oh we want to hear details about the honeymoon when you get back."

"I don't think so," Athrun said as he whisked Cagalli away.

"Do you think we'll be as happy as them," Miriallia asked Dearka and he smiled lovingly at her.

"And much more," Dearka said as he kissed her softly. "But I am going to work on a project."

"What kind of project," Kira asked and Dearka pointed out to the dance floor.

"That's not really a good thing to interfere with love," Lacus said with an accusing look.

"Who's interfering, I think it's good for both of them," Dearka said with a smile. "Both of them are so lonely, they need each other more than anything."

"Are you sure," Miriallia said with a scowl at her boyfriend. "Just update us on their movements. I'm looking forward to the news of their improvement or anything else for that matter."

"Sure, but they do look good together," Dearka said with a smile on his face. "I heard from his mother that they are actually engaged but his mother hasn't told them anything yet in hopes they might end up together anyway."

"That's mean," Lacus said with her eyes wide. "They need to know what is going on."

"Nope, orders from even the council members," Dearka raised his hands. "Apparently they want Yzak to be the next chairman of PLANT."

"Yzak…chairman," Miriallia said looking at him. "Are those words even allowed to be in the same sentence?"

"They figured a married Yzak will be a happy Yzak as chairman," Dearka said with a shrug. "He's actually quite favored to win the people's votes."

"But he doesn't like naturals," Miriallia reminded him.

Dearka smirked, "He will have to be good I guess. He needs to be able to keep the peace among the council and between earth and PLANT."

"But would him being married against his won will really make him happy," Kira asked.

Dearka looked sadly over at his friends, "They don't have a choice in the matter. They are suppose to get married at least legally before election even hits the media."

"You have to be kidding me," Miriallia said in shock looking over at them. "Has this all been a set up by his mother?"

"More or less, and the council," Dearka answered. "Whether they like it or not, Shiho will be the next Mrs. Jule and the wife to the future possible chairman of PLANT."

"God help us all," Kira said with a sigh. "When is this wedding suppose to take place?"

"In about three weeks," Dearka said with a smirk. "I want to be there when they get the news."

"This is when?"

"Oh, about two after I get back on duty…"

"YOU SO BETTER CALL ME!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HEY Captain!" Dearka waltzed into Yzak's office to see him engrossed into something. Yzak wasn't even paying any attention to him when he was waving his hand in front of his face. Yzak snapped out of it and looked up at Dearka with his usual scowl.

"What the hell do you want," Yzak grumbled as he went back to working on his computer.

"Just to tell you I'm back for my first day on duty after my nice relaxing vacation," Dearka stated as he sat down on his couch. "So what do I need to do?"

"Go to Shiho's office and get some of the files on her desk," Yzak said and Dearka arched his eyebrow.

"First name basis with Shiho are we," Dearka teased and Yzak just gave him the look. "Hey, hey nothing wrong with that. I'll go to her office and pick up the paper work."

"We're being called out on the Voltaire to check up on some things with the abandoned colonies since the fall of Junis Seven wasn't something that people want to repeat."

"Well it is your ship," Dearka said. "But why do WE have to go out and check on it?"

"Because it's an order from higher up," Yzak reminded him and went back to typing on his computer.

"Is there some…" Ruby his secretary came into his office with a box. Yzak took it from her hands and Dearka flipped at the jewelry inside. It was a tear shaped purple diamond…extremely expensive on a platinum chain. Yzak smiled and looked up at Ruby, "Can you wrap this for me. It's a birthday present."

"Sure," Ruby went back out of his office and Dearka ran up his best friend.

"Who is that for," Dearka asked with his eyes wide open. "I sure as hell know it isn't your mother's birthday!"

Yzak looked at him and pushed him away, "It's none of your DAMN business. What do you care?"

"You never buy anything nice for my birthday," Dearka pouted and Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have anything better to do like get something from Shiho," Yzak ordered and Dearka kept his feet firmly planted in Yzak's office. "Damn you, why can't you get anything done when asked to?"

"Because I want to know who that is for?" Dearka shouted as Ruby came back in with the box wrapped. Yzak thanked her and she went back to her desk outside. Dearka raised his eyebrows as he stood up, "Where are you going?"

"To deliver it," Yzak said and then walked to his door as it flung open. "And to pick up those papers you are neglecting to get." Dearka followed after Yzak as he was making a b-line to Shiho's office. Dearka crept after him as he entered Shiho's office and he was intent on listening in and so was the rest of the command well except Ruby.

Meanwhile inside…Yzak entered her office to see the flowers he had sent her already in vase off on the side. He smiled and then saw her look up, he handed her the wrapped box. She looked at him bewildered, "Open it." Shiho did as she was told and saw the beautiful piece of jewelry. It was the one she was eyeing when they had gone out together to visit the high command. She blushed and Yzak asked, "Do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you but you didn't have to do this," Shiho said as she tired to put the necklace away. Yzak undid some of her collar of her uniform and placed it around her neck. "It might get tangled with my dog tags."

"As long as you have it," Yzak said with a smile. "I'm here also to pick up some of those documents for Elsman. I figured I pile what he neglected to do before we head out on the Voltaire."

Shiho nodded as she picked up a huge stack and handed it over to Yzak. She redid her uniform and smiled, "Thank you again."

"Happy Birthday Shiho," Yzak said softly. "Why don't you come over later, I'll make you dinner."

"You can cook," Shiho looked at him skeptically.

"You would be amazed at all of my hidden talents," Yzak then stepped out of her office to see Dearka with his mouth gaping open. He handed him the pile of documents he had to do. "Go do your job Elsman."

"Did everyone see that," Dearka asked and the others nodded. "What have I been missing?"

The other informed him of some of the events he had missed while he was on his short vacation. He then trotted over to his office as the many members of the command were informing him of all of the things that went on in the office and spottings of the couple outside of the office. Meanwhile Yzak was in his office when he received an e-mail, _What time your place?_

_I'll pick you up around 1900 at your place, sound good?_

_Sure, but are **you** sure? We leave at 0500 tomorrow…_

_Bring your things with you then, so that way we can leave the house together. And saves you the trip of going back to the apartment, what do you say?_

_Alright, I'll make sure to have everything ready when you show up._

Yzak smiled at her reply and went back to working. He heard a soft knock at his door, "Come in." Ruby entered and saluted, "At ease, ensign. What can I help you with?"

"Sir, if I may ask but who was the gift for?"

"Sorry about sending you out on errands today," Yzak said calmly as he sat back in his chair. "It just happened to be someone's birthday that's all. I wanted her to feel special, and remind her that she isn't alone." Yzak had gotten his dog tags returned since he had to be on duty with them…so he figured he give Shiho something else to remember that she wasn't alone. "Is there anything else?"

"You received this message sir, I wasn't suppose to give it to you till the day after tomorrow, but since you will be on Voltaire I figured I give it to you now," Ruby handed it to him. "It's from the council but they are requesting you wait till at least tomorrow to read it."

Yzak nodded, "I'll put it in my briefcase then. Thank you, Ruby." Ruby saluted and left, Yzak figured it was something to do with the whole Chairman position so he would just have to deal with it later. He placed it on his briefcase so he remembered to take it home with him, he groaned. He really didn't want to go out on this kind of mission but hey it's from higher up and can't argue with that. His office phone rang and he picked it up to hear Dearka yelling at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OF THIS? I DON'T LIKE WORKING UNDER THESE KINDS OF CONDITIONS! YOU ARE ONE SICK BASTARD TO GIVE ME ALL OF THIS TO DO BEFORE TOMORROW!"

"Well you should have stayed instead of that wonderful vacation you took," Yzak said with a smile on his face. "Besides, you can get it done. " Yzak hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you can cook," Shiho said as she held up a glass of white wine to her lips and took a small sip. Yzak smirked and saw the necklace he had given her shining from her neck, "So what else do you have hidden up your sleeve?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Yzak said as he took a bite out of his dinner. "Being a bachelor doesn't mean we all can't cook. Besides…I had to learn one way or another. And no, my mother didn't put me up to it either. I learned on my own."

Shiho smiled, "At least you can cook better than I can. I only make the simple stuff, this is something any girl can get use too."

"Don't get too comfortable," Yzak told her as he walked over to her began massaging her shoulders. "Besides we still have dessert to get to."

"Are we talking about actual dessert or something else," Shiho said tilting her head up and Yzak pressed his lips against her softly and tenderly. Shiho slowly stood up as Yzak continue to kiss her slowly and placed his hands on her waist. She had hers resting on his shoulders as he slowly untucked her shirt from her jeans. Yzak cupped his hand around her neck as the other rested under her shirt on the small of her back. This was different from their usual rough play with each other, he slowly removed her shirt from her body and she began slowly unbuttoning his shirt as they gazed into each other's eyes. Yzak pushed her bra straps off of her shoulder and slid his hands to her back to unclasp it. It landed on the floor with her shirt. Luckily for them, they were already barefoot as she undid his pants as soon as his shirt touched the ground and he did the same with her jeans.

"You're amazing," Yzak whispered and Shiho looked up at him as he kissed her gently once again as their pants reached the floor. She slid his boxers off of his hips as he pushed down her panties to the ground. They stood there in the nude just simply kissing each other and touching each other's skin. Yzak placed butterfly kisses on her cheek, then along her jaw…Shiho tilted her head up as he kissed down her neck and the two of them slowly made their way in front of his fireplace. She laid down on the rug as he planted sweet butterfly kisses on her neck and she rubbed his back as he did so. Ever so gently touching his skin with her finger tips and he brought his lips back to hers, "Lights dim…" With that command the only strong light was coming from the fire place as the two got familiar with each other's bodies and made sweet love instead of their rough play.

"Don't stop…" Was Shiho's only request as he continued to work in body with hers, she was over taken with sweet passion that she never thought existed. He craved her in a different way this time around; maybe she should have more birthdays if this is what she got in return. It was sweet and intoxicating all at the same time. He entered her gently causing her to feel every inch of him as he entered her body. She could not believe the sensation he was causing her body and it wouldn't just end there. After what seemed like heaven for the both of them, they were wrapped up in a blanket just watching the fire place.

Shiho relaxed up against his body and he held her closer to his body. They held each other comfortably that was until there was knock at his door. Yzak grumbled as he got out from underneath the blanket and put his pants on that he had discarded earlier. Shiho remained in her stop and covered herself more with the blanket. Yzak opened the door a bit to see Dearka looking at him and he wasted.

"Dearka," Yzak said as Dearka fell into his arms. "Idiot, what are you doing getting drunk?" Yzak smelt beer on him and then saw a cut on his shoulder, "Never mind you got into a fight. Idiot, Shiho…" Shiho came out with the blanket still tightly wrapped around her body, "Can you get me the first aid kit in the bathroom. She nodded and disappeared, Yzak dragged the taller coordinator into the living room. Shiho came back out and she put a robe over her body as the two went to cleaning up some of his wounds.

"What did he do," Shiho asked as she watches Yzak tend to his wounds.

"He gets into fights, usually with the ones that insult naturals…and considering he is dating one, well you get the idea," Yzak told her as he stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I guess we have to drag him along with us to the ship."

Shiho smiled, "Well that's if he isn't some what alive when he comes to then he can get into the car by himself."

"Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep, I'll stay out here," Yzak told her as he caressed her cheek.

"Are you sure, he's going to have questions when he sees me here," Shiho said and Yzak just smirked.

"Let him think what he wants," Yzak said and Shiho nodded. She then gathered up some of their clothes they had left on the floor to his bedroom. She closed the door behind her and Yzak sat down on the couch and shook his head at his best friend. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Yzak fell asleep on the couch and to wake up the next morning with a blanket covering his body. He sat up and saw Dearka rubbing his eyes, he was going to pay for ruining his evening with Shiho. Dearka looked at him with a bright grin and looked around, "How did I get here?"

"Idiot, you were drunk last night and apparently got into a fight," Yzak scolded him as he went into the kitchen. "It's four in the morning means you need to get your things ready to go. We take off in an hour."

"Damn," Dearka rubbed his neck when he looked down at the floor. He lifted up the piece of material and walked in to the kitchen which caused Yzak to gulp. "Who does this belong too?" Dearka had a huge grin on his face, "Who are you getting some from?"

"Shut it, bastard," Yzak said as he grabbed the bra from him and walked over to his room. Dearka watched in amusement granted he had a bit of a hang over but he had to know what was going on. He followed Yzak as he knocked at his own bedroom door, the door opened and the bra was snatched out of his hand as if it was a sin for Yzak to be holding it.

"So…"

Yzak arched his eyebrow, "So?"

"Who is she," Dearka said with a wide toothy grin. Yzak just glared at him as he walked away from his friend going to his kitchen to make some coffee, "DAMN IT YZAK! I want to know who that belonged to!"

"It's none of your business who I screw," Yzak said as he began brewing some coffee in his coffee machine. "So back off!"

"Yzak," Dearka said with a sigh. "There has to be something going on for you to finally get laid, I want to know!"

"Yzak," a soft voice called and Dearka looked up to have his jaw fall to the ground. There was Shiho clad only in a towel with her hair sticking to her body and his eyes nearly fell from his sockets. Yzak saw how Dearka was staring at her and didn't like it. He walked over to the brunette with a small smile on his face.

"What is it," Yzak asked softly and Dearka was still in his state of shock.

Shiho blushed, "Um…I was wondering if you could go the store for me."

"What do you need," Yzak asked looking concerned as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I just need a few things," Shiho said as she handed him a small piece of paper and Yzak blushed madly at the contents. "Please…I forgot that I didn't have any back at my place."

"I…I…well, I do need to get dumbass to his place," Yzak said with a huge blush. "I'll get it on my way back to get you."

"Thank you," Shiho kissed his cheek as she disappeared into his room again. Dearka was confused and grabbed the piece of paper from him and began laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO," Dearka said as he looked at the list. "Are you sure you want to do that? Heck, I'll even go with you."

"I don't think so," Yzak said as he went to get a shirt. Yzak quickly returned, "I'm taking you home and buying what she needs."

"No seriously, what is going on between you two," Dearka asked as he exited Yzak's house. And quickly got into his friend's car and held a huge smile on his face, "I mean you two don't really come off as the type to get along, much less to be anywhere near dating."

"It was her birthday yesterday," Yzak said casually as he began driving. "So I treated her to dinner, no huge deal."

"Yeah, and had sex with her afterwards," Dearka told him with an accusing look. "She isn't pregnant is she?"

"NO!" Yzak smacked him, "Unlike you, I do use condoms! And besides she is on the pill…"

"Has she slept with other men before," Dearka asked coldly and received a blow to his head.

"Bastard," Yzak grumbled as he continued to drive.

"WHAT is with YOU!" Dearka shouted as he looked at his friend with curious eyes. "Damn, so tell me what is going on between you two?"

"She and I have an arrangement, we more or less have sex with no commitment and if the other finds someone else it stops between us," Yzak said with anger in his tone for telling Dearka that bit of information.

"You two look more than fuck buddies," Dearka said and Yzak gave him a dirty look. "I mean she is asking you to buy her feminine products like tampons! And what is this, shampoo…"

"If you are going to keep bothering me about silly little issues like that, then shut it," Yzak said simply. "It's not a big deal in getting stuff like that for her. It's the least I could do…"

"You know something," Dearka asked in a serious tone.

Yzak sighed, "I did some digging into Shiho's family history. I found out her parents got a divorce on her birthday."

"Ouch," Dearka said with a small sigh.

Yzak nodded, "She had a boyfriend during the first war…he died, but she is afraid of being alone later in life. Her uncle is actually a former general and he didn't want Shiho to join ZAFT due to what it did to her family. Her mother actually divorced her father because he was in ZAFT."

Dearka shook his head, "How did you get all of this information?"

"I've been digging about her parents after she came to visit my mother's house with me," Yzak told him. "It's about when all of this started between us, the whole arrangement."

"So you two have been like this only for a few weeks," Dearka said with an arched eyebrow. He then shrugged, "Seems like you two get along fair enough, I mean it had to turn out something like that since you two do have a lot of chemistry."

"Shut it," Yzak had arrived at Dearka's place. "You better be there in twenty minutes," Yzak said as he pointed to the clock.

"Aye captain," Dearka said as he walked away. "But you need to tell me more about this arrangement between you and Shiho, I don't want to see either of you hurt in the end."

Yzak was about to say something but Dearka had gone into his place. Yzak shrugged it off as he sped off to the nearest store by his house. However the last sentence bothered Yzak the most, **I don't want to see either of you hurt in the end…what did Dearka mean by that? Shiho and I aren't attached to each other; it's just something to help us both out. Nothing more than that…nothing more than that.**

Or was it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hehehe…lot more questions but things are going to get more complicated in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter Five

**ZGMF X-19 Infinite Justice**: Thanks…but I didn't see the e-mail address. You are better off sending it to me through the review. It doesn't always show up there. Hehehe, so yeah! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Mariad** (ch. 3): hehehe, yeah well..jealoudy I can do that. Hehehe, kekeke…I'll work on that.

**Mariad** (ch. 4): hehehe…well I figured Yzak had to be somewhat human. Dearka has to have smarts too, he can't always be the stupid one.

**Cottonegreentea**: So you are a party girl eh? Especially about the drinks?

**Cottongreentea**: Well, why not make it sound like a ASUCAGA fic? Nothing wrong with that…well, hopefully there will be something when the show ends. I'll try to write something to cheer you up if it doesn't go well.

**Cathrun**: Thanks…well I'll update Not All Pretend when I have it finished. Hehehe, I keep adding more and more the chapter. I'm also trying to get everything right so I make the story flow well. It is going to take some more time, but I promise I won't forget about it either.

**Matt**: Thanks!

**Bado-san**: Thanks so much! It's fun to write about another couple once in a while.

**The Angels' Princess**: hehehe, why thank you so much! Yzak was funny in episode 49, I thought he was cute acting like the way he did. Thanks for the hugs, hehehe…thanks for reviewing as always!

**Animemistress419**: Thanks!

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voltaire was soaring in space to look over some of the abandoned colonies and most of his office staff were onboard the ship. Yzak sat in his office as he went over some of the documents he brought with him and saw the envelope that the council had sent him. He kept on wondering what could be in there, but he thought nothing of it. He'll just put it off for now, probably something to do with the whole Chairman seat. He just went to reading over documents when he heard a knock on his door, "Come in."

Dearka came waltzing in and sat down on chair, "Finish telling me the story between you and Shiho."

"What," Yzak looked up with a confused expression. "There is nothing more to say, we just screw each other until the other one doesn't feel like it anymore."

"There has to be more," Dearka said as he stood up and pulled the documents from him. "You bought her a very expensive necklace and she wears all the time according to some of the ladies. I saw it on her when she came out of **your** room yesterday...Not only that you bought her tampons and all that stuff, there is something going on between you two! I mean, I haven't been asked to buy any of that stuff for Mir…and well you … well YOU DID!"

"Why are you bothering me with this," Yzak said pulled back his documents from Dearka.

"Because you **are** my best friend and if you know that much about Shiho…" Dearka sighed, "I don't want to see you two get hurt."

"We won't," Yzak said as he continued to read over his documents. "Besides, her cousin seemed pretty adamant about me not getting too involved with Shiho."

"Cousin," Dearka asked confused. "There is something going on and I **want** to know…and that what is inside your head."

"What are you trying to say," Yzak said with his normal snappy tone. "I'm tired of you grilling me over a choice I've already made…so what is the big deal I bought Shiho something, you make it sound like I am getting married to her!"

"You are," Dearka said as he pulled the envelope that Yzak had failed to open. "I suggest you open this and open it now."

Yzak ripped it open and pulled out, "No…what the hell is this?"

"It's a wedding invitation to your own wedding," Dearka said in a flat tone. "They want you two to get married before the election and a very public one in the PLANTs."

"They can't make me get married to her, we are too young for this!" Yzak shouted as he slammed a fist down on his desk. "Damn my mother and those councilmen for trying to make me sit on that a council."

"Well, what are you going to do," Dearka asked as he leaned back in his chair. "I mean, it's pretty much set that you are suppose to marry…."

"No, maybe I can get them to stall or change it to like a…like a….like an engagement party," Yzak said as he pulled out a letter from his mother. He growled as he read the letter and made sure there was some kind of loop hole in this whole situation.

"I remind you, even if you get your mother to change it to a plain engagement party, still the whole PLANTs will probably be watching," Dearka said as Yzak slammed the letter down.

"DAMN IT!" Yzak ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He pressed the communications button, "Get Commander Hahnenfuss in my office, NOW!"

"But…but sir, she is on duty in the hanger for maintenance checks on the mobile suits," the young soldier cried back over the system.

"I don't care, tell her it is an emergency and I NEED HER IN HERE NOW!" Yzak growled as he disconnected from the bridge. Dearka just smiled, "GET OUT!"

"What did I do," Dearka asked pretending to be hurt.

"You are not going to be here when Shiho and I discuss this," Yzak said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Dearka pouted and Yzak just glared at him, "NO!"

"OH COME ON!" Dearka shouted as he raised his hands in the air. "I mean…" The doors opened up with Shiho saluting as she entered the room. Dearka smirked, "You shouldn't be saluting your own soon-to-be husband…"

"Huh," Shiho looked at him confused as Yzak grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the office. Shiho looked at the silver hair captain as he turned around. He sighed as he walked back to the desk and picked up the letter and invitation. "What's this?"

"Just read," Yzak said as he slumped back into his chair behind his desk. Shiho's eyes widened at least ten times larger than what they usually were, Yzak gathered from her expression she wasn't pleased with it. "Apparently my mother forgot to mention she was good friends with your parents and that we were still engaged to one another."

"But a wedding basically when we return from this assignment," Shiho said disbelievingly. "You have to do something!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Yzak shouted and Shiho grew angry as well.

"YOU DO NOT DARE SHOUT AT ME!" Shiho went across the room to stand over him while he was in his chair. "Your mother is looking at this in some kind of way to make sure she fulfills my parents wish to be taken care of?"

"Don't you think I've already read that damn letter?" Yzak stood to his feet glaring down into her eyes and Shiho glaring back up into his. "Look, maybe I can convince her to make it at least an engagement party…so we have enough time to get out of a marriage neither of us wants."

"Well at least we agree on something, but why an engagement party…why not call it **OFF**!" Shiho shouted and Yzak grabbed her waist and pressed her up against him. "**BASTARD**! Let me go!"

"It's going to be a very public event, and you know what that means," Yzak gritted his teeth as he pressed his body even more and Shiho started to breath heavily as his lips were just seconds away from hers. "It means no matter what we can't get out of doing something. So therefore we need to have some kind of event going on, you know the media rules…don't you…"

"Ye…yes, you bastard," Shiho began pushing against him but he held his grip on her body as he breathed on her skin on her cheek. She rolled her eyes back to the touch it brought back memories on the night of her birthday. This wasn't the time however she needed to get work done and she was being distracted by HER commanding officer on HIS ship. "If I agree to this…how are we going to end the engagement?"

"We'll cross that bridge once we get there, first I need to get my mother to agree to my terms," Yzak began nipping at her ear and playing with his tongue. Shiho grabbed the front of his uniform and clenched hands as clung to him for dear life. What power he had over her when it came to situations like this, but she didn't want too…she had been craving his touch since their departure from the PLANTs. It's only been basically a day and a half and she wanted him. SHE WAS INSANE!

"Sto…stop," Shiho whispered out and Yzak only continued more as one of his hands cupped her breast through her uniform. She moaned, "Please…stop…what…if…som…some one…walks ….in…"

"Let them watch," Yzak said in her ear and she clenched her eyes shut. She shook her head as she tried to wretch herself away from his hold on her. "Tonight…my quarters then," Shiho nodded her head and Yzak let her go. Shiho saluted and ran out of the room flushed to only have Dearka come back in. Yzak's temporary smirk faded away as Dearka clapped his hands. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I had to find out some way of what was going, but why was Shiho so red," Dearka asked and Yzak groaned as he buried his face into his hands. "Did you two almost do something…let say, naughty in here?"

"Shut up Elsman," Yzak grumbled. "But how much longer before we reach those blasted colonies?"

"In about two hours," Dearka responded as he sat down. "Why do they want us to go out here again?"

"To make sure there are no rogue groups hiding out there," Yzak stated as he looked over more papers. And then hit the communications button, "Get Ezalia Jule on this channel. I need to speak with her and it's an emergency so STEP ON IT!"

"You need to get laid again so bad," Dearka said as a joke but got hit on the head instead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't want any of you going astray, meet back at the check point in an hour's time," Yzak commanded as Shiho came up next to him. They had disembarked from their mobile suits. It was the last colony for them to check, but the problem was it was the only with environmental systems working. Shiho took off her helmet as did Yzak, "I got mother to change the invitations to an engagement party, fortunate for us the invitations weren't sent out already."

Shiho nodded, "Do you really think people are here?"

Yzak shrugged, "I wouldn't let it pass me…but why don't we look around this area. If we find anyone we are suppose to take them back to the PLANTs."

Shiho smirked, "Do we get to beat them senseless first?"

"I wish," Yzak said with an evil smirk as they began searching through the housing buildings that were pretty much shattered and broken. "Who would want to live here?"

"Good question," Shiho said as she heard something moving. She pointed her gun to the source of the sound and Yzak had already stepped ahead some distance from her. Yzak turned around when he also heard noise and stopped to ready his gun.

"This is Captain Jule," Yzak called into his communicator. "Assistance to the section five sector B, and step on it."

"I don't like this," Shiho said as she got closer to Yzak. Her back pressed up against his, "I have a bad feeling about it."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting," Yzak putting his gun away after hearing no more noises. "Besides…it could be your overacting imagination…"

"What," Shiho turned around pointing her gun at his nose. "I should shoot you…"

"You won't," Yzak took the gun away from her. "Besides who would you sleep with if I was gone?" He then pulled her up against him, "After all we are alone right now…"

"BASTARD," Shiho shouted as she shoved him and breaking his hold on her. "Is that all I am to you? I mean granted that is what we more or less agreed on, but is THAT ALL I AM? I mean we work together … you should at least respect me for putting up with you happy ass all the time. I put up with your temper that doesn't seem to have any limits on what it can do. AND…"

"Are you two lovers going to stop fighting," Dearka asked leaning against a run down house. "I mean, it's cute and all, the lovers quarrel I really admire it, but geesh me and Mir don't fight as much as you do. Or have has much sexual tension…"

"Do you want to get demoted," Yzak asked with a twitching eyebrow. "You always seem to show up or be around at all the wrong times…"

Dearka shrugged, "Then who would be your right hand man? Besides if it wasn't for me taking that wonderful vacation, you two might have never hooked up…"

"Are you plotting with my mother," Yzak asked with a scowl on his face and a wrinkle in forehead. "Because it's starting to sound way to convenient that you asked for that vacation time, my mother sending me a letter to show up at her house, and saying there have been such lovely rumors about me and Shiho!"

"Hey, hey…take it easy Yzak, I mean come on…you were checking Hahnenfuss out without any help from me before I took leave," Dearka pointed out and Shiho looked at Yzak with a stunned expression. "I mean, especially when she would float up to her mobile suit in that tight ass flight suit…"

"Shut your mouth," Yzak had horns coming out of his head, or if they could they would. He was growing red not from embarrassment but with anger. "Who gave you the right to look at Shiho in that manner?"

"You're lucky I told the others to keep looking in their areas and not come here," Dearka said with a wide grin. "I mean think what would happen if our search team came to see you two in such a compromising position as before? And oh, that wonderful line of being alone together…"

"Dearka," Yzak stormed over to him and having Shiho laughing behind him. He turned around and saw her laughing but the next thing he saw stopped his heart. A shadow come from behind and knocked her in the back of the head. Yzak and Dearka both pulled out their guns but they weren't able to shoot as the figure took Shiho into his arms.

"How long have you been sleeping with her," a dark voice asked Yzak and Yzak looked at him with dark eyes. "Answer me…"

"It's none of your business," Yzak said as he slowly took a step forward. "I suggest you hand her over, she is part of my crew…"

"I've been watching you all since you landed here, are you here to take us back to the PLANTs finally or you dogs trying to keep us here forever?"

"What are you talking about," Dearka asked looking at him as if he grew another head.

"When Patrick Zala took the chair he kept us out here, saying that if we wanted to return to the PLANTs it would be after the war…he never came to get us," the figure told him and held Shiho closer to him. Yzak didn't like how close she was to his body, "She was my only happiness if I returned and you took her away from me?"

"Put her down and we'll talk," Yzak instructed as he put the gun down. He was a good shot but he didn't want the risk of hurting Shiho in anyway. Yzak held his hands up, "Who are you?"

"I'm Shiho's boyfriend…Brandon Marcus," Brandon lifted his face and Yzak felt his heart clench. He was a pretty boy alright and not that he was gay or anything…he had a better build than he did as in height and muscles. Yzak never thought of getting that big, but he felt a wave of some emotion over come him as the sandy brunette male came out forward to him. "Her parents are here as well…they've been also requesting to go back to the PLANTs until Patrick Zala wrote them off as Dead."

"Her parents are alive," Dearka asked stunned. "They were reported dead, saying they were on Junis Seven…the both of them, and they were divorced and all that."

"Well they look happy together," Brandon said as he held Shiho in his arms. "Don't you guys know anything?"

"No," Yzak said. "And if you're her boyfriend why did you hit her on the back of the head?"

"I didn't want to startle her with my appearance and I wanted to talk to you without her listening," Brandon said as he kept his grip on her body. "The others want to go back to the PLANTs…are you going to take us all?"

"That's our mission to do so," Dearka said stepping forward. "I'm Major Dearka Elsman…nice to meet you. How many are you here?"

"There are only five of us," Brandon answered. "Myself, the Hahnenfuss couple, Second Lieutenant Mayla Johnsona, and First Lieutenant Ciara July."

"But you they were written off as dead as well," Dearka said confused. "How did you find yourselves here?"

"When our suits were damaged we came here to refugee and waited until a ship came to get us, we never figured we were written off as dead," Brandon told him sincerely. "Heindrich Hahnenfuss has been here since Junis Seven along with his wife Carolina, Patrick Zala was here with them on some kind of mission and left them here."

"I see, well if you glad lead us to them…we'll take them back in our mobile suits back to our ship," Dearka said and turned to see Yzak just nod. However he knew his eyes were on someone else, they were straight on Shiho. She slowly began to stir and when she opened her eyes the only thing to escape her mouth was a scream. Brandon tried to calm her down but she struggled against his hold. He put her down and tried to hug her but she ran straight to Yzak.

"Shiho…it's me," Brandon tried to talk to her. She shook her head and Yzak wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. He whispered something into her ear and he saw her body shake as she began to cry. "Shiho, sweetie…I've been waiting for you…we were together, we were supposed to get married…"

"You're dead," Shiho whispered. "He isn't real…he can't be real…"

Dearka heard the pain in her voice and it reminded him of Miriallia's when she had lost her boyfriend and tried to kill him. He nodded his head, "Just tell me the location and I'll go get them. You still can pilot a suit right?"

Brandon looked at him, "Yes."

"Good, I think Captain Jule should take Commander Hahnenfuss in his…she is probably in shock from seeing you…" Dearka said as Brandon nodded and took one last glance over at Shiho and led Dearka to where everyone else was. Dearka made a quick call to everyone to let them know of the situation.

Meanwhile with Yzak and Shiho, Shiho continued to cling to Yzak as if her life depended on it. "I don't want him back…he's supposed to be dead…" Shiho continued to cry and Yzak just held her tightly against his body. "I don't want to love him…I don't want to love him anymore…why does this hurt so much?"

"Maybe because you never really let him go," Yzak said sadly and felt as if a knife cut through his heart when he told her that. "Maybe…maybe…he is here so we can call off the engagement and you don't have to be worried about being stuck with me…" Yzak felt another knife stab him through the chest…when the words escaped his lips he regretted and held onto Shiho more tightly. He didn't want to let her go and didn't know why; maybe he is slowly becoming dependant on Shiho.

"I don't want him…" Shiho looked up at him with her tear strained face.

Yzak caressed her face and smiled slightly, "Then who or what do you want?"

"You," Shiho said softly as she kissed him fully on the lips. That wasn't something he expected…but he didn't care as he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her body. He was hoping that Brandon was watching this…granted she was in shock so she might not have meant it but he wanted it to be real. He wanted to be with somebody at least that was what his heart was telling him, his brain was saying it was a perfect way to get back at the idiot for knocking her out. They broke out of their kiss as Dearka's voice came over the communications device.

"Captain we are heading back now, I suggest you bring Commander Hahnenfuss with you…unless you two are busy," Dearka teased and Yzak groaned. "We were able to fit everyone with someone…one of the lieutenants are piloting Shiho's machine…so I suggest you get back to the ship!"

"That idiot," Yzak muttered and Shiho clung onto him. He took Shiho's hand, "Let's go." Shiho nodded but didn't move her feet. "What's the matter?"

"Kiss me," Shiho's request was a small whisper but Yzak complied with her request. He placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips, and she savored the taste of him. He was everything a girl could ask for and leaned further into it but Yzak pulled away.

"We need to get back to the ship, but I promise you…tonight you'll have every wish you want granted," Yzak told her and Shiho nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yzak came out of his mobile suit and Shiho followed after him. They headed over to the briefing room where the five people they rescued or brought aboard the ship will be waiting for him. He told Shiho to come with him since there were other people she would want to see there. Shiho agreed to with him as they floated to the room together still in their flight suits. They entered the locker room first and Shiho stopped at her locker. She quickly went over to Yzak's side and He looked at her with curious eyes.

"I…I don't want to go," Shiho said and Yzak smiled gently.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there with you," Yzak said and kissed her cheek. "Go get changed, and I'll meet you outside."

Shiho nodded and went back to her changing. She exited the locker room once she had everything but she had Brandon's dog tags, she handed them over to Yzak. Yzak looked at her questioningly and she placed her hand in his free one. She was still in her state of shock and Yzak took the silent message as they went to the briefing room. Yzak pressed the button the open the door and the two entered and Shiho's eyes watered at seeing her parents.

"Shiho…" Heindrich breathed as he held his daughter for the first time in a few years. Yzak let go of her hand as she hugged her father with happy tears this time running down her face. "I'm…I'm so glad to see you…"

"Dad," Shiho said with a smile on her lips. Her father let her go and her mother tackled her own daughter…"Uh, Hi mom…"

"You still that little tomboy," Carolina said with a smile on her lips. The two women hugged each other and Yzak smiled warmly at her but quickly turned his attention to the others.

"Commander Hahnenfuss," Yzak said being formal only because he didn't know how to act in front of her parents. "Why don't you take your parents to the lounge, I bet you all have some catching up to do."

"Thank you," Shiho saluted and left with her parents. Yzak saluted back and her father saluted as well but then the trio left the room. He sighed as he looked at the others, "Well…I guess you have questions for me as well." Yzak then handed Brandon his dog tags, "I believe this belongs to you."

"Where did you get these," Brandon asked dazed.

Yzak just smirked, "That's something I'll talk with you at a later time but anything you wish to know?"

"Why were we written off as dead," Ciara asked, she had short trimmed bright red hair. "I mean, didn't our commander think we had survived?"

"I cannot know what occurred during that time, but if I can find your commanding officer at the time…you can yell at him all you want," Yzak told him. "I will have quarters arranged for you all, so that you aren't uncomfortable with our ride back to the PLANTs."

Mayla looked at him, and he could have sworn she could have been Nicol's twin with her hair and eye color, "Will we be readmitted into ZAFT?"

"Only at your choosing," Yzak informed them. "If you wish to have civilian lives you may choose to do so, however I cannot guarantee if some of them will be friendly, we were suppose to look for rogue out here…so if they are rough with you at first…don't mind them. They are just going to be extra cautious."

"I see," Brandon said as he looked up at him. "But you are going to do everything in your power to keep the Hahnenfuss family happy aren't you?"

"Excuse me," Yzak asked looking over at him with an irritated look.

"I see the way you two look at each other, there is something going on between you two. So you are going to take the time to make sure they are not taken as hostile as we are…"

"No, they will be treated as equally as you all. That's the only way I can say it," Yzak said with his arms crossed. "I should have you all in the brig but out of the small thread of kindness in my heart I am not doing so…but if you wish to be treated like a criminal I will be more than happy to oblige."

"No thank you," Brandon pushed past him and there was Dearka out there blocking his path.

"I sent a report to the HQ," Dearka said as he pushed Brandon back in. "Our orders are to keep them in observation."

Yzak sighed, "I see. Then get General Hahnenfuss and his wife from the lounge and put them all into the brig."

"What!" Ciara shouted as she stood up.

"I'm sorry, orders are orders…but I will try everything in my power to insure that you are all well taken care of," Yzak told them and the two women nodded. They had taken a liking to the young captain and especially the way he handled Brandon was quite sexy in their eyes.

"Fine we'll go quietly," Mayla said with a seductive tone as she played with Yzak's face. Yzak turned his face away and she pouted. "Shame…"

"I want to see Shiho," Brandon demanded. "And keep your hands off of her or else, I'll make you regret the day you met me."

"Funny, she doesn't want to see you or want you for that matter, she is screaming my name after all." Yzak said with a smirk and he marched out of the room as there were MPs waiting for them. Shiho came into the room in a hurry and looked at Yzak with question, "HQ wants us to keep them in observation for now. Don't worry I'll make sure they aren't harmed."

Shiho just hugged him causing them to float back into a wall. "Thank you…I'm glad they are alive." Dearka had taken his leave of the room but was going to listen outside of the room, "My parents have more or less reconciled while they were on that colony. It's kind of strange to see them together like that but if it means a second chance with them, I'll take it."

"I'm glad you are happy about them being alive," Yzak said warmly as he caressed her hair. "But aren't there a lot of questions running through your head?"

"Tons," Shiho said with a smile. "But they can wait till later, I just don't understand why they would be marked as dead if they were on that colony instead of Junis Seven."

"We'll find out when we get to the PLANTs," Yzak told her. "You should get some rest; it's going to be a day before we can get back."

"Yzak, what's the matter," Shiho cupped his cheek. Yzak looked at her and shook his head, "And tonight?"

"I don't think it would be the best idea," Yzak told her. "You probably want to spend it with your parents…even though they might be stuck in the brig."

Shiho frowned; it wasn't like him to turn her away in any event. But she knew it had to deal with Brandon and figured she give him his space, at least for now. She held onto him, "Yzak…"

"Hmmmm…"

"It wouldn't be so bad you know…"

"What wouldn't?"

"Us being married someday," Shiho said softly and Yzak's eyes widened in shock. "I might not like you all the time, but you do make life seem more challenging in an almost good kind of way."

Yzak smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head as they floated in the room, "You're right…maybe when the time is right and we're a little older."

Dearka who was standing outside had a huge smile on his face. Maybe they weren't going to be so bad off after all. He knew life would be more difficult now that Shiho's parents have arrived back and alive but also Brandon wasn't a good sign either. But the guy had been hanging out with two other women, there had to be something between them at least. He began walking away whistling as he went. **The oh so cold Yzak Jule isn't that cold after all, it just took a stubborn woman to break that wall of ice.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shiho stirred as she felt movement next to her, she opened her eyes to see Yzak getting up out of the bed. She saw him head into the shower and she pressed her body up onto her elbows as she was sleeping on her chest. She saw the door open and the light flood as the light faded and Yzak returned to bed. He noticed that Shiho was up and looking down at him as he laid down on his back, "Sorry did I wake you?"

"Don't worry about it," Shiho moved to where she was leaning over him with her hair covering them like a curtain. She pressed her lips against his and he ran his fingers through her hair. She picked herself up slightly but her chest had molded against his. "Now…do you regret turning me away earlier?"

Yzak smiled, "You win…so how did your father take the news?"

"Well, he lectured me on how after his life wrenching experience on the colony that he wasn't expecting his daughter to be actually engaged to Yzak Jule," Shiho said with a smirk. "Much less actually considering settling down period because Hahnenfuss's never settle down!"

Yzak chuckled, "Is that so…well I guess I broken the cycle." Shiho smiled as she kissed him and he felt the cold jewel on his chest. He looked down at it, "Do you ever take that off?"

"No, why?" Shiho asked as she began kissing his neck.

"Just wondering, because Dearka overheard some of the women on the staff talking about it," Yzak moaned in delight. "If you don't stop I just might have to rock your world again."

"Oh really," Shiho said against his neck. "I thought I rocked your world…" Shiho was flipped onto her back as Yzak growled in a sexy kind of way and Shiho planted her lips firmly on his. Yzak and Shiho continued to passionately kiss that was until there was a knock at his door. He grumbled, "Just ignore it." Yzak went back to kissing his vixen in his bed but the knocking continued.

"Damn it," Yzak grumbled as he wrapped a sheet around his waist and leaving the blanket for Shiho. "WHAT!" He didn't bother turning on the lights to his quarters as he opened the door to see Dearka staring at his attire or lack there of.

"Ok, sorry for interrupting but transmission from HQ just for you," Dearka said as he handed him the disk. "Is Shiho in there?"

"Bastard," Yzak closed the door and Dearka was laughing outside of his room. Yzak went over to his computer and put the disk in. Shiho sat up on the bed and walked over to where he was sitting. She let the blanket float in the room as she waltzed her way over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began kissing his ear gently. Yzak was becoming distracted from reading the words on the page. "Baby, you better stop…"

"Since when did you call me baby?" Shiho asked seductively in his ear, "Besides I'm not done with you…" Shiho straddled him as he sat in the chair and the two were kissing feverishly, "You can always read that in the morning…"

"You're right," Yzak muttered between kisses as she slid her own body over his very erect member. He didn't recall when she moved the sheet off of him but he wasn't complaining either. Their bodies in rhythm as it moved to the floor as their heated passion grew and sweat formed on their bodies. As they reached their climax the two still were in a passionate lip lock that probably would never end.

The two finally made it back to his bed and sleep eventually took them into her arms. Yzak however was awake watching her sleep in his arms. She was beautiful and he had to admit in his eyes she was more beautiful than Lacus Clyne was made to be. He played with her hair and he had no idea where his fascination came from but it was there. He loved her hair and he didn't want to admit it…but he loved her. He was in love with her, and one day he will marry her…but in his own time. The engagement party he knew, but he would properly propose and everything…he wanted things to be perfect between them. He pressed a kiss on her forehead as he slowly let sleep take him once again.

Morning came too soon as Yzak sat in front of his personal computer with Shiho still sleeping on his bed. She had brought all of her things with her…to stay in his room. He didn't mind though, their battle of wits when it came to the bedside manner was always something to look forward too. He read over the transmission file and sighed, he was to report to the council chamber to accept or decline his nomination. He didn't know what to do, but he knew if he was going to sit on the council it would have to wait.

"What are you reading," Shiho wrapped her arms around his should and Yzak turned to where her face was.

"When did you get up," Yzak said with a smile.

"Just a while ago," Shiho said with a bright smile. "What does it say?"

"Nothing really," Yzak replied as he turned it off. "Just some frustration for me when I get back."

"The council," Shiho asked and stood up. "I'm going to shower…"

"Alright, but don't take too long you need to be on duty in about forty minutes," Yzak told her and Shiho saluted as she strolled into the shower giving Yzak quite a view of her backside. "I didn't know you had a tattoo…"

Shiho looked over at him and winked, "I guess you don't pay too much to detail…"

"What is that suppose to mean," Yzak asked as the shower door closed behind her. He shook his head, "Damn woman."

"I heard that you bastard," Shiho called through the door. The water began to run and Yzak just smirked as he began dressing himself for duty. He saw Shiho's dog tags laying around on his bed and smiled as he picked them up. He was stunned that she kept his necklace that he gave her on at all times, but it made his heart soar that she did. He once again continued to dress himself as all he had left to put on was his coat. Shiho came out with a towel and began dressing herself.

Once she was some what dressed she began brushing her hair and Yzak went over next to her. He began brushing her hair for him, she looked up at him with a smile. She let him brush her hair and was happy to feel his fingers run through her hair as well. It brought a sense of completion for the young pilot and it did the same for Yzak, the brash young captain had found his center…the one thing to keep him ground. Of course neither was going to admit it out loud, at least not yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well thank you to those who reviewed and those who read the story. I'm glad that you are all enjoying it thus far. And I haven't forgotten about Not All Pretend, just busy with trying to make a few of the chapters work so I can post them without error in the time line of the story. So no worries…well see you next time!


	7. Chapter Six

**Matt**: Hehehe, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Hehehe, yeah well time does change after spending so much time with the other person.

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: hehehe, thanks so much! Yeah well I figured I put a quick turn of events to see how it works out.

**Cathrun**: married? I'll think about it, hehehehe…you'll just have to wait and see.

**The Angels' Princess**: You're welcome by the way! Well Dearka had to be more than a best friend, he has to be some comic relief. Hehehe…thanks for the review! And yeah I'm downloading the episode right now…so I'm like I have to know how it ends.

**wIsTfuL-wIsHeR**: thanks so much! Well I figured he shouldn't be cold all the time…usually people that are cold tend to be really nice people once you get to know them.

**Cottongreentea**: hehehe…yeah PARTY GIRL! Hehehe, so that's all good. Well I think there is more or less a SEED 3 especially on how open they left the fricken' ending of DESTINY…I mean GAH! So yeah…hehehee, if there is another season it better have the main couples and all that jazz. It better look good that's for sure! I'm in college and it's not so bad…hehehe more free time but also a lot more study time as well. Well… I guess I'll just have to write another asucaga fic due to the sucky ending of DESTINY. Hehehehe…well see you next time!

**Animemistress419**: thanks! Well you have to wait and see what happens with them.

**Gundamjunkierx780**: why thank you! I hope that you continue to read the story. I know Yzak has a soft side…that's why I wrote it like that. Hehehe, he has to be a big softie…

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Six**

Yzak sat back in his office in the PLANT, he sighed. The five people they had brought back were treated fairly well. Shiho's parents were given back their rather large house they once had, they were even planning on getting remarried…and well, the General had forced his mother to call off the party. Which was a sigh of relief and it saddened his heart, her father wanted Shiho to get married to Brandon. Yzak slouched down he didn't want to be at work…it had been five days but he hadn't spoken with Shiho…and she hadn't known the reason why her father had called off the party and for that matter, that their engagement was permanently called off. Dearka tried to get the answer out of him but Yzak just slipped away from him, and Yzak had been avoiding Shiho like the plague.

Dearka had waltzed into his office, "Yo!"

"What," Yzak replied dryly not even looking at his best friend.

"You've been avoiding Shiho, like for the past few days…" Dearka responded as he sat down in the chair. "Not only that, you've been either really depressed or incredibly snappy!"

"So…"

"Ok, what's wrong," Dearka asked in a firm tone.

"It's nothing," Yzak stood up and looked out his window. There he saw the car pull up with the other two women now under his command, along with Brandon. He growled, he didn't want him under his command but it would seem like he had no choice in the matter. Yzak had also agreed to leave his name on the ballot for chairman.

"I don't like him either," Dearka said knowing full well what Yzak had seen. "At least he will be under Shiho's command."

"And," Yzak snapped and Dearka knew he had hit a chord.

"Why did they call off your engagement to Shiho anyway," Dearka asked carefully.

Yzak sighed, "Her father wanted it called off. He said Shiho should be able to make her own decision on who she marries…and apparently she wouldn't be well taken care of with me…so he told my mother to call it off."

"Is it because your mother was part of the reason they were stuck in that colony," Dearka asked and Yzak shrugged. "You know, it's kind of strange. Patrick Zala saw him as a treat in the council and had him written off as dead, but saying because your mother sided with him during the first war is not a valid reason to call off an engagement."

"He wants her to marry someone else," Yzak said as he kept his gaze outside. It had been raining that day, it matched his mood that he was currently feeling. He placed his hand on the wall next to the window, "Maybe it's just better this way…after all we were just using each other for sex…"

Dearka arched his eyebrow, "So you're just going to let her go like that? What if she isn't happy with whoever she is forced with?"

"It's her choice," Yzak said softly. "Who am I to interfere with it…"

Dearka shook his head, "It's up to her isn't, where she stands with you. Good thing she wasn't at work today…"

Yzak turned over his shoulder, "She didn't call in sick did she?"

"You don't remember?" Dearka looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "You gave her today off so she go to her parents' wedding, remember?"

Yzak then looked over at his calendar, "Oh right."

"You're hopeless," Dearka shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Mir is coming up this weekend; you want to come over for dinner?" Yzak looked at him bewildered, "Mir wanted to get to know, since you are my best friend and all."

"Sure," Yzak nodded as he went back to staring out the window.

Dearka sighed, "Good, than seven this Friday…ummm, if you like you can bring someone…if that certain someone doesn't kill you first."

Yzak turned around with his arms crossed, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Dearka grinned, "Oh yeah, a certain female has been incredibly upset because she hasn't heard from a certain commander of hers."

"What are you talking about?" Yzak when his door flew open to see a fuming Shiho in his doorway, "Shi…Shiho!"

"ELSMAN OUT!" Shiho shouted and Dearka sped out of the door. Shiho was dressed in a nice suit, he gathered she had come from the wedding or going to prepare for it…it was still rather early in the day. She grabbed Yzak's collar and shoved him against the wall, he was too shock to react. "Why didn't you return my message?"

"What message," Yzak looked at her confused.

"I called you today, and left something with Ruby asking if you would come to the wedding with me! I've been waiting for THREE HOURS FOR YOU TO CALL!" Shiho shouted and Yzak was confused.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about," Yzak responded. "I haven't received any messages; the only one I received was to make sure I KEPT MY DISTANCE FROM YOU!"

"CUT THE CRAP," Shiho said as she kissed him fiercely and which Yzak was happy to receive. Yzak pulled her closer; Hell five days without her was enough to drive him insane. It was almost as if he needed her day and night and he kissed her with the same amount of passions he was. She pulled away, "Get changed…"

"What…I'm on duty," Yzak told her with a stunned expression. "I just can't get up and go with you."

"Yes you can, you are the commanding office," Shiho demanded. "Besides I refuse to go with anyone else…please, for me…"

Yzak sighed in defeat, "I don't have any clothes here with me…"

"Fine, we have at least a good hour before the ceremony," Shiho pulled him by both hands. "You are not getting out of this easily."

The two exited his office with Shiho pulling him by his hands. Yzak was kind of leaning backwards trying to have her fall back onto him, but she was not going to let him win. Ruby looked at him curiously and was becoming over whelming jealous at the sight before her, "Ruby, I'll be out for the rest of the day. If there is anything just call my cell in emergency."

"Yes, sir."

"Hurry up Jule," Shiho muttered as she continued to drag him along. The whole command was not watching as Shiho was dragging their captain out of his office. "I am not going to be late and neither are you!"

"Damn, feisty aren't you," Yzak said as she yanked him into the elevator. Everyone looked at them with curiosity but the door closed. Shiho then got pushed up against the wall not caring if there was a security camera in the elevator. "God…I'm insane…" He pressed his lips against hers as she moaned against his. Well they were kissing, Dearka was watching from the control room. He smiled, **Well lets see how they turn out.**

The door opened the Yzak came off of pressing Shiho up against the wall. He walked out and Shiho marched behind him, and she dragged him out of the building. Lucky for her that he had his car keys in his pocket as he then pulled her over to his car, "This way…"

"Shut it," Shiho crossed her arms as she sat in Yzak's car. "Just drive to your house and change clothes."

"Only if you change with me," Yzak smirked and got punched on the shoulder. Yzak just chuckled as they drove off from HQ having everyone looking at them curiously.

"PERVERT!" Shiho shouted as they were on the road other people began looking at them. Shiho blushed madly and sand deeper into her seat. Yzak just chuckled, "You serious about not getting messages from me this morning?"

Yzak looked over at her, "I'll talk to Ruby about it, she's not careless like that…"

Shiho looked down at her hands, "She is when it comes to other women chasing you."

"What do you mean," Yzak looked over at her with questioning eyes.

Shiho looked at him, "She has a crush on you, and there were several instances when letters and other things were sent to you and she just threw them away."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think Ruby has more than a crush on you," Shiho said softly. "She was the one I talked to when I was looking for you, she said you were out of the office and you had gone off somewhere that she would tell you to return my call when you got back into the office."

"Looks like I might need a new secretary," Yzak said with a sigh.

"Yeah, get a guy instead…"

"Don't you dare imply the whole gay thing again," Yzak said in a dark tone. "I really hate to prove to you that I'm not…I take that back, I would love to show you that I'm not in more ways than one."

"Bastard!"

"I think I'm starting to like how you say that, it's quite a turn on…" Yzak smirked and Shiho just pouted as they reached his home. Shiho was about to punch him again but then he dodged it by getting out of the car. Shiho growled as she got up and followed after him to the door. Yzak quickly entered the home and went to his room to change. Shiho sat on the couch and began flipping through the channels on the television but then saw a letter on his coffee table. She picked it up and saw that it was addressed to Yzak from her FATHER!

Yzak came out wearing his gray charcoal suit and tying his tie. He saw the piece of paper in her hands and went after it, but by her face expression she had already read some of the contents of the letter. He grabbed it from her and she had an angered expression on her face, "Why didn't you tell me?" Yzak stopped as he didn't turn to look at her, "I didn't even know that our engagement was called off, and the fact my father threatened you…why didn't you tell ME!"

"I thought your father told you, he made it very clear that he didn't want me near you and that he had found someone else better suited for you," Yzak responded.

"But why didn't you tell me my father did this," Shiho said as she stood up and grabbed his arms. "That he had forced your mother to cancel it officially and not just the party…"

"I thought he told you," Yzak said once again. "Look, you wanted to go to their wedding…I'll go with you, but it's not going to be a pleasing interaction between your father and I."

"Then we won't go," Shiho said as she held his arms tighter. "I just wish my father would not meddle in my life…he's angry that I joined ZAFT and that it was meant for a son, not for his daughter."

Yzak placed his hands on her elbows, "You need to go to the wedding, if they knew that you know about what they told me…it won't be a lovely picture."

"I don't want to go unless you are with me," Shiho told him softly. "I didn't bother wearing a dress because Brandon was supposed to be there and…"

"Just go…" Yzak said desperately. "Even if…even if we wanted to be together in any way, your father will not allow, the fact being that I'm Ezalia Jule's son. The partial reason that they were stuck on that colony…even if they were once friends…but that friendship, it was broken."

Shiho looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I…I…just can't accept the fact they are putting the blame on you…"

Yzak smiled sadly and cupped her face, "I guess we're just never meant to be…I'll get you a transfer…"

"NO!" Shiho looked into his ice blue eyes as her violet eyes teared, "I like where I am right now, and just because my father is now seated on the council does not mean you get the short end. I…I…"

"Shhhh," Yzak held her. "If you want me to go, I will. But it's not a situation I want to put you through."

"Well, if I bring you with me…then he will know that I don't know…" Shiho said, "Just don't ignore me again…"

"I…I…I can't guarantee that," Yzak told her and Shiho grew angry.

"I'm going to change, take me to my apartment," Shiho ordered and Yzak looked at her confused. However he didn't have time to ask questions as pulled on his tie and yanked him with her. Yzak just looked stunned and drove her back to her apartment. She quickly changed into a very sexy black dress and Yzak had his jaw dropping nearly to the floor at the sight of her. He didn't have time to enjoy the look as they left her apartment and ended up at the wedding.

They arrived late but it didn't bother Shiho. They were at the reception as she greeted her parents but their displeasure in seeing Yzak was not missed. Shiho was leaning against Yzak who was leaning against the wall watching the small wedding reception from their corner of the world. They watched some of the council dance around along with a few other younger guests but they decided to keep their distance.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Yzak whispered to Shiho.

"I don't care…"

"I do, did you see the looks your father gave me the moment he saw us together?"

"Yeah, that was great."

"You're evil…"

"Thank you!"

"Brandon is here," Yzak pointed the military dressed coming into the reception hall. "Why don't you go look chummy with him?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I told you already, I want you…not him."

"But…"

"Don't you dare say what you are going to say, if you finish that sentence I'll kill you and deprive you even more of sex if you don't behave."

"Hmph!" Yzak pouted, "Oh yeah, Dearka's girlfriend is coming up to the PLANTs this weekend. I'm having dinner with them, wanna come?"

"When?"

"Friday, at seven…"

"Pick me up at six…"

"Why so early?"

"Dearka lives on the other side of town," Shiho reminded him.

"Don't remind me, but his girlfriend is coming up and she wants to get to know me…probably you too."

"Fine, I liked how she had Dearka wrapped around her little finger. That should be fun to watch," Shiho said with a smile. "Besides, Dearka can be our entertainment instead of the other way around."

Yzak smirked, "Yes that would nice wouldn't it, to see that smart ass finally get his own taste of medicine?"

"Yes, it would be absolutely perfect," Shiho responded as she clung onto Yzak's arm.

"Hello dear," Heindrich said as nicely as possible. Shiho saw him and put on a fake smile as he let go of Yzak to hug her father. "Captain Jule…"

"General…" Yzak saluted and got it pulled down by Shiho.

"You don't need to do that here," Shiho said with a warm smile.

"Shiho, I guess you do know the meaning of a dress," Shiho turned to see her mother and growled. "Too bad Brandon didn't see you…I mean you do look lovely."

"Only man I dress up for is Yzak," Shiho said as she placed a quick kiss on his lips. Yzak looked down at her with a smile on his lips, she fingered her necklace and Yzak smiled. "He made me feel it was ok to laugh and it was ok…to just be happy."

"I see," Carolina said with a forced smile but she saw the way Yzak was looking at her daughter. It made her heart skip a beat, she remembered when her husband and her were younger…he had that same look. If they hadn't already told each they loved one another…they were soon going too. "But hunny…"

"Mom, I think Yzak and I will leave now…I hope you two enjoy your honeymoon…well the second time around," Shiho said as she held his hand walking out.

"I don't like this," Heindrich said aloud to his wife. "I don't like the fact that she might want to stay with him."

"He might be Ezalia's son but there something different about him," Carolina said. "You can still make the engagement to Brandon but her heart will not be there."

"I still will not approve of him with our daughter," Heindrich said in a gruff tone.

"You are as stubborn as ever, I wonder if you are mad that she joined ZAFT or maybe because you are letting one boy cloud your judgment…"

"What are you saying…"

"Lets get to know him, and if he is what Shiho wants…let her have him," Carolina said. "But on their own terms…do you agree?" She had him whipped into her liking, maybe there was hope for Yzak to have Shiho as his fiancée but only time will tell as a listener had listened in the corner not liking how things were turning out.

"Alright, we'll invite just him to dinner…I don't want to speak to that witch of a mother of his," Heindrich told his wife who just nodded in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"GET UP!"

Yzak groaned as light filled his room and used his arm to cover his eyes. Yzak then reached for anything to cover his face was taken away from him. He opened one eye to see Shiho leaning over him already dressed to go somewhere, and closed his eyes.

"GET UP!"

"No," Yzak responded but then let out a gasp as Shiho was jumping on his stomach. "Woman!"

"I said get up!" Shiho whined and jumped off of him. She landed on the floor and began shaking him, "PLEASE!"

"Woman, what is the matter with you," Yzak said propping up onto on elbow and looking at her oddly. He had shorts on, which was unusual for the pair but it was something new. They spent the night laughing at some memories of their childhood. And spoke about certain things about Dearka with his girlfriend; she had him wrapped around his little finger.

"Get up, bastard!" Shiho shouted as she pulled him off of the bed. Yzak landed on the floor with a thud. "I want to go to the PARK!"

"What the hell is at the park," Yzak said as he groaned after hitting the floor with such a thud. He looked up at the overly excited brunette. "It's a Thursday and we're suppose to be at work?"

"I want to play hookie, and so should you! No one will question you not going into work," Shiho said with a pout. "So call already and shower so we can go!"

Yzak shook his head, he then reached for his phone and called the number to his office, "Yeah Ruby, I'm not going to be coming into work today. So give all the paper work to Elsman…Well, I'm just not feeling up going into work. … No I'm fine, yes I'll take care. If there are papers that need to be looked over just fax it over here. … Yeah thanks…" Yzak hung up the phone and stood up. He saw Shiho working in the kitchen humming to herself and he just shook his head. He went into the shower to take a quick wash of his body.

After his shower and changing into comfortable clothes he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Shiho smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek, "What's for breakfast?"

"How about breakfast tacos," Shiho said as she pointed to the counter next to the stove. Yzak looked over and smiled, "What took you so long?"

"I had to wait till the hot water came back," Yzak teased and she stuck out her tongue. "Now what is that all about?"

Shiho giggled, "Breakfast is ready. Lets eat!"

The couple ate and went to the park like Shiho had requested. They were walking hand in hand as they saw other couples there with small children. Yzak was wearing a simple blue shirt and casual white pants along with a pair of comfortable tennis shoes. Shiho had opted to wear a small black skirt but it was over a pair of tight shorts, apparently it was when she use to play tennis and a comfortable light orange shirt on top. Her hair was up in a high pony tail as they walked in rhythm to each other's steps.

Yzak the recalled something, "Tell me about that tattoo of yours?"

"Huh," Shiho looked up at him in surprise. "Oh the heart with the wings, I got that after my parents were declared dead. In a way of keeping my hope of them with me, I guess you can say."

"Interesting," Yzak said with a smile. "So you really did go through those rebellious teen years, didn't you?"

Shiho winked, "Of course, I couldn't be so obedient now could I? Unlike you…the perfect mother's son, or better known as the mama's boy."

Yzak turned to look at her for a moment not breaking their sped of walking, "I at least knew how to obey when it was important, but then again…if we weren't like that, who knows…maybe things between us would have been different."

"No, I like them the way they are," Shiho said with a brighter smile as she then wrapped her arms around his while keeping their fingers interlocked with each other. They appeared to be the harmonious couple as some photographers saw them together. They began taking pictures from afar to look at them, how strange their engagement was called off and yet they still appeared to be…well together.

"So why did you want to come out here," Yzak asked as they saw children playing on the playground.

"Tag," Shiho shouted as she ran away from the stunned captain and he chuckled. He began chasing after her in fits full of laughter and the children began to join in with the two young adults. "You're too SLOW CAPTAIN JULE!"

"Oh is that so," Yzak wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to squeal out loud causing the children to laugh at them. "So Commander, what are you going to say now?"

"NO FAIR!" Shiho whined and the children all went back to their usual play but after Tagging Yzak again. "See you're still IT!" Shiho got out of his grip and ran away from him again with a smile on her lips and laughter coming out of her heart. Yzak shook his head as the children all taunted him so he went after the younger ones as did Shiho.

"My, my…" Ezalia said at the sight of her son playing around with children and with Shiho none the less. She smiled as she sat down on a nearby bench as the two were acting like children themselves. She smiled when Yzak finally caught a sight of her and he fell forward when Shiho jumped on his back. Ezalia let out a laugh as the two saw them and approached her. "You two seem to be having fun…"

"Mother," Yzak greeted and Shiho kept her distance from him. Yzak saw that and grabbed her hand and pulled her by his side. Shiho looked at him with widened eyes. "What brings you out and into the capital?"

"I came to visit you, but I was informed you had called in," Ezalia said with a smile. "Since it was a lovely day I wanted to spend it at the park, I wasn't expecting you to be such a rebel Yzak."

Yzak rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well, it was all Shiho's idea."

"So we're blaming me," Shiho looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "Hmph, you're such a damn workaholic that it would be nice for you to take a break once in a while."

"I didn't ask for a break," Yzak teased and she stuck out her tongue.

"Forgive him Mrs. Jule, but Yzak tends to forget that he is after all human and not some machine," Shiho said as Ezalia patted the spot next to her. Shiho sat down as did Yzak, "I…well, may I be so bold to ask a question?"

"I'm sure you have many," Ezalia said with a smile. "Go ahead…I will try my best to answer what I can."

"What happened between you and my parents," Shiho asked.

Ezalia sighed, "Your father was best friends with my husband ever since their childhood. Even before I met Yzak's father, but things was smooth sailing for everyone. I was married and Yzak was born, and then of course your parents were married and also had you. The huge rift that happened between us all was when Yzak's father died during a mission that your father was commanding. In a sense, I blamed your father for my husband's death…but at the time you two were small children and yet to meet even with the engagement. However, I was friends with the Zala family but your father was never fond them."

"I…I didn't know," Shiho said softly.

Ezalia smiled, "How would you have known? Anyway, Patrick Zala was then part of the council and had your parents after their divorce go out on missions…ridiculous missions, that I didn't even know about. But I'm sure your father blames me for it, since I more or less blamed him for losing my husband."

"I see," Shiho said softly. "So he made you call of the engagement because of all of that?"

"More or less," Ezalia said. "Your mother and I were always friends even after the whole fiasco with my husband. It was her wish that if something were to happen to either of them, that you would marry Yzak when the time came…and for me not to tell you of your engagement either…until the right time."

"That's kind of shady don't you think," Yzak asked and Ezalia chuckled.

"Yes, but what can I say…" Ezalia then looked at the both of them. They were holding hands, "It would seem it wouldn't matter what we thought since you two seem pretty happy together regardless of an arranged marriage."

Shiho blushed and Yzak looked down at her with a smile, "I am happy, mother. She is the best thing to have ever happened to me…"

Shiho looked up at him lovingly, "Really?"

"Yes," Yzak responded with a kiss on her cheek. "You are quite stubborn and impossible at times but I can deal with that."

"Shut up," Shiho grumbled and Ezalia smiled. "Oh, would you like to spend the day with us then?"

Ezalia, "I don't want to be the third wheel between you two…"

"We could have dinner," Yzak said softly and Shiho nodded. "We could go to that restaurant that was always your favorite here in the capital."

"That would be lovely," Ezalia said with a bright smile.

"We'll pick you up around seven then," Yzak said and Ezalia nodded. "That means you need to dress up, Hahnenfuss…"

"What kind of restaurant is this," Shiho asked with an arched eyebrow.

Yzak smiled, "Not too fancy…but you still need to look nice…that black dress from yesterday will do fine."

Shiho rolled her eyes, "If you haven't ruined it…"

"What is that suppose to mean," Yzak asked and Ezalia laughed causing the couple to blush.

"I don't find that you two skipped today funny," Yzak and Shiho looked over to see Brandon Marcus standing over there with a scowl on his face. "Captain…I didn't k now you would abuse your power to spend time with my fiancée and your mother."

Yzak's eyebrow twitched but Shiho would be the first to speak up, "Actually I am spending time with my boyfriend and his mother. I suggested that Yzak take some time off, considering he is always weighed down with work. His mother was nice to come and visit us…"

"Didn't you parents inform you, that you are now my fiancée…" Brandon asked with a dark expression.

"My parents have been missing for at least five or six years," Shiho stated flatly. "They do not rule over my life, besides I know Yzak is a much better match for me. At least when we spar he doesn't go easy on me…and that's not only on the mat in the gym." Yzak looked at her in surprise at her words, "Now if you will excuse us, the three of us need to prepare for our dinner meeting tonight. So have a nice day…" Shiho saluted since he was in uniform and held onto Yzak's hand. The trio stood up and went their way.

"I'm not giving up on you Shiho," Brandon muttered under his breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks so muchie!


	8. Chapter Seven

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Thanks! Well you just have to be patient for both stories I guess. Hehehe, thanks for reviewing!

**Animestress419**: thanks! Well Brandon is going to be a problem…

**Cottongreentea**: Hehehe, I guess I should make another Asucaga story just for you. Well, I hope to see SEED 3 to be much better than Destiny…but destiny now feels like a middle step and well the third one better ROCK! Fed. 24! I can't wait that long…tha'ts no fair! Hehehe, well I hope you continue to stay alert for SEED 3…rumor has it that it suppose to start in December or janurary…or something like that.

**The Angels' Princess**: Thanks! I hope that in the third series we see Shiho TALK! I had enough of seeing her in thepictures next to Yzak and nothing said about her. Anyway…the ending I think it was RUSHED and it was LEFT WAY too open. It wasn't a conclusion it seriously was like here is the end of this one, get ready for the next one. So I'm waiting for the 3rd one…and oh there better be a third one!

**Lamu**: hey…just review when you can. So yeah, Brandon is alive…but is he really the villain or just the rival? Hehehe, can't answer that and well a torture session…I'll think of something.

**Cathrun**: hehehe, you seem really into the story. Hehehe, well I am glad you liked the chapter.

**Matt**: Well…I don't plan on breaking them apart. But I think they are going to fight for their love.

**Bado-san**: Thanks, well what dad doesn't like the guy that their daughter's date? You'll have to wait to see what happened between Shiho and Brandon.

**wIsTfuL-wIsHeR**: Thanks for the review and yeah well Brandon is a jerk what can I say. Hehehe, stay tuned to see what happens next!

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

Song is from LeAnn Rimes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seven**

"So what are your plans," Ezalia asked as she took a sip of her wine from her glass. She looked over across the table to see Shiho dressed in a lovely little black dress while Yzak wore a very nice charcoal black suit and a blue tie to match his eye color. Ezalia knew that there was more going on between them then what they were letting on. She smiled as both of them got uncomfortable as they were waiting for the food. "There is no need to be shy, I mean after all I am your mother Yzak…"

"I know that," Yzak responded. "It's not like we have a set plan or anything…it just all kind of fell into place as we went along with everything."

"I see, what do you want to do Shiho…" Ezalia asked, "I am asking because that if you two wish to be together I'll fight in your corner."

Shiho sighed, "I just want to be with Yzak, I don't want to follow what my parents want…I mean if they wou…" Shiho's phone rang and she was going to ignore until Yzak pulled it out of her hand bag, "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Yzak handed her the phone. "Just answer it…"

"Hello," Shiho answered. "Yes, mother…Sunday dinner….bring Yzak? Are you sure? Ummm, ok…I'll ask him. Yes….uh…uh…ok, I'll call you later."

Shiho put the phone back into her bag, "My parents want us to go to their house for dinner on Sunday."

"Your story seems to be getting interesting," Ezalia said with a smirk on her lips. "What will you do?"

"I don't know," Shiho responded. "You are going to come?"

Yzak nodded as she pulled a lost curl behind her ear, "Of course. We might as well see what they want, especially if they invited the both of us."

"So you two planning on my future grandchildren," both Yzak and Shiho blushed. Ezalia laughed as their dinner was served, "I think I have the right to ask since you two seem very comfortable with each other."

"We haven't discussed anything like that yet," Yzak told his mother. "But it's not far from our minds."

"Huh," Shiho looked at him stunned when Yzak pulled out a small velvet box from his breast pocket of his suit. Shiho looked at him stunned when he opened it and her eyes widened in shock and Ezalia was stunned beyond belief.

"You don't have to give me an answer now…just something to think about," Yzak told her and Shiho admired the ring. "I actually bought it the same time I brought your necklace."

"You bought that beautiful necklace around her neck," Ezalia gasped. "Never bought his mother anything nice as that, you must be a very special girl Shiho."

"Yzak," Shiho said softly as she looked at the ring in amazement. It was the same kind of diamond that matched her necklace but it was a princess cute and a rather large size. "Yes…"

"Are you sure," Yzak was surprised at her sudden answer. She handed it over to him and held out her left hand. Yzak saw her nod and placed it on her left ring finger and Ezalia just brightly. The two shared a brief kiss and parted as Ezalia just was beaming. "I…I love you…" Yzak whispered and Shiho smiled as she kissed him again.

"Now you two have an interesting story going on," Ezalia said as she took a bite out of her dinner.

Yzak smiled lovingly at Shiho and then looked at his mother, "I hope you don't mind, aren't we kind of breaking the rules?"

"It's a good way to break rules," Ezalia said with a smile. "Love is always a wonderful thing, no matter how you look at it."

"Besides I think it is time you acted like a rebel," Shiho teased and Yzak laughed. She caressed his cheek and he kissed the palm of her hand.

"Then I guess you should call me Mom," Ezalia said and Shiho blushed. "Please, and if you continued to call me Mrs. Jule all the time, it wouldn't fit me anymore…since that you will end up being Mrs. Yzak Jule in the future."

"Mother," Yzak said with a blush.

"What, it's true…besides, usually when you propose to a girl…it means she is accepting to become Mrs. Jule, is she not," Ezalia looked over at Shiho who nodded. "See, a fellow woman agrees with me…"

"God," Yzak groaned. "Now I have two women who can gain up on me."

"You'll learn to love it," Ezalia said as she took a bite out of her dinner. "Now you two eat your dinner and we can discuss whatever else we want…besides it is your night after all."

"Thanks mom," Shiho said with a smile and Yzak smiled at her. The trio ate dinner with smiles on their faces and spoke of work along with other things in life. Laughter was heard among the three as they enjoyed their time together. Ezalia told embarrassing stories about Yzak when he was a small child making him turn bright red at some of the comments his mother told Shiho. Shiho just laughed in delight as his mother shared with Shiho about Yzak's antics were the same as an adult as it were when he was a child.

"Are we done embarrassing me yet," Yzak asked with a groan. "I mean, what other stories can you come up with?"

"What is wrong with you," Shiho said with a smile and gently pinched his cheek. "Besides, I get to know more about the 'oh so great' Captain Yzak Jule."

"Ha, ha, ha…" Yzak said with a groan, "You are a pain in the ass. I mean, can't I find something on you that will make this fair?"

"No," Shiho stuck out her tongue. "Maybe when we go visit your mother on her side of PLANT we can stop by and ask Charlie about some horror stories."

"Oh that's right," Yzak said as he covered his forehead with his hand. "He is going to kill me later…"

"Don't tell me you are afraid of my cousin," Shiho asked with an arched eyebrow. "What did he tell you?"

"Warned me not to get involved with you," Yzak answered.

Shiho grumbled, "That stupid idiot cousin of mine. Don't listen to him…he's a pain in the ass that needs to get married sometime this century."

Ezalia laughed, "You two remind me of better days…if only things could stay that way for always. Well, I hope you two have the best."

"Thanks," Yzak said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess I can wait till later to tell Shiho more wonderful stories," Ezalia said and Shiho giggled while Yzak moaned in defeat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning," Yzak greeted everyone as he walked into the office. Everyone was looking at him curiously as he walked into his office as everyone had stopped work. Dearka walked into the office as people seemed to be dazed for some odd reason. He looked around and found Ruby…

"Hey Ruby," Dearka asked as she leaned up against her small table. "What's going on with everyone?"

"It's the captain…"

"What about him," Dearka asked all of the saddened worried.

"He's being…."

"Being what?"

"Hey everyone," Dearka looked over to see Shiho walking in with a bright smile on her face. And using his training saw a very huge engagement ring on her finger. He watched as she walked past the desk, "Hey Ruby!"

"Hey Shiho," Ruby responded also spotting the huge ring on her finger but she assumed it was from Brandon…but why would she be happy about it? Ruby had gotten to spend a few days with her when she came back with her family and three soldiers.

"What is going on," Dearka asked as he then marched into Yzak's office. Yzak looked up at him with a SMILE! Dearka was looking at him in shock, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE REAL YZAK JULE!"

"How am I not the real one," Yzak asked as he began working on paper work.

"You're smiling like a mad man for one, and two everyone said you were being nice!"

"What's wrong with being nice?" Yzak asked stunned by his best friend but shrugged it off, "Nothing wrong with it."

"Are we still on for dinner," Dearka asked.

"Yes," Yzak responded. "Do you need to get off early so you can pick her up?"

Dearka was completely sure that Yzak had lost his mind, "No…she's already at my apartment. But…are you sure you are Yzak…I'm serious too…are you really him?"

"What's wrong with you," Yzak asked as he stood up. "You are acting as if I've completely lost my mind…"

"You have," Dearka said as he sat down. "Are you coming alone or bringing someone?"

"Oh, Shiho is coming with me," Yzak said with a shrug.

"Shiho…" Dearka said with wide eyes, "Are you sure it's ok with her new fiancée…"

"Of course it is," Yzak grinned. "Why should I mind…she is coming with me…"

"Huh," Dearka was lost and that was saying it nicely. "If you have been hiding under a rock, I thought she was engaged to Brandon? You know the guy we rescued and obliviously still madly in love with Shiho?"

"I know who you are talking about," Yzak said with a smile. "Doesn't mean she is engaged to him…she is a big girl and can decide what she wants in life."

"I know I'm going crazy or I stepped into the fricking twilight zone!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Yzak said as he rested on the edge of his desk. "If you don't believe you can always ask my lovely fiancée."

"I think you've lost it," Dearka said with a groan.

Yzak laughed, "You lost it…"

"Captain…" Ruby entered his office and saluted, "Lieutenant Marcus is here to see you."

"Send him in," Yzak's smile faded and turned into a scowl. Dearka smirked at least he was the same in that area when it came to Brandon. Brandon walked in, "What do you want?"

"I want to know where Shiho got that ring on her finger and why she told me to bug OFF!" Brandon shouted and Yzak shrugged. "She had it on her left hand…"

"And your point is," Yzak asked as he sat down behind his desk once again. "If you are here about Shiho, then I am not in the mood for you. If it is about work then I will listen, if not then bug off."

"NOT TILL I GET ANSWERS!"

"Buddy, he said get out," Dearka said with a grin. "Man, you've been a big pussy since you've been here."

"Shut up," Brandon shouted at him.

"I didn't know that my fiancée had to be a subject of conversation," Yzak said flatly causing the attention to return to him. "If you wish to congratulate my engagement to Shiho, I welcome it."

"What," Dearka and Brandon asked in shock.

"If you two both excuse me, I have work to do…" Yzak said sternly. "So you both are dismissed."

"Sir!" Dearka and Brandon saluted and walked out of his office. Once the door closed the two looked at each other with hatred. Brandon stomped away and Dearka then went after him. Brandon was heading over to Shiho's office. Brandon barged in and began barking at Shiho.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"What do you want," Shiho asked as she glared up at him curiously but with anger evident as well.

"ARE YOU ENGAGED TO JULE!"

"Oh you mean this," Shiho holding up her left her hand. "Yes, I am going to be the future Mrs. Jule if that is what you mean. Besides…he is the one I love, not you. You left a long time ago and he was able to make me fall in love with him in a matter of weeks…what do you have compared to that? You were always demanding in our relationship and he isn't! If you ask me, he is the better husband that you could ever hope to be!"

"BITCH!" Brandon was about to strike her when Dearka came into the room.

"I can't let you hit my best friend's fiancée." Dearka said and Brandon left the room. "So you and Yzak, huh?"

Shiho nodded, "What do you want?"

"I just came to make sure idiot didn't do something stupid, but so when did it happen?"

"What?"

"You and Yzak…"

"Last night, at dinner," Shiho said with a smile. "It wasn't the ideal proposal but he did…"

"What a sly dog," Dearka said with a smirk on his lips. "Mir won't let me propose…at least not yet anyway…she wants me to wait until we're older."

Shiho laughed, "Being engaged doesn't mean we are getting married right away. It is just that we plan on it."

"I see," Dearka said with a smile. "I heard you are coming with Yzak to the dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah, casual dress right?"

Dearka nodded, "Yeah…nothing special. Just hanging out without the whole fancy light of everything. Are you going to move in with each other?"

Shiho looked at him curiously, "We haven't talked about that…I think we are comfortable with keeping things the way they are until we are able to move in with each other."

"I see," Dearka said with a huge grin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why are you so nervous," Yzak asked Shiho who was standing next him looking down at her feet. Yzak wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "It's just Elsman and his girlfriend from Orb, remember?"

"Yes, but that was BEFORE we were engaged," Shiho said with a blush. "Well…ok, fine before the ring is better said."

Yzak chuckled, "I love you."

Shiho looked up at him in surprise, "You say that so easily, now…what has gotten into you?"

"You," Yzak said with a kiss on her cheek and the door opened to Dearka's apartment. He had a huge smile on his lips at the affection shared between Yzak and Shiho. He leaned on the door frame as Miriallia called him from the kitchen.

"They're here," Dearka called back as the two finally saw the blonde guy before them. "So are you two coming in?"

"Yeah, yeah," Yzak said as they pushed Shiho into the home. Dearka moved out of the way and went into the kitchen as Miriallia came rushing out to hug Shiho. Shiho hugged the girl in return…Yzak handed Dearka the bottle of wine he had brought with him. Dearka than went to the kitchen to make sure none of the food ended up burning as Shiho and Miriallia began talking in their own little world.

Miriallia than began playing a song as the girls began singing it together. Yzak rolled his eyes as the girls began dancing together and Dearka went to look over dinner that Miriallia had started. "Mir is in love with that song. She brought it down on earth."

Yzak arched his eyebrow, "Those two barely know each other and they are acting as best friends."

_**I'm only happy when I'm with you**_

_**I only feel good when I'm talking to you**_

_**And I'm a mess when you don't call me**_

_**Call me at night**_

_**Where did you go**_

_**Where did you go**_

_**And did you think of me**_

Yzak watched Shiho move her body, "You know, I didn't expect you to actually propose to our young fair commander."

"Meaning what?"

Dearka shrugged as he pull some things out of the oven, "Just saying…I've known you for a long time, and you don't come off as the type to actually get down on one knee to win over a girl."

"Shut up!"

_**It's hard to breathe**_

_**And my heart's sinking**_

**_I'm slipping fast _**

_**As I am reaching for you**_

_**It's gonna hurt cause**_

_**I have been there before **_

_**Can't take much more**_

_**Can't take another night **_

_**Without you here beside me**_

"I'm just saying," Dearka told him with a smile. "Well, I propose and Mir accepted by the way. We are planning a wedding to be held in two years. When Miriallia is twenty…"

"Congratulations," Yzak said with a sincere smile. "So you have set a date?"

"Not officially but we are planning on one," Dearka said. "She has already been looking at dresses and probably going to talk to Cagalli when she gets back from her honeymoon."

_**I want to review my kisses**_

_**On every inch of your body**_

_**I want to reveal my secrets**_

_**That only you should know**_

_**I feel all this pain inside me**_

_**That only your lips can make better**_

_**I want to review my kisses**_

_**So you won't forget that you are mine**_

"So it's pretty much set for you then," Yzak said with an arched eyebrow. "How are you two going to work it out? It isn't as easy as Zala with his princess?"

"Mir is a famous photographer," Dearka responded. "So it's not like we'll be affected as much as people think we will be."

"Good luck," Yzak said as Miriallia came into the kitchen. Yzak was shooed out of the kitchen as he saw Shiho standing there. Yzak wrapped his arm around her waist and moved their bodies to the music as the lyrics were still being played by the CD player.

**_Don't wanna care _**

_**More than you do**_

_**Don't want to be the one**_

_**Who's out in the rain**_

_**Don't wanna get that**_

_**Call where you sound so cold**_

_**So far away, so far away **_

_**Like the distant roll of thunder**_

"Did you tell him," Miriallia asked as she checked on the stove to see what was left to be done before dinner was served.

"Yes," Dearka kissed his fiancée on her lips. "He's happy for us, but I think he is still on a very high about being engaged to his lovely lady."

"She seems really happy too," Miriallia said as she kissed Dearka again. "Can you put some of the finished dishes on the table?"

"Sure, babe…"

_**I want to review my kisses**_

_**On every inch of your body**_

_**I want to reveal my secrets**_

_**That only you should know**_

_**I feel all this pain inside me**_

_**That only your lips can make better**_

_**I want to review my kisses**_

_**So you won't forget that you are mine**_

Dearka began placing some of the finishes foods on the table to see Yzak and Shiho moving together in rhythm of the music. He smiled as the two were lost in their own world. Yzak had his eyes closed as his body was completely molded to Shiho's body as her head rested on his shoulder. Miriallia came out with some of the other dishes and smiled at the couple as well. The two went back into the kitchen to make sure everything was ready to feed their friends and spend some time with their friends.

_**It's a cave in the darkness**_

_**And I'm lost inside of you**_

_**Don't go**_

Yzak kissed Shiho tenderly on her lips and she accepted it warmly and Shiho opened her eyes as he pulled away from it, she whispered…"I love you." Yzak smiled as they moved still to the music as they looked over to the dinner table to see that Miriallia and Dearka were setting it up. So Shiho let go of Yzak after giving him a tender kiss, and Yzak sat down on Dearka's couch.

_**I want to review my kisses **_

_**On ever inch of your body**_

_**I want to reveal my secrets**_

_**That only you should know**_

_**I feel like a childless mother**_

_**Longing to hold her baby **_

_**If I could review my kisses**_

_**Than you won't forget that you are mine**_

"So what are you going to do about Brandon," Dearka asked as he sat down next to his friend as the girls began setting the table.

Yzak sighed, "We'll find out on Sunday, we're having dinner with her parents."

"Oh Lord, GOOD LUCK!" Dearka said with a huge pat on his back, "I met Mir's parents and did they grill me on different subjects, including sex."

"You didn't answer did you," Miriallia asked as she finished setting up the table with Shiho. Shiho looked at them both with curiosity in her eyes, "Dearka…"

"He guessed on his own that you weren't the pretty flower any more," Dearka said as he got hit on the head. "Ow, damn MIR!"

"I can't believe you told my parents that we actually are having sex," Miriallia said with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't give them details," Dearka argued and Shiho laughed along with Yzak at their friends.

"Dinner is served," Miriallia said as she sat down with Shiho. The two men joined sitting next to their fiancées. They began eating together as Dearka and Miriallia argued with each other about what happened during their time in Orb with the Hawws.

"So Dearka received the typical cold shoulder from your father," Shiho asked with a smile on her lips.

"You have no idea," Dearka said with a sigh. "Her father wasn't biased on the fact I was a coordinator it was more because I was a guy!"

"It wasn't too bad," Miriallia said as she flashed the ring in front of his face. "You did ask permission from my father if you could marry me and he said yes."

"Wait, you said that Miriallia didn't want you to propose to her until you two were older," Yzak said arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I figured I call her father after getting inspiration from you and Shiho," Dearka said with a wide smile. "I couldn't let my best friend get engaged without me doing the same with my dream girl."

"You're just jealous I proposed first," Yzak said as he played with Shiho's hair. Shiho looked at Yzak with a smile on her lips and looked down at her ring, "Besides…you two have a set date, we don't … we're going to play it by ear."

"Nothing wrong with that," Shiho said with a smile on her lips. Shiho then turned to Miriallia, "You need to teach me how to cook some of this stuff. I can cook basic stuff, but I think Yzak might have the upper hand when it comes to cooking."

"Is that so," Dearka teased and Shiho gave him a dark glare.

"Sure, I'll make sure to leave you some tips," Miriallia said with a smile. "Besides, we can't let Yzak show you up when it comes to cooking. You should always have the upper hand when it comes to men."

"Excuse me," Yzak said with a disapproving look on his face. "I seem to remember cooking a special dinner for someone's birthday."

Shiho pouted, "Yeah…and finally someone knew how not to be rough in the bed."

"Hey, hey TMI!" Dearka shouted as he waved his hands, "Less talk about sex and dinner please. There is still plenty more to eat before tomorrow comes. So eat up!"

"You always think about your stomach," Shiho grunted. "Some things never change…"

"Tell me, what is it like putting up with this smart ass," Miriallia asked with a smile on her lips.

"You want the whole truth?"

"YZAK!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, I have come to realize that everyone hates Brandon. Hehehe, well I hope you like this quick update! I'll try to get the next chapter for Not All Pretend up soon! Thanks so much!


	9. Chapter Eight

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: thanks, well patience is a virtue whether we have a lot of it or very little.

**Matt**: Well thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you can pin point sections that you like of the chapter.

**The Angels' Princess**: TMI too much information. Well Athrun and Cagalli have this silent understanding with each other and well, I think it is nice that even though he didn't actually say "will you marry me" is still cute. I mean, he loves the girl and is willing to marry her and vice versa.

Well, I just can't wait for the next series. I just want to know what happens next with all the opening they left for the characters. I mean in seed there was some closure but there was enough opened up to let you know there might be another series…but this is way to obvious about having another series which kind of makes me mad. Each one should have some closure so that way you can make it a little better than the first or the previous before it.

**Mah bOo 13**: Hehehe, ok…I guess I can figure out the bad word. It's ok to hate Brandon. I don't mind.

**Cathrun**: hehehehe, wow! I see that you have a lot of energy for the story. Thanks for the review as always. Hehehe…I'll make sure Brandon gets his fair share of the plate.

**Cottongreentea**: well, I think you can figure it out. I mean…I'm in college and I have time to watch stuff…so don't worry. Tips on how to get into college? Make sure you have good grades and write a really good essay? A Dream? Interesting…

**Bado-san**: Thanks so much! Well OOC only because, hey in love…why should they act the same…at least not at the beginning…their old habits will surface again…so no worries there. Brandon…well he'll just have to cope.

**Anonymous**: thanks! Well Meer I didn't like, so when she got shot at the end I was like ok one girl gone that wasn't needed. I did feel bad for her a little bit, but if Athrun cried like that at her death…what would happen if Cagalli had something happened to her, you know? Well Yzak didn't get much screen time but hey, it would have been nicer to see more of him and Dearka and actually hear Shiho talk. But thanks for the REVIEW!

**Animemistress419**: THANKS!

**Mutsu**: Thanks so much! I hope you will continue to read on! Hmmm…a fight between Yzak and Brandon, now that sounds like an IDEA!

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight**

"Do we have to do this," Yzak shifted uncomfortably as he stood on the doorstep of Shiho's parents' home. Shiho turned to him with a smile and kissed his lips fully when the doors flew open to see the quite embracing couple lost in each other. Carolina just smiled as Heindrich was grumbling about the couple, he cleared his throat to catch the attention of the two. Shiho turned around with a smile on her face and grabbed a hold of Yzak's hand.

"Let's get you two in here," Carolina said as Yzak was yanked in by Shiho. Yzak handed Carolina a small gift and she opened it to find a very nice piece of jewelry for her and there was a dessert cake for them to enjoy after dinner. "Well, thank you Yzak…this is very lovely."

"You two had a short honeymoon," Shiho stated bluntly as she sat down on the couch next to Yzak. Carolina said down across from them with her husband, though he was being in quite a grumpy mood about it.

"Silly girl, we already had our first honeymoon just needed a small one this time around, besides we can take any type of honeymoon when we choose. And well…I figured we at least get to know Yzak before we passed judgment on him," Carolina said with a smile. "So tell me, how did you two meet?"

"Well, we met during the first war…Shiho had been assigned to my command and she's been under my command ever since," Yzak said as Shiho squeezed his hand softly.

"Let's not forget to mention how rude and arrogant you can be," Shiho teased and Yzak arched his eyebrow at her.

"Let's not forget to mention how you refused to wear the woman's uniform and how it was an insult to the females in the human race," Yzak countered and Carolina smiled. "Those skirts are actually tasteful, but you said it was an embarrassment to show off that much leg in a professional manner."

"It seems our Shiho hasn't changed one bit," Carolina said. "She always refused to wear dresses…however she is wearing one right now, so you must have done something to convince her to wear one?"

"I bought it," Yzak said with a smile. "She doesn't seem hesitant to wear clothes that people buy for her."

"Unless it's from her mother," Carolina responded.

Shiho then looked at her mother, "You always bought those strange girly clothes…I didn't like them. Ruffles and all that other stuff decorated those dresses, I can deal with this kind of stuff."

"Yzak," Heindrich called out to him and Yzak looked up at him. "What are your plans with Shiho?"

Yzak looked at him stunned, "Right now, Shiho and I plan just to take it easy. Nothing too rushed or too planned, I've proposed and she accepted….so the only thing left for us is to plan for the rest of our lives."

Shiho smiled brightly, "No set wedding date, but we know it will be a while before we want to have a ceremony."

"And Shiho's military career, what do you think of that," Heindrich asked and Yzak looked at him stunned.

"It's whatever she wants it to be," Yzak informed him. "She made the decision on her own to join the military, but it's up to her what she does with it. However…if children did come into our sights…I would have to ask Shiho not to do any piloting, one pilot for a parent would be enough."

Shiho looked at him, "Since we haven't crossed the bridge yet, I think it is safe to say I'm staying in my office."

Yzak nodded, "Of course. Who else is going to pick on Elsman for me?"

"So you two have gotten engaged," Heindrich asked and Shiho showed him her engagement ring. Carolina jumped over and grabbed her hand.

"THIS IS BEAUTIFUL! Heindrich, you never got me anything like this," Carolina stated and Yzak blushed as she looked over at him. "Oh my goodness, this diamond is huge and it matches her necklace, where did you get that gem?"

"Yzak gave it to me, it was a birthday gift," Shiho said with a blush.

"Quite lovely," Carolina said as she sat back down onto her side of the couch. "It seems Yzak here knows how to spoil a lady." Yzak blushed madly and Shiho was an equal shade of color, "Well, I wonder if dinner is ready. I'll go check on the cook…"

Carolina stood up and Heindrich glared at Yzak, "I guess you didn't take my warning with great…"

"Father," Shiho stopped him. "How dare you interfere with my life after you just returned from the colony and now you have a position as a council member? So don't you dare talk about the threats you made to Yzak…"

"I just assumed about the way Brandon talked about you two that you wanted him back, instead I find you with this…a Jule no less," Heindrich stated pointing at Yzak. Yzak just glared at him from his spot as Shiho had stood up to glare at her father. "I don't want trash marrying my daughter, especially after what his mother did to us. Brandon seems like a nice young man, someone I would approve of marrying my little girl."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Carolina quickly came into the room to see Shiho standing over her father and Yzak had apparently gotten up and was holding onto her. Carolina went over to the scene as Heindrich stood up and she knew after her talk with her husband…he had promised to be nice be apparently he had forgotten. "What are you talking about! Brandon might have told me he loved me…but there was a lot of behind the scenes that you didn't know about! He was always demanding and very clingy to me, Yzak hasn't been demanding in the same way he has…nor clingy where he had to spend everyday with me! I spend as much time with him as I want and please…and it is on both of our times, not just one person!"

"What are you talking about," Heindrich looked at his daughter. "Brandon gave up his life for you once didn't he? He wants his life back and he wants it back with the woman he loves and here you are being selfish!"

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE SELFISH!" Shiho shouted and tears poured down her face. Yzak wrapped his arms around her body and held her closely to him. She cried into his shoulder and he glared at Heindrich.

"I think it is time we took our leave," Yzak told him as he held Shiho tighter to his body. "Baby, let's go."

Shiho nodded but Carolina would be the one to stop them from leaving, "Stay for dinner. We need to talk this through, and I want to hear more from Shiho's side of the story. I am not going to take sides on the matter. But I want to know…" Shiho looked up at her mother, "I'm not going to stop you if you want to be with Yzak, but I want to know the real story on your part about Brandon."

Yzak saw Shiho looking up at him for answers, "It's up to you. I will stay only if you want too; I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"We'll stay," Shiho said softly. "If father gets out of hand again…we're leaving."

"That's fair enough, then lets get over to the dinner table…the dinner is ready," Carolina stated as the couple made their way over to the table. Heindrich stood in his spot, "You promised you give him a chance and not cast the first stone of judgment. Now you did, and we might lose our daughter to your stupidity. Is that what you really want?"

"I don't want him to marry our daughter," Heindrich responded.

"Why, is it because of the way Brandon talked about our daughter or do you still feel guilt for letting Yzak's father die out on the field," Carolina asked and Heindrich looked at his wife in shock. "I know about the accident…and that you got the rest of the squad out but you forgot that there was one member left behind. You left Eric behind…and he died, and you blamed yourself for days…I remember, because I was there to comfort you…but you turned me away. That's also about the same time we got a divorce but kept a good face for our young daughter."

"Carolina…"

"I bet Ezalia has already told Yzak about his father's death…but I've also spoken with Ezalia…at first she did blame you for losing her husband, but what was she suppose to do? She was raising her son alone after all," Carolina told her husband with a stern look. "She loves Shiho and approves of the relationship…who wouldn't? The two have slept with each already…and it would seem that they have also fallen for each other, which is an added bonus."

"You weren't there when Eric died," Heindrich said in a dark tone.

"Blaming yourself will not bring him back, he was your best friend…and not letting Shiho marry the man she loves just because of a last name is going to rip your daughter away from you," Carolina scolded him. "Just behave a dinner, if you don't I'll make sure you live to regret it."

"Yes dear," Heindrich replied as they walked out of the room to join the other two in the dining room. Yzak was sitting close to Shiho as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So tell me," Carolina said as she took her seat across from her daughter. "What is the history between you and Brandon…"

"Why do you want to know," Shiho asked darkly at her mother while holding onto Yzak's hand tightly.

"I want to know what happened between you two…"

Shiho sighed, "I met him while staying with Charlie and his family. He was already in ZAFT and getting ready to go out to join the rest of the war. I was already in the midst of debating of joining, but he challenged me that I couldn't do it. I ended up graduating a red elite and he was just an average Joe. We dated a little bit, but he was always demanding…when he was sent out before me…he said he loved me and we would get married once it was over. I never really told him anything in return about my feelings, I guess I just assumed that he would come back and be a guarantee relationship. I felt a bit guilty since I did date quite often after the first war ended…even when I was assigned to Yzak's command."

"What did Brandon do, that you didn't like about him," Heindrich asked as he ate some of his dinner.

"He was just demanding…I never got to spend a lot of time with my friends, it was always him…him, him, him, and if I go out with them…he had to tag along, I wasn't a free person."

"Why didn't you tell me this," Yzak asked darkly not liking any of this.

Shiho looked up at him sadly, "I didn't want you to think me weak."

"Damn Shiho, you're not weak," Yzak caressed her face after putting down his knife and fork. "You're one of the strongest people I know, and if you can put up with me…I think you can put up with a lot of other trash that the world throws at you."

"I just, well when you finally came in…it was, well different," Shiho said with a smile on her lips.

"Glad to be of service," Yzak said softly.

"Shiho," Heindrich called out to his daughter…however Carolina was right. Every time he looked at Yzak, he reminded him so much of Eric…his late father. He did have a lot of guilt and let someone who wasn't close to him, get to cloud over his judgment. Yzak was a good match for Shiho…he was much like his father, rash but had a heart of gold. That shined brightly towards his daughter, who was he to argue. If they wanted to be together, then could he really stop them? "I'm sorry…when I'm ready to tell you why reasons for ending your engagement with Yzak, I will. However, if you two really wish to be together then I will not stop you."

"Why the sudden change," Yzak asked suspiciously. He didn't take what he was saying lightly, only because it was just too easy.

"I love my daughter Yzak, I will not stand in the way of her happiness," Heindrich said sternly yet gently. "If Brandon is not who she wants, then who am I to argue. However, I will still have to wait and see who will be the better son-in-law, but for now I will acknowledge the fact she wants to be with you."

"Finally, one man knows how to be smart," Carolina said and Heindrich looked at his wife in surprise. She just smiled, "Let's eat…we can at least do that before the two leave."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yzak had just arrived at work with a sigh on his lips; he helped Shiho out of his car as everyone watched them with great anticipation. It was Monday; the first day of the work week as he wrapped an arm around her waist…both dressed in uniform and apparently not really caring about the rule book. Dearka who had just arrived was watching with a huge smile on his lips as the couple entered the building with many on lookers. Dearka walked in after them as nearly everyone from the youngest to the oldest with their jaws hanging open. Yzak, their commander was not only being nice but had his arm wrapped around Shiho's waist. They had reached the corner where Shiho would go off to her office and Yzak would go to his, Shiho titled her head up and Yzak placed a kiss…short but soft kiss on her lips. Shiho smiled and walked right to her office and Yzak went left to his. Dearka had his jaw dropping; he didn't expect Yzak to show such public affection at work.

Dearka stood there stunned and then went over to Yzak's office where Ruby was brooding at her desk. She didn't look to happy but he didn't think much of the matter as he barged into Yzak's office. Yzak was sitting at his desk already working on something and Dearka was glaring at him with saucer sized eyes. Yzak saw him and smirked, "What?"

"What the hell," Dearka muttered. "You…and … Shiho….kiss….hallway?"

"Oh that," Yzak looked at him with a smirk. "Nothing special, just wanted to give my fiancée a kiss before work. I don't see a problem, do you?"

"You…nice…no way!" Dearka was at a loss of making complete sentences as he sat down in front of Yzak's desk. Yzak just laughed at his friend, "Not funny!"

"What do you want me to say," Yzak asked as he saw something appear on his computer.

"Hello, there are rules you know about public affections with fellow co-workers!" Dearka stressed and Yzak just smiled, "I think I've lost it…or you're up to something."

"Nope, not up to nothing," Yzak said simply. "Shiho is happy, I'm happy…that's good enough for me."

"Damn, you must have hit your head…right?"

Yzak laughed out loud and caused Dearka nearly to have a heart attack; his friend had lost his mind. Or at least that was what was running through Dearka's head. As he stared at his friend but then there was a knock at his door, "Come in!" Yzak had commanded as Shiho entered the room with a salute, Yzak waved it away. Shiho crossed the room and hugged him causing Dearka even more panic. He didn't know what was going on and Shiho looked over at their stunned friend. Shiho rested her head on his shoulder and Yzak wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What the hell is going on here, and what did I miss," Dearka asked and Shiho giggled with a still bright smile on her face.

"We're just trying things out for a bit," Yzak said.

"More like to rub it in my dad's face that I'm not letting this guy go," Shiho said as she held tightly onto Yzak but not enough to hurt him. "My dad still wants to set me up with Brandon, but I'm not going to give in. We had a chat after dinner…last night at my parents' house."

"Oh really," Dearka said suddenly getting interested.

Yzak sighed, "At first he was going to let Shiho have control over her own life but when dinner finished. He was stating that Brandon was still a better choice and all of that…"

"Shut up," Shiho muttered. "I'll tell him…" Shiho let go of Yzak and sat on the edge of his desk by Dearka. "My father wants me to give up on Yzak, he promised to tell me why…but from what my mother told me over the phone it has to do with Yzak's father. Probably guilt over what happened, and for some reason he doesn't want me to be with Yzak because of his guilt…So he thinks Brandon will be better off even with all of his neediness for attention twenty-four seven."

"That sucks," Dearka said bluntly.

"Tell me about it," Yzak said wrapped an arm around Shiho's waist again as she leaned up against his body resting her head on his chest. "He gives in, only to take it all back. However, I think we'll see what happens after the announcement."

"What announcement," Dearka asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Didn't you know," Shiho asked as she looked over at him. "They are going to announce the nominees for Chairman, Yzak is still on the ballot."

"No way!" Dearka said stunned, "You are actually going to go through with it?"

"I figured I might as well," Yzak said. "Nothing says that I will actually get elected into the seat, but I can run for it."

"Stupid," Shiho muttered under her breath and Yzak smirked.

"What am I stupid for," Yzak asked and Shiho punched him. "HEY!"

"You have a better chance of winning than a lot of the other old grumps," Shiho told him with a scold.

"So what, am I looking like an old grump?"

"No, you're better looking…but you can act like an old grump."

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me, sometimes you can act like a grump even at your young age."

"You know, you know how to ruin the moment…"

"What moment?"

"HEY," Dearka laughed as the slightly arguing pair looked at him. "Did we forget about me?"

"Eh," Yzak looked at him with a scowl.

"I'm just saying," Dearka said with a shrug. "So what is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Shiho said with a smirk. "We'll just one day at a time. And face whatever the world has to throw at us."

"So you two are moving in with each other," Dearka asked and the couple looked at him with wide eyes. "I guess…you two haven't gotten that far yet."

"I could ask you the same thing about your girlfriend," Yzak countered and trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Dearka chuckled, "Well technically we do live with each other when she isn't working. She has a place with her parents in Orb but the rest of her down time is with me, at my place."

"WHAT!" Shiho looked at him with eyes filled with interest. "So you two are officially moved in?"

Dearka shrugged, "More or less, it's kind of nice when I think about it. Some days I don't know when I'll walk in smelling home cooked meals waiting for me."

"Looks like Elsman is hook, line, and sinker!" Yzak smirked and Dearka glared at his friend. "She has got you wrapped around her little finger."

"And Shiho hasn't gotten you wound around her pinky," Dearka retorted and Shiho lifted her eyebrows.

"Shut it," Yzak shouted and Shiho watched in amusement. "At least I can see Shiho when I want to instead of waiting…"

"Oh yes, but at least our sex life is a lot more exciting," Dearka said with a smirk. "I mean, the 'I miss you' part about it, it really makes life worth wild."

"I don't need to know about your sex life," Yzak grumbled and sat down in his chair. Shiho giggled and Yzak turned to look at her, "Do you really want to know what he does?"

"No," Shiho shook her head, "But I like watching you two argue about stupid stuff."

"How is it stupid," Dearka asked as he looked over at the brunette. "I mean, is sex with Yzak stupid?"

"ELSMAN!" Shiho shouted and turned a bright shade of red.

Dearka chuckled, "That's what I thought. Anyway, I'm going to go back to work. I wish you two the best of luck with crazy Marcus who has been a pain in the ass since his arrival."

"Don't remind me," Yzak groaned. "Did he report to duty today?"

"I don't know," Dearka shrugged. "I'm not his commanding officer, you are!"

"Again…don't remind me," Yzak said as he logged onto his computer. He began looking down on his list on who was on duty today and who was off. He searched and groaned, "He's here today."

Shiho kissed his cheek, "I better get to my office. I have to look over some paper work for new pilot training sessions today."

Yzak nodded as he lifted his head up and Shiho kissed his lips softly before she took her leave. Dearka arched his eyebrow as Shiho then walked out, "You are in L-O-V-E, LOVE! This is going to be a great story to tell Athrun."

"What," Yzak asked darkly. "What does Zala have to do with this?"

Dearka smirked, "Athrun will be coming back from his honey with Cagalli sometime this week. They are supposed to come and visit up in the PLANTs. I think they are going to visit his parents' grave."

"Great," Yzak said with much enthusiasm as he could muster at that point in time. "What else is going on, that you forgot to mention to me?"

"Nothing," Dearka said with a smirk. "Well…your mother is supposed to visit again for the announcement for the runners for Chairman."

"I already knew that," Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Then we're all set!"

"AHHHHHH!" Yzak and Dearka quickly exited his office to see what the screaming was about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey everyone! Here is the update! I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Gundamjunkierx780**: I'm glad you got to laugh a lot!

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Thanks so much!

**Bad**: Sorry about leaving you hanging! I tend to have bad habit of doing things like that.

**Animemistress419**: sorry about the cliffie! I hope this makes up for it!

**The Angels' Princess**: Your welcome! I'm glad you are enjoying!

**Cathrun**: Well answer to your question…is in this chapter. So read on!

**wIsTfuL-wIsHeR**: Well, who knows! Fathers are fathers! We'll just find out later why Shiho's dad is like that.

**Matt**: I guess shiho's dad did throw such a large object at Yzak. Oh well, what can we do. Well Yzak has to keep his temper down for now…but hey having Dearka as the comic relief is fun too1

**Cottongreentea**: Well I hoep this chapter answers some of your questions. Well 3rd season is a waiting period I think. Right now, we don't' know for sure if they are really going to do it until they air it. I just hope they don't make me feel like I am wasting my time on watching it. Glad you are liking the story!

**Gundamjunkierx780**: hahahaha, well I'll make sure to keep my stories going. I have so many that I haven't updated or still trying to write on the side. But hey it keeps me busy and out of trouble so to speak. Hehehe, thanks!

**Mutsu**: hahahaha, college isn't so bad. There is more stress since there is a short semester but it's worth it. I don't mind it too much, it's pretty fun actually except when you have to be at school all day instead a few classes each day. But glad you like the story!

**A really rabid Yzak Fan**: wow, that long? I'm glad you like the story then! I am so happy that you are really enjoying!

**Mutsu**: I hope that you didn't die…I also hope that this story cheers you up!

**Ananamous**: I'll try to make sure Yzak acts more like himself…

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nine**

"I mean, is sex with Yzak stupid?"

"ELSMAN!" Shiho shouted and turned a bright shade of red.

Dearka chuckled, "That's what I thought. Anyway, I'm going to go back to work. I wish you two the best of luck with crazy Marcus who has been a pain in the ass since his arrival."

"Don't remind me," Yzak groaned. "Did he report to duty today?"

"I don't know," Dearka shrugged. "I'm not his commanding officer, you are!"

"Again…don't remind me," Yzak said as he logged onto his computer. He began looking down on his list on who was on duty today and who was off. He searched and groaned, "He's here today."

Shiho kissed his cheek, "I better get to my office. I have to look over some paper work for new pilot training sessions today."

Yzak nodded as he lifted his head up and Shiho kissed his lips softly before she took her leave. Dearka arched his eyebrow as Shiho then walked out, "You are in L-O-V-E, LOVE! This is going to be a great story to tell Athrun."

"What," Yzak asked darkly. "What does Zala have to do with this?"

Dearka smirked, "Athrun will be coming back from his honeymoon with Cagalli sometime this week. They are supposed to come and visit up in the PLANTs. I think they are going to visit his parents' grave sights."

"Great," Yzak said with much enthusiasm as he could muster at that point in time. "What else is going on, that you forgot to mention to me?"

"Nothing," Dearka said with a smirk. "Well…your mother is supposed to visit again for the announcement for the runners for Chairman."

"I already knew that," Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Then we're all set!"

"AHHHHHH!" Yzak and Dearka quickly exited his office to see what the screaming was about. Yzak quickly by instinct went over to Shiho's office and barged into her office to see her completely fine. Yzak let out a sigh of relief she was standing up ready to go out to see where the scream came from. So Yzak then turned around to go find out where the scream came from as Elsman seemed to have got him beat when it came to that. Yzak pulled out his gun and Shiho was running behind him.

"Who do you think it was," Shiho asked as they reached a corridor where there was debris everywhere.

"REPORT!" Yzak shouted at the time ignoring Shiho's question. He then turned around and grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him.

"It was Lieutenant Marcus and the other women," Ruby shouted as she came out of the smoke. She was coughing as she tried to wave the dust away from her face, "I tried to stop them sir but they said they wanted some fresh air and fun."

"Damn those idiots," Yzak grumbled and turned to look at Shiho. "You stay here; I want you to make sure everyone is safe and somewhere away from the debris."

"Yes Captain," Shiho said reacting in her military protocol but was stopped as Yzak held her in his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek causing her to blush and Ruby to silently fume. She clenched her fists, she didn't think Brandon was right about Shiho and Yzak but apparently it was so. She saw the diamond ring flash on Shiho's finger and envied her, she was going to make sure Shiho get her ends reward. Yzak had taken his leave as he began calling for a search for the three people Ruby had accused but in reality the culprit was with his fiancée.

Shiho froze as she felt a sharp object poking at her side, "You better break off the engagement with him…he's not yours and you are definitely not his."

"Ru…ruby," Shiho turned her head to see Ruby glaring up at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You're engaged to the wrong man," Ruby stated as she shoved Shiho into the wall and hand cuffed her arms together. "We're going on a little trip…so hold on…" Shiho was about to protest when she felt a needle prick her neck. She suddenly felt her eyes begin to close as the medicine took its toll on her. Ruby smirked as she quickly called for help to get Shiho out of the building by a few others. She was able to quickly mask her true emotions into one of fear for her friend's safety. "We need to get her back home…"

The soldier quickly helped her in transportation of Shiho, and she smirked darkly. She was going to enjoy this way too much and it was all too easy. Yzak and Shiho had both let their guard down, it was going to be all too much fun for the deceptive girl. Yzak would however find out that it wasn't the man he was spiting that caused the trouble…but will it be in time?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yzak grumbled when he found no one in the hallway at all. He asked for the surveillance tapes to be looked over as he began reading through his paper work. Dearka was sitting in his office as he was going through some information that other people were giving him about the explosion. Brandon was not even located in that hallway along with the other two women they had brought back. It didn't make sense on why Ruby would blame them; Ruby was also missing but were told that she had been seen leaving with Shiho. But then that didn't make sense either, now did it? Shiho never left the office without informing someone that she had orders to leave. There were so many thoughts running through their minds that not all of these questions registered in their heads.

Yzak buzzed on his communicator that was on his desk, "Ensign did they find the tapes yet?"

"Sorry sir," a voice replied back. "There has been nothing found yet, it would appear that the culprit who actually did do the damage made sure the cameras weren't working at the time."

"Damn it!" Yzak grumbled as he pounded his fist on his desk, "Keep me posted!"

"Who the hell would do such a stupid thing," Dearka asked as he let some of the folders land on Yzak's couch. "It just doesn't make sense on who would go to the lengths. I mean even Marcus has someone to vouch for him!"

"Look, as much as I want to blame that fucking bastard for these problems I can't," Yzak growled and hit his button again. "Where the hell is Ruby?"

"Captain Jule, she found Commander Hahnenfuss in ill condition and took her home." A voice responded and Yzak's face paled…when did she get hurt. "It was nothing serious sir, just looked like a fainting spell."

"What time was this," Yzak barked standing to his feet.

"Sir, it's been about ten hours ago sir." Yzak's eyes widened…had it already been that late. Sure enough as he turned to look out the window it was dark. He grumbled again, she didn't even bother to call him! Was she ok, or wasn't she? Well if she fainted there was nothing to worry about…right? RIGHT? Then why did he get the sinking feeling that something was terribly wrong. Yzak looked over at his digital clock to see what the time was. It was sure enough ten hours had passed. Yzak pulled up his phone and dialed Shiho's cell number…he didn't know the number to her apartment…so cell phone was good enough. However it didn't even ring the normal four times just went straight to her voice mail.

Yzak didn't panic he got angry. Dearka looked over at his friend, "Hey Yzak, what's wrong?"

Yzak was forming a list in his head, Shiho for one always answered when he called her and two she NEVER turns off her phone. Yzak slammed the phone down causing Dearka to jump. Yzak was growling and Dearka followed after him, "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Shiho," Yzak responded but barked at him and entered the elevator. Dearka looked at him stunned as he followed after his best friend, "What? I can't go see my own fiancée?"

"It's not that, you looked pissed about actually going to see her," Dearka responded and Yzak just grunted. "What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" Yzak barked as the elevator doors flew open and marched out of the building. The soldiers there were looking after the silvered hair with gaping eyes. He marched, no correction…stomped over to his and motioned for Dearka to follow. Dearka boarded his friend's car as Yzak quickly sped off onto the highway and Dearka chose to stay silent until they reached Shiho's apartment. By the time he had parked the car and reached her door was no time flat. Yzak pounded on the door, "WOMAN OPEN UP THIS FUKCING DOOR!"

"Yzak, are you trying to scare the whole building," Dearka asked stunned at his friend's abrasive actions as Yzak pounded on the door but heard no response from the woman that occupied the room inside. "Calm down!"

"Shut up Elsman," Yzak shouted at his friend as he pulled out his gun.

Dearka looked at him as if he was crazy, "What are you **CRAZY**? You can't shoot a gun in here?"

"Watch me," Yzak said as he shot at the door handle. The lock that held the door had been blown away. The shot had rang in the hallway and echoed as if they were asking to be thrown into jail for breaking into someone's personal space.

"You've lost it!" Dearka shouted at him and it would quickly fall silent at the sight of Shiho's apartment. It had been trashed and had writing all over her walls. "Who … what…"

Yzak heard running water and quickly ran to the shower with Dearka following after him. Yzak saw the door had been locked as well, "Damn it!" Yzak pulled out his gun again and shot at the lock to have the same effect as earlier. However the water coming from the shower door made the two ZAFT soldiers have an unsettling feeling in both of their stomachs. Yzak rushed in after kicking the door after shooting at the lock. Water was everywhere, it was flowing from her sink, her bath, and her shower…Yzak's face dropped and his heart clenched as he saw a barely dressed Shiho handcuffed to her shower head soaking wet.

"Oh my God," Dearka rasped.

"TURN OFF THE WATER MORON!" Yzak shouted as he rushed to Shiho's side and turning off the water pouring onto her. Dearka quickly turned off the sink and the tub. Yzak looked at the handcuffs and saw they were standard issue and pulled out his skeleton key that he kept with him at all times. He prayed that it would work with these as he heard the click and felt his heart beating once again.

"She is alive…" Dearka asked as Yzak was checking her basic vital signs.

"She's breathing if that what you mean," Yzak barked and felt her forehead. "She's burning up, she's going to be sick after this…the damn fucker that did this to her will pay."

"I don't think I ever heard you curse this much in your life," Dearka said with a sigh. "She can't stay here…"

Yzak picked Shiho up and went to place her on her bed. She began to shiver and Yzak removed his white jacket and wrapped it around her frail body as her violet eyes opened to meet his. She shivered more as he buckled his belt around her waist…she looked like a small child trying on her father's clothes…"He…hey…"

"Hey yourself," Yzak said as he caressed her face. "How you feeling?"

"Pe…pea…peachy."

"Liar," Yzak said as he gathered her up into his arms again. "You're coming home…"

"I…I….am…..ho….home…"

"No," Yzak said into her ear. "This isn't home…home is with me." Shiho just nodded and clung to him as she continued to shiver against him. "I'm going to get you checked by the hospital near by, I'll have Dearka watch over you there...I'll pack up some of your things." Dearka nodded as Shiho looked over at him, she just then rested her head against Yzak's shoulder. "Let's get her out of here…"

"Right," Dearka responded as the two left her apartment as people came to investigate the matter. The landlord showed up, "Look…sorry about the mess, but we had to do something about getting in. Uh….who was with her last?" Dearka asked as Yzak took Shiho with him and once they were gone he had approached the landlord.

"That girl Ruby, she often came by here to help out Miss Hahnenfuss," he responded and Dearka paled. He had hoped it was someone else, but sweet Ruby? It didn't make sense, but maybe someone else knew more … there had to be more? "She came by earlier with Miss Hahnenfuss and asked if I could help her to bed. So I did, but she came back later asking if she could have access to the room to get something."

"What did she get," Dearka asked.

"A necklace, she said that she let Miss Hahnenfuss borrow it and wanted it back."

"Necklace…" Dearka than recalled Shiho wasn't wearing the necklace Yzak had given her. In fact, he didn't see the ring on her finger any more. Dearka started to get worried and thanks the landlord as he quickly went downstairs to see Yzak waiting for him. He quickly got into the car as Yzak drove off; he would keep this information to himself but looked over to Shiho's left hand to see in fact…her engagement ring was still there. He sighed in relief…so the necklace was the only thing missing.

"She's going to be alright," Yzak asked and Dearka looked at him stunned.

Dearka sighed, "She's a fighter…plus she needs to make sure you in line. We can't have you acting all stupid while she is away."

"Thanks," Yzak responded as they had driven the short distance to the medical hospital. Yzak took Shiho into his arms once again as Dearka watched in silence. Dearka then reached for his cell phone in his pocket as he made a phone call to a friend, for he was going to make sure both of his friends would stay safe.

"Zala here…"

"Athrun, it's me Dearka…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezalia Jule had walked into Shiho's room to see her son sleeping with his hand holding tightly onto Shiho's. She smiled as she sat down on a nearby chair; Dearka had called her about the whole incident and made it her duty to rush over to the hospital to see how they were doing. Shiho had some color in her face but it would be some time before it fully returned. She didn't have the heart to wake up her son and watched the scene before her; it brought back happier memories of Yzak's childhood and of his father. How the time flies…here her son was in love and it was apparent he wasn't going to give up on her either. **He is so much like his father; he has his looks but has some of my good genetics. **Ezalia stood up and was going to leave when she saw Heindrich and Carolina Hahnenfuss before her. Ezalia curtly bowed her head and took her leave when Carolina stopped her.

"How is she," Carolina asked softly.

Ezalia looked over her shoulder, "They said she will need much rest. Other than that she is fine and she has been given doctor's orders not to return to work for at least two weeks."

"I see," Carolina said as she looked at her sleeping daughter. "He loves her very much…"

Ezalia turned around to see the woman fully, "Yes he does. I didn't get a chance to talk to him but Dearka filled me in on the story."

"Well, it because of HIM that our daughter is in this condition," Heindrich said darkly. "After all it would seem that whoever it is thinks the two shouldn't be together, how nice that someone shares my ideas."

"Heindrich," Carolina gasped at her husband's behavior.

Ezalia had it, "You bastard! You are the reason my husband's not here and you take your self pity out on me and my son? We're the ones who are suffering not you, I have to live each day without my husband and my son without his father much longer than Shiho has. You two have each other, and what do I have? You stand there and act all mighty about it! How dare you! YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW DAR YOU!"

Yzak hearing the commotion woke up and Shiho had also stirred at the sound. Shiho saw her parents along with Ezalia there; Yzak motioned for her to stay in bed. Yzak went to the open door way unnoticed as his listened to his mother's words, "You never came to the funeral or paid your respects and you called yourself his best friend? After he died, you honored the engagement between our children and Carolina kept a letter in case if you two were to die that Shiho was taken care of and that Yzak married her! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME OR MY SON THE WAY YOU DO NOW!"

"What are you talking about; you were the one that had us sent to that colony! You supported that idiot Zala and here you are telling me about self pity?"

"Shut UP!" Ezalia slapped him as tears flowed down her face, "You're upset because you and I had an affair…isn't it? This is what it's really about…the fact you and I slept together before your divorce was final…after my husband was dead…you're just upset that we had sex. You know what, I told Carolina…I couldn't hold back the truth from her…and you know what, she forgave the both of us. However, you are too wound up in yourself that you can't see past your own damn NOSE!"

Yzak saw the horrified look on Shiho's face and Yzak went to hug her. She held him back in response but she and Yzak had heard the truth between their parents. Not the way they wanted it to be, but it was strange to hear such things coming from them. Shiho let a few tears shed from her eyes as Yzak just held her and Carolina gasped when she realized that the two had heard the commotion between them. Ezalia let more tears fall down her face, her story came out in the open and she felt as if she betrayed her son but he didn't seem like he was too affected by it all. Shiho on the other hand did, she was having enough problems as it be…and now they were giving her more reasons to cry.

"What monsters we have become," Carolina said while shaking her head. "I think all three us finally put this all behind us. Eric would want us to be friends and not enemies in front our children. The past is behind us, and they are our future…even if you were to forbid Shiho from marrying Yzak she would follow her heart…and that's Yzak as Yzak is her heart."

"Just like Eric was mine," Ezalia said sadly and looked down at her finger where once a wedding band was.

"And Heindrich and his stubborn ways are mine," Carolina held her friend's hand. "You and I were always able to get the bone heads to do what we wanted. Now I think we need to make sure our children don't have to make our mistakes." Ezalia smiled…"Let's go see them." Carolina then turned to her husband, "You stay here! I don't want you upsetting our daughter even more than she already is."

"Tell them to go away," Shiho murmured against Yzak's cheek. "Or take me home…" **Home? **How that word felt so right, her home with Yzak and she sighed. She closed her eyes and clung to him more as she felt him return to her embrace.Ezalia and Carolina entered the room as Heindrich came in but was standing in the corner.

"How are you feeling," Carolina asked as she sat down on the bed as she pulled a little bit away from Yzak.

"I'm alright," Shiho said softly and looked up at Yzak, "I want to go home."

Yzak smirked, "You'll go home soon enough, woman. Right now you need to rest."

"Don't call me woman," Shiho pouted as Ezalia smiled.

"You know Yzak; you're starting to sound like your father…" Yzak looked at his mother in surprise. "And if Shiho is anything like me or Carolina when we were your age, she is going to beat you to a pulp."

Carolina laughed, "Oh I remember those stupid fights between you and Eric. Eric suffered enough…"

"The couch is very comfortable, or made to be comfortable…"

"Or tease them beyond control until they can't hold it any longer."

"Or when we couldn't them our usual good dinner…"

"Don't give her any ideas," Yzak warned darkly and Shiho smiled as she caressed her face softly. Yzak glared at his fiancée, "I don't need you getting any ideas when I take you home."

"When we get home, I'm going to make sure you remember who is the boss," Shiho said softly as her mood was slowly brightening up even though she didn't want to see her mother…but she could never stay mad at her mother too long. And they were opening up about their past together, if their mothers could make amends this quickly than so could she. Besides…she had Yzak with her, where could she go wrong?

"Damn it woman, I think you and I have to discuss those ideas running through your head," Yzak grumbled.

"Oh don't worry; you'll still have plenty of…" Shiho leaned up into his ear and made him turn bright red.

"She said something really awful," Carolina said with a smile.

Ezalia nodded, "Probably something along the lines of sex."

Heindrich grumbled and walked out of the room. Yzak sighed and figured he needed to make some smooth sailing between him and his future father-in-law. Yzak bent over and kissed Shiho's lips and she smiled brightly. Yzak got up and left the room to follow after Heindrich. Heindrich saw Yzak and he did admit guilt over whelmed him looking at the spitting image of Eric walking towards him. It clenched his heart as he recalled those days of his best friend and sighed as Yzak came up to him seemingly uncomfortable. Maybe Ezalia was right…maybe anger and guilt that he felt against himself had been keeping him the way he was towards Ezalia and now Yzak.

It was time to make things right and his daughter happy…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well I hope I didn't keep too many of you waiting. I hope you all LIKE! Thanks for the reviews and see you next chapter!


	11. Chapter Ten

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Well, you just have to wait and see what will happen with Shiho's dad. Most dad's are difficult, but if he can see past his own nose then all will be well!

**Animemistress419**: thanks!

**Cathrun**: thanks! Well, I try to upload faster but it doesn't always work out since I'm always changing something or other in the chapter. Hehehe, I can't always make up my mind.

**Kurasgurl**: Thanks!

**It's the rabid Yzak fan again**: cute name! heheh, thanks for the review and I hope you'll continue to like each coming chapters.

**Mutsu**: I'm glad you are alright!

**Bado-san**: I'm glad you are happy with the chapter. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! (doing the happy dance)

**The Angels' Princess**: I'm glad you like the chapter. "Or When we couldn't them our usual good dinner…" I think I missed typing in a word, it just means when they didn't make them their usual good dinner. I forgot the word make…sorry. Grrr…I thought I had checked almost everything, sigh oh well.

**Gundamjunkierx780**: thanks! I'll try to keep on updating!

**Cottongreentea**: heheheh, yeah well Ruby has an evil side I guess is the best way to put it. Well we just have to wait and see how things turn out for the couple and for Ruby.

**ChibiRulz** **YanLan**: bad feeling? Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Hehehe, I'm glad you like the story and I'll try to make sure I keep this going smoothly as possible.

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Ten**

"NO!"

"Hurry up!"

"No!"

"Is that the only thing you can say?"

"NO!"

"Why do you have to keep on being so difficult!"

"Because I can be!"

"At least you're not saying _NO_!"

"Shut up!"

"Tell me who did this to you?"

"I know how you are, you're going to make sure whoever did this will pay greatly! Yzak Jule we don't need the whole freakin' office knowing that my former apartment is trash!"

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, if you would just listen to reason for one moment…"

"NO!"

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!"

"BASTARD!"

"Would you two behave already," Heindrich said with a sigh. "You two have been fighting constantly since we brought Shiho her, oh by the way where do you want these?" Heindrich showing Shiho the box labeled movies. Shiho pointed over to where Yzak's huge television screen resided. Heindrich nodded and placed it down there. "You two fight more than Carolina and I."

"What is that suppose to mean," Shiho said with her arms crossed.

"It means stop fighting," Carolina said as she entered Yzak's home. Ezalia was behind her with a few things for Shiho. Ezalia was quite impressed on what her son bought as his personal home, she hadn't had a real chance to take a REAL good LOOK at the place. "You two have been fighting nonstop since we left the hospital. It's getting quite tiresome."

"I couldn't agree more," Heindrich said as he stood up and then quickly took a seat on the couch. "So what's for dinner?"

"What a time to be thinking about food," Carolina laughed as she began her way to the kitchen but was stopped by Yzak.

"I'll make something," Yzak said as he made his way to the kitchen with Shiho following after him.

"Ok, now you spill!" Carolina said pointing a finger at her husband. "What happened between you and Yzak? You two were laughing in the car and everything?"

Heindrich just smiled, "He and I had a talk at the hospital."

"There has to be more than that," Ezalia said as sat down on the love seat. "You two were acting civil, like old friends."

"He is the son of my best friend," Heindrich said with a sigh. "I was able to realized that every time I saw Yzak, I saw Eric. It broke my every being to think that boy has been without his father for so long and I was blaming myself letting the guilt build up. I basically made myself believe that if I distanced myself from Yzak that he would never have to know the truth or hate me like his father might have."

"So did you two call a truce or something?"

"No Carolina, the boy is very wise for his age," Heindrich chuckled. "He said even with the little memories of what he had of his father, he knew that he would never be able to forgive me if I went around being guilty all the time. It was time for me to move on and that he couldn't hate me, being a military man as well he couldn't see how he could stay mad or even angry at me for following protocol. On the battlefield no matter the mission, life is always lost whether by physical means or mentally."

"When did my son get so smart," Ezalia said with a smile on her lips. "I guess the young can really teach us older ones that they aren't as dumb as we think they are."

"I HEARD THAT!" Yzak shouted from the kitchen. The three adults shared in laughter as they began to speak like old friends should, it was amazing that the hot tempered Yzak Jule could work his skills as a negotiator. Yzak smirked as he began putting things out from the refrigerator to create a meal for five people. Shiho was moving about the kitchen to prepare the cooking utensils they would need in order to create their dinner. "I know it was Ruby, but I can't accuse her unless you give me your word to verify it was her. She even took the necklace I gave you for your birthday…"

Shiho paused for a moment and rested her hands on the counter, "I don't want to say anything since I was unconscious at the time. I don't remember much except waking up to the feel of water running over my body and hoping someone would find me."

"Shiho," Yzak called softly. He then wrapped his arms around her body. "I am not letting this go, you were hurt and because of me."

"Stupid," Shiho said as she rested her head against his shoulder, she fit right under chin. They molded together in a perfect fit as the couple stood there for a few moments. "At least I still have our engagement ring…"

"If you're trying to be funny, it didn't work," Yzak said with a grunt as Shiho let out a small laugh.

"Lighten up; at least you and dad are getting along better now…" Shiho said as she kissed him on his lips. Yzak responded happily until he heard someone clear their throat. Yzak pulled away to see his mother with a smirk on her lips. "Hi Ezalia…"

"Are you two going to make dinner or make love," Ezalia teased getting both of the younger ZAFT soldiers to blush an incredibly new bright shade of red. Ezalia laughed as she left the kitchen as the two of them began making dinner.

"We're going to finish this later," Yzak then received a smack on his ass causing him to see a smiling Shiho boiling some water on the stove. Yzak smirked, Shiho still had that fire in her…and he was going to make sure it never died out … ever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HELLO!" Yzak groaned and put an arm over his eyes. He didn't want to know what time it was or who it was yelling in his house. He felt Shiho bury her face into his chest, he smiled at the memory of last night. The two of them had plenty of energy left but figured it was best to sleep…since that was what night time was usually used for anyway. Shiho had said something but it was muffled against his skin, he enjoyed the feeling of her lips gently brushing him as she spoke. "HELLO! ANYONE HOME!" **What a persistent bastard! **Yzak growled even more wrapping his arms around Shiho and hoping to get buried in bed. He quickly pulled the blankets to securely cover Shiho at the very least, whoever it was did not need to see his fiancée in the current state she was in.

"Yzak, where the hell are you," Dearka shouted as he opened the door to see Yzak and Shiho in a very comfortable position. In behind came in Athrun whose eyes turned in saucers. "My, my…what an interesting situation we have here!"

"Dearka," Yzak barked as Shiho though awake snuggled closer into Yzak's body. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I brought Athrun over," Dearka said with a smirk on his lips. "First I find Athrun with Cagalli in a very intimate position and now I see you and Shiho….damn, it's just one of those days."

"We'll be in the living room," Athrun said pulling Dearka out and closed the door behind him.

"Damn Elsman," Yzak cursed as he detangled himself from Shiho who moaned in disappointment.

"Do you need to entertain him," Shiho said with a whine in her voice.

Yzak chuckled, "If I don't get him out of here we can't have a repeat of last night. Besides he got Zala here, can't waste that idiot's time either."

"Please…" Shiho pouted and Yzak placed a kiss on her lips. "You are a mean bastard!"

"Sorry beautiful, I need to get to work and see what those BASTARDS want," Yzak said getting dressed and walked out of his, no their room. He smiled at the thought of that and walked into the living room to see Athrun red as a tomato and Dearka laughing hysterically. "What the hell did you two want?"

"Good morning to you too," Athrun said as he grumbled. "Dearka called me and asked me to help out about your fiancée's situation."

"Elsman, you didn't go behind my back did you," Yzak asked darkly as anger was evident in his face.

"Athrun has more influence now since he got married to Cagalli," Dearka said simply. "Also, since the other camera that were working did show Ruby leaving with Shiho…it's enough to prove she set it all up and might do more to Shiho later."

"What about the necklace," Athrun quickly asked. "Has that been found?"

"No," Dearka said with a shrug. "It's only been a few days and without Shiho telling us that she suspects Ruby we can't do anything against her."

"I see, I guess we just have to observe her behavior," Athrun said simply. "However before the clean up at Miss Hahnenfuss's apartment there were messages suggesting this woman has an obsession with Yzak."

"I don't know why," Dearka said and Yzak gave him a dark look. "I mean, it was apparent that he would end up with Shiho on the way they argued like an old married couple."

"Shudda up!" Yzak shouted about ready to strangle Dearka when Shiho came stumbling out with a sheet wrapped around her body. Her hair was a mess and it was obvious what she and Yzak had been up to. Yzak growled at her unwillingness to dress in clothes versus just showing off her very luscious body in a sheet. **Must not think of sex while unwanted guests here. I'll punish her later for walking out like that.**

"Well, hey, hey, hey! Look at the future Mrs. Jule already marching around in a sheet, so what did you two kids do last night," Dearka teased and Shiho got an angry look as did Yzak. "Hey settle down now…nothing wrong in knowing you two are very close and intimate."

"I suggest you shut it," Yzak warned the tanned blonde as Shiho moved to stand behind Yzak. "And you shouldn't be prancing around in that."

"I can't find my clothes," Shiho said sheepishly. Yzak had it dawn on him and stood up, he gathered Shiho into his arms to carry her bridal style to the spare guest room he had. He figured one of their parents had placed it there during the move. Shiho was placed back on her feet and gently pushed into the room as the door closed behind her. "You monkey!"

"MONKEY?" Yzak bellowed as he marched back to the living room as Athrun and Dearka both had amused looks on their faces. "Don't even think about saying whatever the hell you were going to say!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How was it," Cagalli asked putting down a document she was looking over for Orb. Athrun sighed as she took a seat next to her as Shiho and Yzak came in after him. "I take it not so well?"

"Not really Miss Cagalli," Shiho said and Cagalli gave her a menacing look. "Sorry, Cagalli…it's a force of habit."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" Cagalli asked as she gave Athrun a kiss who had been eagerly awaiting his welcome back kiss from his wife. "I can set up place for you in Orb."

"I don't think there is a need for that yet," Shiho said softly. "She hasn't really made an attempt on my life…"

"At least you are admitting it was Ruby," Yzak said in a rather, alright extremely grumpy and irritated tone. "We ARE going to file charges and have her removed from the wing…and until we can actually physically find that necklace on her or in her place, there is not much more I can do up here."

"The unfairness of it all," Cagalli said softly. "Well we are up here for a while, so if you need our help with anything I'm sure Athrun could pull a few strings. By the way, how are the elections going?"

"It's been publicly announced I think," Yzak answered flatly. "I haven't been told I need make some kind of public speech, so I am not going to worry or fret over it."

"Moron," Shiho mumbled but not missed. "The idiot thinks he shouldn't do it, and well…quite frankly I think he would be a good Chairman."

"Who asked you," Yzak crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your fiancée is going to say it like it is," Shiho said with a smirk on her lips. "Besides if you don't at least plan on a speech, I will write one for you."

"Athrun could help too, I make him write all of my speeches now," Cagalli said with a sly grin. "Or he gets no sex…" Cagalli and Shiho high fived causing the two men to look at the women with curious glares and then moaned. How did two heroes of ZAFT end up like puddy in these women's hands? Athrun was married, so it was given that he would be like that but Yzak was engaged so it was close enough.

"You know, men are like babies now that I think about it…"

"I must agree," Cagalli said relaxing into the couch ignoring the glares she was receiving from her husband. "But when you get their blood pumping they know how to prove to you that they can be a man."

"You have no idea, especially when one thinks he is a badass and can rule the world," Shiho heard grumbling as Yzak stood up and marched into the kitchen area. Athrun also not wanting to listen to the rest of the conversation got up and went to the kitchen. "Now we got them to leave, what have you found?"

"When I got your phone call I was surprised but I was able to find out a few things thanks to my connections," Cagalli said handing her over the file. "Apparently Ruby is not as innocent as she seems. She has been in need of rehabilitation for quite some time, but has continued to get out of their grips."

"I could never guess that Ruby was like that," Shiho said in a gasp.

"The girl is innocent for the most part until she finds something she wants," Cagalli said with a shrug. "She is dangerous and again I emphasize that it might be better for you to come with me to Orb. I think right now, until there is evidence to prove Ruby was one hundred percent behind it all, there is still a chance you are in danger."

"I am well aware of that," Shiho said softly. "There has been no direct threat to my life, so I will remain here."

Cagalli sighed in defeat, "You are just as stubborn as I am. I will comply to your wishes for now, but at the first sign of trouble I want you to contact me. I want you safe, I don't need you dead…we don't need a crazy Yzak."

Shiho laughed, "No we don't, besides I don't mind that about him…sometimes."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Like you don't have your way with Zala. I bet you have him wrapped around your finger?"

"Oh you bet, all ten of them."

The two women shared in laughter as the men entered the room with drinks in their hands, "What took you two so long?"

Yzak grunted at his wife, "Business…just like you finding information behind my back."

"Oops," Shiho said with a fake look of guilt. "Ok, you so were listening."

"I knew you were up to something," Yzak said as he then pointed at Cagalli. "I didn't figure you would plot with Zala's wife!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "The girl asked for help so I gave it to her. What is wrong with that?"

"She is my future wife, I think I have the right to know what is going on with her especially when it comes to her safety," Yzak nearly shouted but Shiho was touched by the sincerity in his words for her safety. "Not only am I her fiancé I am her commanding officer, I have the right to know what is going on."

"Yes you do," Athrun said and moaned. "Welcome to my world, Cagalli tends to keep me out in the dark until too late or I end up figuring it out what is going on."

"Damn us both for falling for such stubborn women," Yzak said crossing his arms and receiving a punch on his arms. "What the hell is that for?"

"I don't like you right now," Shiho said turning her head away from him as her pony tail slapped him across the face.

"Damn woman, your hair," Yzak growled as he tried to spit out a few stands of hair that got stuck to his lip.

"Thank God Cagalli never grew her hair," Athrun whispered to himself and got pinched. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right," Cagalli said with her arms crossed. "I don't think you should be saying such things, after all you are also a very public political figure in Orb…after all you share half the responsibilities remember?"

"Yes, yes…" Athrun sighed, "What did you find out about Ruby?"

"Besides the desperate need for her to be locked up in a mental institution," Cagalli said with an arched eyebrow as Yzak reached for the folder quickly to look over the notes. "She is not healthy, especially when she goes after an obsession, and if theory serves right she'll do anything to get her obsession and competition out of the way."

"Her obsession with Yzak is kind of disgusting, I mean what would she see in his cold attitude that he usually carries," Shiho said still upset.

"The point still remains your life will be in danger sooner or later," Cagalli emphasized. "Not only that, Yzak will probably be in trouble as well."

"I agree," Athrun injected. "Removing her from your wing will not stop her from trying to reach her goal of getting you."

"That just sounds sick," Yzak said thinking about Ruby doing things to him. "Then what can we do then?"

"What can you do," Athrun asked. "Ruby is going to go after you and it's obvious this girl needs help…you should file charges now, especially with this kind of information."

"How could ZAFT have missed this kind of information," Yzak trying to connect the missing pieces. "I mean, there was nothing on her file that she was like this. It just doesn't make sense…"

"Ruby probably had her ways, she studied in information systems, and she probably just found a way to bypass it all." Shiho said softly, "Until we can get to provoke her out in the open these are just letters on a page."

"Are you saying you are going to wait and see how things turn out," Cagalli asked unsure of what these two were thinking. "I strongly suggest you reconsider what you are considering. Calling her out in the open to provoke you is not something I suggest you do, it will not be safe for either of you and think of what the media will do with the announcement of Yzak in the running for Chairman. It could only make the situation worse."

"I know that," Shiho said softly. "The girl I knew was my friend, I can't just turn my back to her."

"I am not saying you need to turn your back to her," Cagalli said and then sighed in defeat. "Just promise me you'll be very careful."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that," Shiho said with a smirk. "You tend to get yourself in trouble quite often might I add."

"Don't remind me," Athrun said with a groan. "She is quite a handful."

"Excuse me," Cagalli muttered darkly. "Last time I checked someone liked their job and the benefits that came with it."

"Oh please, sometimes you are more trouble…."

"Excuse me," Cagalli darkly stood up with hands on her hips. "If I am that much of a burden than you can spend the night with Yzak and Shiho. I am not going to put up with you!"

"Cagalli," Athrun followed after his wife and after the two were from sight Shiho cuddled into Yzak's arms.

"I hope we don't end up like them," Shiho whispered.

"WE won't, we'll be much more aggressive…"

"YZAK!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Howdy! Well here it is! I'll see you next time! I hope you liked the chapter!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story thus far. I am sorry for some of you that have been kept waiting for so long. XD

**I Don't Like You**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This will have to be more or less an AU due to the show, but hey! It's fun to write stories! Hehehe, anyway set in the time frame of after Gundam Seed Destiny and with Yzak having a lot more paper work to do than usual.

So I know I put this away for a while due to lack of inspiration and I figured I can't leave you guys hanging. So I was able to come with something since I've been working on my other stories…so sorry for the Loooooooooooooooooong wait!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eleven**

Yzak adjusted his collar for what seemed the millionth time. There had been no signs of Ruby and Shiho's ex seems to find ways to make his life miserable. He groaned and tried to fix his new uniform that was heavily decorated. He didn't know how he got elected but he did, he was now the new chairman of the PLANTs. It seemed like the past few weeks had gone by in a blur and he was just left to his thoughts. He wasn't displeased by his current situation but he wasn't entirely pleased either. He still felt like he was too young to be given such a responsibility or task but then again Cagalli had been governing a country since she was sixteen. Yzak sighed; he had also served temporarily as a council member and was glad when that was done and over. He wasn't even serving on the council at the time his name was put on the ballot which still confused him on how his name ended up being on the ballot in the first place.

"If you keep scowling like that in the mirror it's going to become permanent," Dearka teased entering Yzak's new office.

"Any news on Ruby," Yzak asked flatly.

"I wish I was the barrier of good news but no," Dearka answered now dressed in a white captain's uniform. "I have to say taking over your command is a huge task but I will have your lovely fiancée as my deputy captain so I guess I can't complain too much."

"You better keep her out of trouble," Yzak growled. "I can't believe you get promoted after I've been elected as chairman."

"Eh, get used to it," Dearka shrugged. "Cagalli and Athrun will be up here next week to officially congratulate you on becoming the new chairman and of course discuss official business about Orb and the PLANTs."

"Great," Yzak grumbled and sighed once more. "Where is Shiho?"

"She's finally getting her deputy captain's uniform," Dearka said casually. "She'll be in here in a minute in her uniform. Don't you worry, you're pretty little fiancée will be here soon enough."

"Shut the hell up," Yzak grumbled as sat down in his chair. He sighed, "I just have a bad feeling about this, about all of it really."

"Why because you can't be by Shiho's side twenty-four-seven," Dearka shook his head. "Listen Yzak, you shouldn't get so damned worried…it'll make your head explode. Ruby hasn't made any moves since the last stunt she pulled so all we have to do is keep on what we are doing and hope the crazy bitch will show her face."

"Easier said than done," Yzak growled and slammed his fist on his new desk. "If she is after me then let her come after me but leave Shiho out of this. It's bad enough her damn ex-boyfriend has been lingering around still making my life miserable. I can't believe he was released from confinement after all the shit he pulled."

"Well, the council didn't want it to look like you were having a power trip over personal matters," Dearka pointed out. He looked over his shoulder to see Shiho now dressed in a black ZAFT uniform. She walked in and Yzak had a smile on his lips, well a small one but it was still a smile.

"Well, look it's my deputy captain," Dearka said playfully and Shiho glared at the blonde coordinator. "Looking good…"

"Shut up," Shiho waved him off and went over to Yzak. She quickly helped him re-button his collar. Dearka shook his head; they were like an old married couple. "There! Much better!"

"Thank you," Yzak said softly and sighed. He grabbed her hands, "Why didn't you go to Orb when you had to chance?"

"What and miss your official announcement of being chairman of the PLANTs," Shiho said with a bright smile. "I'm fine, besides…Dearka is in charge of me now, so if anything happens to me you have all the reason to fire him!"

"True," Yzak nodded as if he was truly considering it.

"I'm still here you know," Dearka arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you forget that I was still in the room?"

"Who could forget a loud mouth like you," Shiho said and walked over to him. "Sorry, I should say captain loud mouth!"

"Chairman Jule," a voice said entering his office. "It's time to meet the press for your official announcement on taking office."

"I'll be right there," Yzak said and stood up from his chair.

"I guess it's show time, mister chairman," Dearka teased only to have Yzak glare at him. Shiho walked in stride with him, Dearka smiled. Before Yzak was announced Chairman of the PLANTs, the Jule and Hahnenfuss family released a joint statement of their children's engagement. Yzak of course was left out in the dark when the announcement was made but didn't utter a word of complaint or disapproval. There was no use in hiding the fact he was engaged with his subordinate, well former subordinate now. Even though there was still a threat with crazed former secretary of his but she had done well in keeping herself hidden for the time being. Dearka had been keeping in touch with Athrun and from what Athrun was able to find on the girl was not surprising. Considering the woman is the obsessive type, it shouldn't take too long before the woman takes action especially now that Yzak will be in the public eye as the Chairman. She would now have to share him with all of the citizens of the PLANTs and not just Shiho.

The waiting game is always the most nerve wracking but it was all they could do at the moment. There was a chance that Shiho was no longer a target for Ruby but there was no way to know for sure. Of course there was Shiho's ex-fiancée still trying to win over Shiho's affections but it was pretty clear that Shiho would not be waivered. Not only are the two of them in love but it just happens they are genetically matched for children. Knowing Ezalia Jule, she will want grandchildren in the future…the very near future if she had her way. Dearka stuffed his hands in his pockets and began whistling following his best friend, now chairman of the PLANTs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a dark room sat Ruby watching the television screen of Yzak making his speech on his new position and thanking the citizens for their votes. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck and glaring at the screen, "How could you Yzak? First you choose that bitch and now…you will be spending time with so many people…have you already forgotten about me?" Ruby traced the outline of Yzak's face on the screen and smirked, "Don't worry soon you will be all mine and no one will stand in our way…"

Ruby stood up and walked over to her wall that was decorated in pictures of Yzak. They were all from different points of the man's life but she smiled twistedly at her handy work. Yzak had many friends in the public eye and was often seen at all of those events. She began looking over all the pictures on her wall and had a look of longing. "Soon, you will know the real pleasures of a woman…not from that banshee…she isn't even that pretty…what could you possibly see in her?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yzak rubbed the bridge of his nose; he had been stuck in meetings all day over the current issues that needed to be addressed in the PLANTs. He was not cut out to be a politician and yet here was in the chairman's office used by so many others before him. Shiho, however, told him before he had to go into his first official meeting that he will do well and would be fine. Yzak didn't know how Cagalli had done this for so long but now she had Athrun to carry the load with her. He had the council of course but he was the figure head and will have to make all the public announcements, meet with foreign leaders, and etc. He didn't think his personality was meant for such a position but he was voted into it. Dearka and Shiho supported him, so that was enough for him. Ever since Shiho's apartment had been attacked, she had been living with him at his place. He would get to see her at home every night unless the Voltaire was sent out on a long term mission.

He leaned back in his chair for a moment for he knew his office would be raided with his numerous secretaries letting him know what papers needed to be signed. His new position gave him more responsibilities than he wanted to deal with but then again he was happy that Dearka got all of his left over paperwork as captain of the Voltaire. Knowing Dearka probably passed on the paperwork to Shiho and he grumbled at the thought of his best friend abusing his fiancée. Granted she was now Dearka's deputy captain but didn't mean he could get away from paperwork.

"Chairman…" Yzak turned over to the intercom on his desk.

"Yes what is it," Yzak asked.

"Representative Zala is on the line for you sir."

Yzak groaned, "Thank you. I'll answer it." Yzak turned to his video conference screen and hit the button to see Athrun's smirking face, "What do you want bastard?"

"Is that a way to greet your follow politician," Athrun asked with an arched brow.

"Shut the hell up, what do you want," Yzak grumbled.

"I wanted to congratulate you Chairman Jule, after all you and I will be working on maintaining the terms of the treaty between Orb and the PLANTs." Yzak wanted to wipe Athrun's smug grin off of his face. It would seem Athrun had decided to pick up on some of Dearka's habits on annoying him.

"I figured your wife would be the one calling me," Yzak said in his usual grouchy tone. "She is after all the more polished politician unlike you."

"That is true however she is currently in a meeting with the other emirs and some of the prime ministers from various earth nations," Athrun informed him.

"Sounds entertaining," Yzak said uncaring.

"Just a word of advice, because you are younger than the other council members…don't let them take advantage of you," Athrun warned. "Cagalli knows firsthand what that feels like and wanted me to pass along that message to you."

"As long as I don't have to kiss babies, I'm fine," Yzak sarcastically remarked. "I'm well aware of that Zala, I don't need to be reminded. Have you dug up any more information about Ruby?"

"She was a former citizen of Orb," Athrun said taking on a more serious tone. "She was one of the few coordinators that decided to go up to the PLANTs after the first war. Also Ruby isn't her real name."

"She changed her name after coming to the PLANTs or before joining ZAFT," Yzak asked also taking on a serious tone.

"I cannot say for certain when but the question is when did she get obsessed with you," Athrun said and appeared he was typing something. "I'm sending you the file that was here in Orb on her. I hope it will help you and Shiho out."

"Being the object of someone's obsession is worse than being on the front lines of a war," Yzak said as he saw the file pop up on the side of his screen.

"Well from what I can tell you, someone like her is extremely unstable and needs professional help," Athrun sighed. "I can almost confidently say I think Shiho might be out of danger."

"What do you mean," Yzak arched his brow as he opened the file.

"Shiho isn't going to be working with you as closely as she was before," Athrun said matter-of-factly. "She may still be your fiancée but she isn't as immediate of a threat unlike when you two worked together and could openly expression your affection to one another."

"I guess that would make sense," Yzak nodded and began looking over the file.

"If anything, she will more than likely try to find ways to get close to you," Athrun informed him. "I know security around you is tight since you are now a public figure however you can't be too careful."

"Understood," Yzak nodded. "She still has family in Orb?"

"A cousin," Athrun confirmed. "The rest of her family went up to PLANTs, I had Kisaka interview the cousin here and she pretty much told us what we already knew about her. She was obsessed with someone else before you … a celebrity and was even given a restraining order by the celebrity."

"And yet she's an information's expert," Yzak shook his head. "I'll make sure to have security heighten around here but also nearby my home. She is truly unpredictable and I don't need to be surprised by this psycho."

"If we find anything else, I'll contact you."

Yzak nodded and ended the video link. He continued to read over Ruby's file that Athrun had sent him. The more he read the more he shuddered at the mere thought of this woman's mental health. It was frightening and she was no ordinary foe by any means. She was dangerous and unpredictable. She needed to be locked up in an institution and given professional help. However what she did to Shiho was unforgivable in his book and there was no way he could turn the other cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here's your damn paperwork!" Shiho slammed down a stack on Dearka's desk. Shiho was glaring at him, "You have gotten lazier since you've put on that white uniform!"

"And? I'm the captain; I can do as I please!" Dearka shrugged it off, "Besides, Yzak isn't around to pick on anymore and since you're his fiancée you will have to do!"

"I am not a replacement for Yzak," Shiho glared at the blonde captain and crossed her arms.

"No you're not but you're just as fun as to pick on as Yzak," Dearka chuckled. "I mean after all, since you two live together I guess some of his bad attitude is rubbing off on you."

"Shut the hell up," Shiho slammed her hands on his desk. "You know something…"

"About," Dearka raised his eyebrow.

"I know you been working on this whole Ruby case without talking to me about it!"

Dearka sighed, "Look. The reason I haven't told you anything because we don't think you're in danger anymore, well not as much as before. Ruby's real target of obsession is Yzak, not you. You were in the way of her getting her prize then but now that Yzak is chairman you aren't her main target."

"What the hell are you saying," Shiho asked looking at the blonde man confused.

"You might be his fiancée Shiho, but you are not what Ruby wants," Dearka said standing up from behind his desk. "I'm sure by now Athrun has already given Yzak the same information that he gave me about Ruby."

"Yzak has been in office for a week now," Shiho reminded him.

"Yes and Athrun has been updating us with all the new information he and Cagalli have been uncovering now that we know Ruby is not her real name," Dearka said picking up a file on his desk. He handed it to her, "There is no point in hiding it from you since you're pretty perceptive about these kinds of things."

Shiho looked up at the captain confused for a moment and took the file from him, "What is this?"

"Just look it over," Dearka told her. "You'll find some interesting information about the girl you thought was your friend."

"Dearka," Shiho looked at him confused.

"Just read over it and you can yell at Yzak later for telling me to not tell you," Dearka went back to his desk and sat down. "He's trying to not worry you, Shiho."

Shiho looked at Dearka concerned as she opened the brown folder. "Did he order you not tell me as his authority as Chairman or as a personal request as his best friend?"

"You'll have to ask Yzak about that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why didn't you tell me!" Yzak winced as Shiho was shouting at him once again. They were eating dinner and she had come ranting and raving about Dearka. He figured the woman would be upset over the fact that Dearka would now be able to pass off his work to others since he was the commanding officer. "How could you not tell me about this? I had to find out from Dearka?"

"Calm down, will you," Yzak grumbled as he try to take another bite of his food. So much for a peaceful dinner, "I would've told you more when we had more information. All we have is that she was from Orb, changed her name, and she really is fucking crazy."

"Fine, but I would have liked to have known that I didn't need to look over my shoulder anymore," Shiho shouted. "Now, Ruby is going to go right after you and you didn't even bother to tell me!"

"Shiho…"

"Oh don't you Shiho me!" Shiho barked at him, "We've been through a lot of things and you didn't even think that I would want to know this information as well whether she was after me still or not? Yzak…don't you trust me?"

"Shiho, damn it…yes I trust you but this isn't something I figured was a dinner discussion," Yzak shook his head. "You know I've been busy with becoming chairman this week and all the duties that go along with it. You also have been promoted along with Dearka and since Dearka was getting the same information I figured he would've told you…"

"LIAR!" Shiho slammed her hand down on the table, "Dearka told me that YOU told him NOT to tell me!"

"Fuck," Yzak muttered under his breath. "Well I figured the idiot would've told you regardless of what I asked him to do."

"So what, you were hoping that Dearka would just tell me so **you** didn't have to," Shiho glared at Yzak. "Well?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: Yzak is chairman! Ruby still on the loose! What about Shiho's ex…well just have to wait and see! XD I promise it won't take me another 5 years to update.


End file.
